OH NO THIS FEEL
by JejeYuun
Summary: hidup yunho dan jaejoong berubah drastis setelah mereka bertemu satu sama lain... yunho duda muda tampan nan kaya raya memaksa sekertarisnya kim jaejoong untuk menjadi pengasuh anak semata wayangnya jung changmin.. hubungan profesional antara atasan galak dan bawahan ini lambat laun tanpa mereka sadari berubah menjadi bulir-bulir perasaan lain
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Jung yunho pengusaha muda berusia 29 thn, perusahaan miliknya bernama jung corp bergerak dalam bidang advertaising. Perusahaan ini diwariskan oleh appanya dan perusahaan itu merupakan buah hasil kerja keras appanya dan sahabatnya dan kini telah berpindah tangan padanya beserta sahabatnya dimana yunho sebagai pemegang saham terbesar meski, hal tersebut membuat jung yunho terlihat begitu sempurna sebagai pengusaha muda dengan perusahaan yang sukses besar dan mendapat gelar master dalam usia yang masih tergolong muda, semua orang mengira bahwa hidupnya sangat sempurna terlebih dia memiliki wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis membuat banyak wanita mengejarnya, namun dibalik kesempurnaannya tersimpan jiwa yang begitu rapuh dalam dirinya, tanpa orang ketahui dia menyimpan beban berat dengan kehadiran seorang bayi dalam hidupnya, bayi kandung jung yunho sendiri tanpa orang lain tau, setahun lalu ia menikah dengan kekasihnya sekaligus teman kuliahnya 'han yuri' namun sang istri tanpa diduga meninggalkan dirinya dari dunia ini lebih cepat, sang istri meninggal ketika melahirkan anak pertama mereka "jung changmin" yang saat ini berusia 10 bulan. Kini yunho harus berjuang mengurus perusahaannya dan changmin sekaligus, membuat dia cukup frustasi menjalani hidupnya hingga seseorang hadir dan membuat hidupnya lebih berantakan atau bewarna ? kim jae joong.

"Ooaakkk oooaakkk" suara bayi menggema disebuah kamar didalam apaertemen mewah, changmin terus menangis tanpa henti di tengah malam membuat sang appa terganggu dalam tidurnya yang mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya "aigooo anak appa terbangun cup cup kenapa sayang apa kau lapar?" Tanya yunho pada putranya kemudian menggendongnya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu, namun setelah susu dibuat changmin terus meronta dan menolak meminum susunya membuat yunho semakin panic dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi ummanya.

"hallo yun… ada apa?"

"ummaa changmin terus menangis umma bagaimana ini? aku sudah membuatkan susu tapi dia terus menolak susunya umma?" ucap yunho dengan panic.

"apa kau sudah mengecek popoknya?

"eoh popok a..aa..aku akan segera mengecek popoknya" jawab yunho yang kemudian langsung mengecek popok changmin yang ternyata sudah penuh dan pasti membuat changmin risih dan minta untuk diganti

"yaahh kau ini bagaimana sih bukankah sudah kuajari, kau sangat pintar di sekolah tapi kenapa sangat bodoh untuk mengurus anakmu sendiri, setiap hari menelpfon untuk hal-hal kecil untung saja kali ini aku sedang tidak dalam rapat seperti sebelumnnya"sewot sang umma

"maaf umma,aku ini lelaki aku tidak terbiasa.. oleh karena itu umma cepatlah kembali please" rengek yunho sambil mengecek popok yang ternyata sudah kotor dan kemudian menggantinya, ini adalah pertama kalinnya yunho turun tangan sendiri merawat changmin yang sebelumnya dirawat oleh umma yunho.

"yahh diusiamu yang 29 bagaimana mungkin kau masih merengek seperti itu ? yun dengarkan umma, umma tau kau sangat kesulitan tapi yun semua ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, dengan tanganmu sendiri yang merawat changmin maka kau akan semakin menyayanginya dan changmin juga akan semakin mengenal appanya, umma hanya tak ingin kau terlalu sibuk bekerja dan akhirnya kurang perhatian pada changmin sekarang hanya kau yun orang tuanya umma percaya kau pasti bisa, lagi pula umma sudah menyarankan agar kau merekrut baby sister yun… kau sendiri yang tidak menurutinya."

"umma bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin ada baby sister dan bukankah aku sudah menceritakan ketiga baby sister terdahulu hanya sibuk menggodaku ketimbang mengurus changmin itu benar-benar mengerikan, AKU SUNNGUH TIDAK MAU UMMA ! ucap yunho penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya

"baik baik tak kusangka putra umma yang gagah ini mudah sekali trauma dan menjadi takut pada wanita, kalau begitu minta saja adikmu junsu membantumu ne?, suruh dia tinggal di apartemenmu."

"mwo junsu? Yak umma aku pernah sekali menitipkan changmin ke junsu lalu junsu justru membawanya kekampus dan teman teman junsu bergantian menjaga changmin saat junsu ada kelas, tapi ketika selesai junsu justru pulang kerumah begitu saja dengan tampang bodohnya meninggalkan changmin di kampus bersama teman-temannya" yunho bercerita dengan mengebu-gebu bercampur geram mengingat tingkah junsu adik tirinya yang melupakan anaknya begitu saja dan ditinggalkan dikampus dengan teman-temannya.

"hahahaha benarkah? Aigoo junsuya…, tapi kau tau yun junsu tidak berniat jahat bahkan dia anak yang sangat baik hanya saja sifat pelupanya yang sangat parah hahahaha" ibu yunho tak henti menghentikan tawanya

"itu menunjukan aliran daraah ditubuhku ini lebih berkualitas ketimbang bocah itu !"

"yun sudah kubilang sayangilah junsu meskipun dia adik tirimu jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi yunho..ya." (junsu adik tiri yunho karena junsu anak dari appa tiri yunho yang menikah dengan umma yunho setelah appa yunho meninggal sebenarnya hubungan yunho dan junsu sangat baik meski saudara tiri, yunho menerima junsu apa adanya dan begitu pula junsu)

"ne umma aku sudah menyayanginya seperti saudara kandung hanya saja ketika ingat hal itu membuatku emosi dan membuatku ingin merenovasi otaknya ke bengkel terbaik, maaf."

"ne umma mengerti.. hahaha sekarang bagaimana changmin?" Tanya umma yunho lagi ketika ingat cucunya

"aku sudah mengganti popoknya dan sekarang dia sudah kembali tertidur, umma kapan bisnis umma dan appa di London akan selesai ?" Tanya yunho yang berharap ibunya bisa segera kembali untuk mengasuh anaknya, bayaknya bisnis yang dijalani keluarganya membuat seluruh anggota keluarga yunho menjadi orang yang sibuk

"umma masih tidak tau, situasinya masih belum memungkinkan untuk segera pulang bersabaralah kau pasti bisa nak"

"ne umma aku akan bersabar"

"kau tidurlah besok kau harus bekerja dan salam cinta untuk cucuku tercinta, saranghee"

"nado saranghee umma, anyeong"

At office

"apa ? Mengundurkan diri, mengapa mendadak begini taeyoona ? Tanya yunho pada sekertarisnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri"

"aku sungguh minta maaf presdir, ini mendadak karena semalam aku bertengkar dengan suamiku dia terus mendesak agar aku mengundurkan diri mengingat kandunganku yang sudah besar ini,aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi istri yang tidak baik jadi aku sungguh minta maaf" sesal taeyoon

"tapi tidak begitu ju…" ucapan yunho terpotong ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka menampilkan sosok pria cassanova berjidad lebar yaitu park yoochun salah satu direktur di jung corp sekaligus anak sahabat appa yunho yang membangun perusahaan ini bersama-sama sejak mereka masih kecil.

"kau kenapa direktur jung? Ini masih sangat pagi kenapa marah-marah begitu, suaramu begitu kencang membuatku harus mampir keruanganmu."ucap yoochun yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara yunho saat melewati ruangannya.

"aku tidak pernah memintamu mampir park yoochun,aku hanya sedang pusing dengan sekertarisku yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri."

"benarkah? kenapa taeyon shi?" Tanya yoochun pada taeyon

"ne direktur park ini semua karena kandunganku ini sehingga suamiku menyuruhku berhenti." Jawab taeyon sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit

"ah begitu, kalau begitu pengunduran dirimu kuterima pergilah dan bereskan barang-barangmu dan semoga anakmu lahir dengan selamat" ucap yoochun

"benarkah terimakasih, ta.. tapi.. " ucap taeyon senang bercampur ragu dan melirik yunho yang masih setia duduk di singgahsananya

"oh tentang yunho jangan kawatir dia selalu setuju denganku kau tenang saja, pergilah mungkin suamimu sudah menunggu dan jangan membuatnya kecewa."

"aku sungguh berterimakasih direktur" ucap taeyon dan kemudian memberi hormat pada kedua direktur tampan tersebut lalu meninggalkan ruangan, yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian taeyon namun disisi lain mata jung yunho menatap tajam yoochun dengan tatapan membunuh tanpa disadari oleh yoochun hingga akhirnya..

"YAAAAKKKK PARK YOOCHUN JIDAT LEBAAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! " teriak yunho kencang hingga membuat yoochun harus menutup rapat telinganya bahkan yoochun berfikir bahwa teriakan yunho bisa membuat nenek-nenek langsung collapse" -.-

"ya yunho tidak bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu huh menyebalkan! Bicaralah baik-baik kau ini seperti tidak pernah bersekolah saja."lawan yoochun

"park yoochun shi siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menerima pengunduran diri sekertarisku dengan seenaknya eoh ? " Tanya yunho dengan nada melembut yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"begini tuan jung alien yang tampan sekertarismu sedang hamil apa kau tidak kasian dia harus menjaga kandungannya lagi pula cepat atau lambat dia tetap akan cuti melahirkan, jika kau tidak mengijinkannya berhenti kau pasti manusia tidak punya perasaan dasar alien!, lagi pula kita punya posisi yang sama maksudku tidak jauh berbeda.. bahkan kau sendiri sering menyuruh sekertarisku seenaknya jadi aku juga berhak tentang sekertarismu."

"begini yoochun shi playboy bastard,aku bukan melarangnya, mengerti ! aku hanya tidak suka sesuatu yang tiba-tiba,aku akan mengijinkannya berhenti tapi nanti beberapa hari lagi sampai aku menemukan sekertaris baru apalagi sekarang kita sedang menangani proyek besar dan tanpa sekertaris aku pasti akan sangat repot terlebih aku harus selalu pulang lebih awal untuk mengurus changmin apa sekarang kau mengerti yoochun shi? Apa aku harus merebut sekertarismu atau menyuruh orang lain jadi sekertarisku dan membuat salah satu posisi kosong atau membiarkan dua orang dengan dua pekerjaan eoh?" geram yunho pada yoochun tanpa mengurangi deathglarenya.

"aa….aaa… oooo jadi itu maksudmu yun aa aa ku tidak berfikir sampai disitu hehe maaf"

"kau harus bertanggung jawab park yoochun! "

"APA? Apa maksudmu aku harus jadi sekertaris sementaramu hah, ya yunho aku ini punya kuasa yang tak jauh denganmu di perusahaan ini apa kau tidak ingat itu appa kita membangun perusahaan ini sama-sama walaupun saham appamu lebih besar sih?"

"ne aku ingat dengan jelas yoochuna oleh karena itu aku tak akan melakukan hal itu cukup kau carikan aku sekertaris dan dia harus ada besok pagi ketika aku berangkat dia sudah harus diruanganku karena aku tidak bisa menarik orang dari departemen lain dan menjadikan salah satu posisi kosong , terakhir jangan coba-coba menipuku dengan membawa orang bodoh kesini kau harus mencari orang yang kompeten mengerti ? " titah yunho tegas.

"ya jung yunho kau sendiri sudah tau bahwa mencari sekertaris butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagaimana mungkin besok bisa kutemukan apalagi kau minta orang yang kompeten apa kau mau aku semalaman mencari orang kemudian mengetesnya, enak saja AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"benarkah kau tidak mau?"

"aku tidak mau!"

"oh begituu ya sudah, kau boleh pergi"

"tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan pergi" kemudian yoochun pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"yoochunnaa besok akan banyak majalah dan televisi yang mengabarkan berita tentangmu dan memperlihatkan foto-foto mesramu di hotel atau klub malam dengan model-model manis yang pernah bekerja sama syuting iklan dengan perusahaan kita,aku memberitahumu sebelumnya agar kau tidak terkejut ne?" seketika langkah yoochun terhenti dan membeku kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menyeringai iblis.

"yunho kau tidak boleh melakukannya, umma dan appaku akan jantungan nanti, jebaaalll"ucap yoochun memelas dengan puppy eyesnya.

" kalau begitu turuti perintahku,kalau tidak.. aku akan melakukannya dan kau tidak usah khawatir dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi kalau mereka jantungan aku akan menaggung semua biaya pengobatannya, bagaimana? Kau tau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, ah satu lagi yoochuna kau harus menjemput changmin di penitipan bayi siang ini ok?"

"OKE OKE OKE kau akan dapat sekertarismu besok tuan jung yag terhormat dan bisakah kau berhenti mendokumentasikan kehidupan pribadiku."

"ah tidak aku tidak bisa.. nanti bagaimana aku dapat kartu as untuk mengancamu park yoochun hahaha pergilah sebelum waktumu semakin sempit."

"YOU ARE SUCH CRAZY BASTARD aku benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa aku bersahabat dengan iblis sepertimu." Teriak yoochun sambil membanting pintu ruangan yunho. "BLAM"

At caffe

Siang hari setelah yoochun menerima titah dari yunho untuk menjemput changmin dan mengantar bayi mungil itu pada appanya, yoochun langsung berniat menemui junsu setelah sebelumnnya menghubungi junsu untuk bertemu di bolero caffe berdesain classic dekat kampus junsu dan kini yoochun sedang duduk manis menunggu junsu yang datang tak lama kemudian.

" yoochuuuun hyuuuung.." teriak junsu melengking bak lumba-lumba sambil melambaikan tangannya pada yoochun dan menghampiri meja yoochun sedangkan yoochun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedikit malu karena teriakan junsu yang mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"annyeong hyung ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu ?" Tanya junsu tanpa basa basi

"su aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap yoochun dengan tatapan khawatir

"bantuan? Apa kau terlibat masalah lagi dengan yunho hyung dan menyuruhku untuk mencuri foto-foto pornomu lagi dari tangannya, hyung? Andwe aku tidak mau terakhir kali aku harus menangis semalaman karena yunho hyung membakar semua album SNSD dan koleksi pernak-pernik SNSDku yang berharga yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah hanya karena mencoba mencuri fotomu, AKU TIDAK MAU."

"bukan su ah aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu lagi sekarang aku sudah sangat mengerti kalau yunho bak anggota agen rahasia yang mengerikan dan aku juga akan memikirkan kesalamatanmu su."

"lalu hyung butuh bantuan apa ?"

"ini tentang sekertaris, yunho menyuruhku mencari seorang sekertaris untuk bekerja besok apa kau punya seorang kenalan yang sesuai dengan kriteria hyungmu kau tau kan bagaimana seleranya ?"

"ah hyung kenapa terburu-buru sekali aku harus berpikir dulu dan mengingat-ingat kenalanku."

"junsuah please jebaall kalau tidak aku bisa mati di tangan hyungmu kau tau kan betapa beringasnya dia hanya kau yang bisa membantuku kau juga tau kalau kebanyakan kenalanku wanita-wanita seksi su dan mereka hanya pintar menggoda, ayo su berpikirlah pasti ada, lagi pula kau kan kuliah jurusan bisnis." Kemudian junsupun terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"ahaa jaejoong hyung" ucap junsu sambil tunjuk tangan bak disinari sinar lampu

" jaejoong siapa?"

"dia kakak angkatanku, baru-baru ini dia di wisuda dan aku dengar dia masih sedikit sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan kau tenang saja hyung jaejoong hyung itu orang yang kompeten dan rajin bahkan nilai kelulusannya sangat baik tapi dia namja (lelaki) hyung, bukankah kebanyakan sekertaris yunho hyung itu wanita ya?"

"tidak masalah yunho tidak menyebutkan jenis kelamin untuk sekertarisnya kali ini, ah terimakasih su, kau memang yang terbaik dengan begitu aku akan selamat huft… su hubungi dia sekarang agar segera datang kemari"

"ne.." kemudian junsu langsung menghubungi jeajoong untuk datang dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang namja yang mempesona masuk kedalam caffe dan menuju ke meja junsu lalu menyapa kedua orang di meja tersebut sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"anyeonghaseo" sapa jaejoong

"oh hyung kau sudah sampai rupanya, duduklah hyung dan kenalkan ini park yoochun direktur jung corp"

"apa? Ah nanun kim jaejoong inmida" kaget jaejoong namun langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, tidak sopan jika dia kaget didepan orang penting tersebut

"yoochun inmida em langsung saja jaejoong shi aku dengar dari junsu kau sedang mencari pekerjaan kebetulan aku membutuhkan sekertaris maukah kau jadi sekertaris di jung corp ?" ucap yoochun sambil mempersilakan jaejoong duduk di sebelah junsu yang berhadapan dengannya.

"APA? BENARKAH ? teriak jaejoong keras ketika baru mendudukan dirinya membuat yoochun lagi-lagi merasa tidak enak pada pengunjung lain

"jaejoong hyung pelankan suaramu" ucap junsu

"maaf aku hanya kaget biasanya menjadi sekertaris harus melewati proses yang panjang apalagi perusahaan besar seperti jung corp, tapi ini malah aku ditawari ini mencurigakan jangan-jangan ini penipuan dan aku akan dijadikan bahan untuk perdagangan manusia." Ucap jaejoong blak-blakan dan Kata-kata jaejoong membuat yoochun sedikit melototkan matanya

"aish hyung jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh dia ini benar-benar direktur jung corp kau harus percaya jika kau tak percaya padanya maka artinya kau juga tidak percaya padaku hyung kau tega sekali padahal aku berniat membantumu agar mendapat pekerjaan."ucap junsu dengan wajah innocentnya

"bukan begitu maksudku junsuah hanya saja ini terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya"

"baiklah begini saja jaejoong shi sebenarnya aku mencari sekertaris dengan cara seperti ini karena keadaan darurat dan agar kau percaya datanglah besok pagi ke jung corp kalau perlu ajaklah junsu agar kau lebih percaya ne?"

"aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu hyung " timpal junsu

"ah baik yoochun shi akan kucoba, emm maf karena aku masih ragu"

"tidak apa-apa aku mengerti kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku jam makan siangku sudah habis,annyeong" yoochunpun beranjak pergi meninggalkan junsu dan jaejoong dibalas anggukan oleh keduannya.

"hyung percayalah kau ingatkan aku pernah bercerita kalau kakakku bekerja di jung corp dan direktur park tadi adalah sahabat hyungku sejak kecil jadi kau tenang saja."

"ne junsuah tadi aku tidak ingat jika hyungmu bekerja di jung corp"

"tidak apa-apa lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri untuk hari pertamamu bekerja"

"benar,terimakasih su ah tiba-tiba aku jadi tegang bagaimana mungkin aku yang setiap hari mondar-mandir seperti setrika mencari pekerjaan tiba-tiba dapat pekerjaan"

"kau orang baik kau pantas mendapatkannya hyung"

Jaejoong pov

Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku bercermin melihat seberapa sempurnanya diriku dalam balutan jas formal yang kubeli mendadak semalam dengan junsu untuk bekerja dihari pertamaku di jung corp aku menghela nafas berulang-ulang untuk merilekskan diriku entah kenapa aku begitu tegang mengingat hari ini aku akan memasuki dunia baru yaitu dunia kerja yang selalu kunantikan namun pikiranku terus berkecamuk akan seperti apa nanti ketika aku memasuki dunia itu apa akan menyenangkan, lamunanku buyar ketika terdengar suara bel di apartement sederhana yang kusewa dengan harga murah ini membuatku beranjak dari depan cermin untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek

"hyung kau sudah siap ? ayyo cepat"

"ayoo" kemudian kamipun berangkat menuju jung corp

At jung corp

"ah jaejoong shi kau sudah sampai" ucap yoochun pada jaejoong dan junsu yang memasuki ruangannya

"ne direktur park "

"hahaha kau benar-benar calon pekerja yang baik bahkan kau sudah tau harus memanggilku apa, terimakasih junsuah sudah membawa jaejoong."

"OK hyung,ah aku sepertinya harus pergi aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini, jae hyung tak apa kan aku tinggal kau sudah ada di gedung jung corp kau harus yakin kau tidak sedang ditipu"

"ne junsuah aku sudah yakin sekarang terimkasih"

"ne hyung aku pergi ya anyeong jae hyung, yoochun hyung" junsupun pergi dan meninggalkan jaejoong di ruangan yoochun

"duduklah jaejoong shi aku harap kau sudah tidak takut ditipu lagi" jaejoongpun beranjak duduk berhadapan dengan yoochun

"ne direktur aku tidak khawatir lagi dan maaf untuk sikapku kemarin"

"tidak masalah, nah sekarang aku akan sedikit memberi pengarahan, emmm aku rasa kau pasti sudah tau secara umum apa tugas sekertaris jadi aku akan menjelaskan karakter bossmu saja agar kau bisa cepat beradaptasi dan untuk tugas detailnya biar bossmu nanti yang menjelaskan."

"maaf direktur, bossku? Apa anda bukan bossku?"

"begini jae disini kau akan jadi sekertaris presiden direktur dan yang membutuhkanmu adalah dia aku hanya membantu mencari oleh karena itu aku akan sedikit bercerita tentangnya, bagaimana jaejoong shi ?" ungkap yoochun menjelaskan

"ah begitu, baiklah."

"nama presiden direkturmu jung yunho, hal yang baik darinya yaitu dia orang yang selalu bekerja keras,tegas,pantang menyerah dan berotak cerdas tapi sayangnya lebih banyak sifat buruknya dan hal ini harus membuatmu berhati-hati dan lebih bersabar aku yakin kau pasti bisa bersabar, itulah sebab kenapa mantan-mantan sekertarisnya wanita karena memang mereka lebih bisa sabar aku hanya memberikan pengarahan special ini kepadamu jaejoongah karena kau tidak mengikuti prosedur dan proses training yang biasa dilakukan."

"ne terimakasih, ah memangnya seperti apa saja sifat buruk direktur jung?"

"asal kau tau saja dia itu sangat egois,sombong dan selalu ingin menang sendiri jadi kau harus sangat hati-hati jika ingin mendebatnya, dia itu terlihat dingin dan berwibawa tapi kalau kau sudah lama mengenalnya dia adalah orang yang konyol dan manja tapi juga pintar memanjakan hehee yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia sangat sulit menyukai orang lain dan jika kau membuatnya membencimu maka dia akan membencimu selamanya, o ya jika kau membuat minuman untuknya jangan terlalu manis karena dia benci makanan manis karena kebanyakan wanita yang mengejarnya selalu memberi makanan manis itu membuat yunho muak dan dapat membuatmu dibenci selamanya."

"apa? Selamanya?" Tanya jaejoong sedikit takut dengan mendengar sifat calon bossnya

"tapi kau tenang saja jaejoong shi itu juga berlaku sebaliknya, jadi kesan pertama akan sangat penting berusahalah kau pasti bisa dan sekarang aku akan mengantarmu keruangannya ah satu lagi yunho selalu datang setengah jam lebih siang dari yang lain karena dia harus mengerjakan tugas khususnya tapi kau tetap harus masuk sesuai jam kerja, sebentar lagi dia sampai ayoo."

Jaejoong pov

Setelah direktur park mengantarku kini aku telah berada dalam ruangan calon bossku sendiri dengan rasa sedikit ragu dan takut serta ketegangan berputar-putar dalam otakku.

"aish bagaimana ini T.T" untuk mengurangi ketegangan akupun mengamati ruangannya yang terlihat elegan dan mewah menunjukan orang yang memiliki ruangan ini adalah orang yang mempunyai selera tinggi, dan mataku menangkap sebuah patung gajah kecil di sudut meja yang sepertinya berlapis emas aku terus mengamati patung itu hingga benar-benar terhanyut karena gajah adalah hewan faforitku, "ah kyeopta" tak henti-hentinya kukatakan kata itu hingga terlintas pikiran untuk mencurinya hingga suara tegas seorang namja mengagetkanku.

"siapa kau?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Saya seorang fans yunjae yang kangen banget sama mereka dan saya adalah orang baru dalam dunia tulis menulis, saya masih harus banyak belajar mohon kritik dan sarannya…. Terimakasih…

Yunho pov

Hari ini aku benar-benar bersemangat awas saja kalau yoochun belum menemukan sekertaris untukku mati saja sudah lama aku ingin menyebarkan foto-foto menjijikannya haha, kubuka pelan pintu ruanganku dan melihat sesosok namja yang mencurigakan kelakuannya bagaikan ingin mencuri sesuatu di ruanganku yang mewah ini hingga kuputuskan menegurnya dengan suara datar namun terdengar tegas dan cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut.

"kau siapa?"

"OH MY GOD" ucap pria itu terkaget-kaget akupun memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam

Author pov

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik mengamati patung gajah itu terperanjat kaget menatap yunho yang baru memasuki ruangannya seketika itu juga jaejoong langsung menunduk memberi hormat dan meminta maaf

"ah maaf saya kim jaejoong dan saya adalah sekertaris untuk presiden direktur jung yang diperintahkan oleh direktur park"

"oh jadi kau sekertaris baruku tapi bukankah kau pria?" Tanya yunho yang sedikit bingung karena wajah orang didepannya ini terlihat feminism begitu putih mulus dan bersih serta bibir merah alami namun memakai pakaian pria

"ne saya lelaki presdir jung, kenapa presdir?" heran jaejoong

"ah aku tidak pernah memilki sekertaris pria sebelumnya"

"tapi direktur park mengatakan bahwa anda tidak menyebutkan syarat untuk jenis kelamin kali ini"

"ah benar juga sebenarnya aku juga mencari wanita yang sudah menikah untuk jadi sekertarisku setidaknya mereka hanya menggodaku dan tidak mengejarku kebetulan kau namja pasti akan lebih mudah untuk kita, ok akan ku coba kau".

"ne terimakasih presdir" jawab jaejoong cepat "hih apa-apaan dia memangnya aku minyak kayu putih apa harus dicoba-coba"batin jaejoong sebal

Setelah itu yunho menunjukan meja kerja jaejoong

"jaejoongah aku akan menjelaskan tugas-tugasmu dan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan" kemudian yunhopun mulai menjelaskannya

"blab la bla bla bla blaaaaaaaaaaa blab la blab la bla bla blaaaaaaaaaaa blab la blab la bla blab la blab la bla bla 100000 X , ap kau mengerti jaejoongah ? jaejoong terdiam tidak menyahut membuat yunho kembali menegurnya lebih keras " kim jaejoong kau mengerti?"

"ah ye ye saya mengerti" jawab jaejoong tergugup karena kembali terkagum-kagum dan terpelongo (?) Dengan penjelasan bossnya yang sangaat panjang dan kurang jelas dengan hanya satu tarikan nafas bahkan jaejoong berpikir pasti bossnya ini bekas sales, karena sangat professional dalam bicara cepat.

"ah aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku jadi kalau kau tidak mengerti tanyakan pada orang lain jangan padaku." Tambah yunho membuat jaejoong ngeri

Dihari pertama bekerja jaejoong harus kalang kabut bertanya kesana kemari tentang pekerjaan yang dia lakukan, dia bahkan terpaksa mengganggu sekertaris yoochun dan karyawan lain karena yunho langsung memberikan tugas yang berat seperti mengecek keuangan perusahaan yang sangat rumit dan dengan sabar jaejoong mendengarkan seniornya yang membantunya dengan senang hati karena mereka juga sudah tau tabiat presdir jung sehingga mereka cukup prihatin dengan nasib jaejoong. dengan kerja keras akhirnya jaejoong dapat mengerti dalam menggarap tugasnya ia bukan tipe yang lamban dalam mengerti sesuatu hal, hingga akhirnya jam kerja hampir selesai membuat jaejoong senang bahwa ia akan segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya namun…

"jaejoongah…" panggil yunho pada jaejoong

"ne presdir.." sambil menuju ketempat yunho

"sebelum pulang aku ingin minum kopi tolong kau buatkan biasanya aku pulang siang dan mengopi dirumah tapi karena ada proyek besar aku tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat dan aku ingin kopi sekarang bisakah kau buatkan karena kudengar pantry sudah kosong"

"ne presdir" angguk jaejoong setengah hati menjalankan tugasnya karena ia merasa ini bukanlah kewajibannya

"ah jangan terlalu manis aku tidak suka" tambah yunho

Jaejoongpun kini berada di pantry dan menata gelas untuk membuat kopi matanya menjelajah mencari kopi untuk diseduhnya hingga ia melihat satu sachet bungkusan yang tertera tulisan kopi langsung saja jaejoong menyeduhnya dan menambahkan satu sendok gula dengan terburu-buru karena ia ingin segera bisa pulang kerumah. setelah kopi selesai dibuat jaejoong mengantarnya ke meja yunho

"presdir ini kopinya"

"ne.." kemudian yunho mulai meminumnya namun tiba-tiba

"BRUSSSSSHHHHHH" yunho menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya hingga mengenai wajah jaejoong yang masih didepannya kemudian "YAK KOPI MACAM APA INI KENAPA MANIS SEKALI !" teriaknya pada jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengelap mukanya

"ah benarkah presdir" tanpa sadar jaejoong langsung merebut kopi dari tangan yunho dan mencicipinya "hueek ini sangat manis" ucap jaejoong setelah mencicipi kopi itu bahkan untuknya yang suka makanan manis kopi itu masih terlalu manis.

"bukankah kopi itu sangat manis jaejoongah ?" Tanya yunho sambil mendelik tajam

*gluup* jaejoong menelan ludahnya ketika dia menyadari kesalahnnya "aku sungguh minta maaf presdir aku mohon tolong jangan pecat akuu" rengek jaejoong dengan wajah pucat bak mayat

Yunho hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya mendengar rengekan jaejoong "ya apa kau tidak pernah membuat kopi? Atau kau tidak suka padaku dan mencoba mengerjaiku kau harus ingat jaejoong shi ini hari pertamamu, sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya kau membuat kopi setidaknya aku ingin mendengar pembelaanmu?"

"aa aa aku memang tidak menyukai kopi dan jarang meminumnya tapi aku bisa membuatnya sajangnim tadi aku juga membuat kopi dengan cara yang biasa seperti yang orang lain umumnya lakukan, a aaku menuang kopi dari sachet menambahkan gula dan lalu menyeduhnya." Jelas jaejoong terbata

"APA? Kau membuat kopi dari bungkus sachet dan menambahkan gula, nol paboya (ap kau bodoh) kopi sachetan itu sudah dicampur gula jaejoongah kenapa kau menambahkan gula lagi dan lagi pula aku tidak pernah suka kopi sachet bukankah tadi aku sudah menjelaskan apa yan aku suka dan apa yang aku tidak suka?"

"maaf maaf presdir aku tidak tau kalau itu sudah dicampur dengan gula karena aku jarang membeli kopi aku hanya melihat tulisan kopi dan tidak membaca bungkusnya lebih detail maaf tolong jangan pecat aku sajangnim jeeebaaal" pinta jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca bak anak kucing minta dipungut, ia merasa bodoh karena tak mengingat-ingat dengan baik pesan yoochun dan penjelasan yunho.

"kali ini kau selamat jejoong shi kau tidak akan kupecat kali ini karena kondisi darurat jadi jangan ceroboh lagi dan buat kopi dari kopi yang berada dalam topless jika tidak kau tau akibatnnya! mengerti ? sekarang kau boleh pulang" ungkap yunho yang masih geram

"ne terimakasih presdir" jaejoongpun beranjak pulang dengan tertunduk lesu

Jaejoong apartement

Jaejoong pov

Setelah makan dan membersihkan diri aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang empuk milikku "arrgghhh" aku tak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal dengan hari ini, hari pertamaku bekerja aku tak menyangka akan seburuk ini bahkan lebih buruk ketika aku mondar mandir mencari kerja dan dapat penolakan aku bagaikan setrika yang harus menyetrika baju 100 lusin belum lagi aku meratapi kesalahanku pada presdir beruang itu, ya kini aku menyebutnya beruang karena sifatnya yang sangat beringas seperti beruang mengamuk jika dipikir-pikir kesalahanku tidak terlalu paarah hanya saja bear presdir itu yang kelewat sensitive dan membuatku takut untuk dipecat padahal aku sangat butuh pekerjaan untuk membantu kedua orang tuaku membayar hutang restoran sederhana milik keluargaku di chungnam kampung halamanku saat merugi dulu. aku tidak mungkin minta bantuan kepada ke 8 noonaku (kakak perempuan) yang juga hidup dengan sederhana jadi hanyalah aku yang bisa dia andalkan mengingat aku satu-satunya sarjana dan anak lelaki di keluargaku meskipun aku anak bungsu dan saatnya pula membalas jasa keluargaku yang sudah membuatku jadi sarjana meski mereka tak pernah meminta kembali ,huft… "menyebalkaaan" teriaku kencang didalam kamar hingga aku terlelap karena lelah mengeluh.

Author pov

Kini jaejoong telah genap satu bulan bekerja menjadi sekertaris yunho dan satu bulan ini tentu saja dilewati jaejoong dengan penuh perjuangan ala setrikaan namun jaejoong sudah bisa dengan baik mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya karena ia juga orang yang cepat belajar namun sifat cerobohnya masih sering kumat setiap hari membuat yunho kesal dan darah tinggi, setiap hari yunho selalu menahan emosinya pada jaejoong karena setiap harinya ada saja kelakuan cerobohnya, seperti sering menabrak yunho ketika berjalan karena jaejoong sibuk jelalatan melihat sekelilingnya tak jarang yunho sampai terjatuh dan hal itu juga menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang presdir yang kadang jatuh dihadapan banyak bawahannya, belum lagi ketika jaejoong menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata ketika mereka terlambat menghadiri rapaat dengan klien di luar kantor dan jaejoong menawarkan diri untuk menyetir, cara jaejoong mengemudi yang juga ugal-ugalan membuat yunho senam jantung dan selalu berdoa semoga agar changmin tidak menjadi yatim piatu meski jaejoong selalu berhasil membawanya tepat waktu tak jarang juga jaejoong mengantuk saat mendampingi yunho dalam rapat dan banyak sekali kecerobohan jaejoong yang lain yang membuat yunho geram sempat terlintas yunho ingin memecat jaejoong namun mengingat hasil kerjannya yang bagus dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan membuat yunho urung untuk memecat jaejoong. Hari ini mereka bekerja seperti biasa namun suasananya lebih tenang karena hingga jam makan siang jaejoong belum membuat ulah.

"presdir ini sudah jam makan siang apa anda ingin aku belikan makanan" Tanya jaejoong pada yunho

"tidak usah, aku akan makan dirumah"

"ah ne kalau begitu aku permisi" jaejoong pun pergi dari ruangan yunho dan berpapasan dengan yoochun yang memasuki ruangan yunho

"yun aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap yoochun tanpa basa-basi

"bantuan apa?"

"ini mengenai proyek iklan di jeju bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk menanganinya yunhoah?"

"aniyo bagaimana mungkin aku bisa yoochunna kau tau sendiri itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama dan jika aku pergi siapa yang akan menjaga changmin aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah dengan menitipkannya setiap hari di penitipan bayi lagi pula ummaku belum bisa pulang dalam waktu dekaat ini, aku tak bisa chunnah."

"aku mohon yun kali ini saja, klien dari amerika tiba-tiba saja mengubah jadwal pertemuannya jika aku tidak bertemu mereka maka perusahaan kita akan rugi besar dan hilang sudah kesempatan untuk membuat perusahaan kita semakin di kenal internasional yun lagi pula aku yang sejak awal merayu mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita jika aku menyeruhmu menggantikanku menemui mereka bisa saja mereka mengira aku ini orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan juga apa kau tidak merasa sia-sia jika ini dilewatkan ? Dan tentang changmin bawalah dia pergi bersamamu udara di jeju cukup bagus biarkan dia refreshing, jika dipikir-pikir setiap harinya changmin hanya menghabiskan waktu di penitipan bayi dia pasti bosan, hitung-hitung kau bekerja sambil liburan bersama, changmin juga sudah cukup besar untuk dibawa pergi-pergi kau tidak usah khawatir,ne? lagi pula kau juga tidak ingin terus-terusan menyembunyikan changmin kan? Mereka semua harus tau kalau kau sudah punya anak atau changmin akan sedih karena merasa tidak diakui olehmu"

"ne aku memang berniat mengenalkan changmin pada semua orang, tapi aku akan kerepotan chun jika merawat changmin sambil bekerja,aku harus bagaimana?"

"bawa jaejoong bersamamu."

"apa? Jaejoong? Maksudmu aku harus membawanya dan siang malam harus selalu bertemu dengannya NO aku tidak mau, kau tau sendiri kelakuannya chunn dia itu seperti fotokopian junsu aku bisa gila kalau harus aku menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengannya."

"tapi kau tidak bisa pungkiri kalau hasil kerja jaejoong sangat baik yun dan dia membuat hidupmu yang datar itu menjadi berwarna yun hahahaha "tawa renyah yoochun mengingat kecerobohan jaejoong yang membuat yunho geram dia sangat bahagia jika melihat yunho jatuh karena jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakang yunho serinng menabraknya dan hal itu membuat yunho mendengus kesaal " ah apakah junsu setiap hari masih menelponmu untuk menanyakan keadaan jaejoong?" lanjut yoochun

"huh tentu saja berwarna karena kau bahagia bisa melihat aku dipermalukan olehnya. Tentu saja junsu si pantat bebek itu masih tetap berisik menanyakan duplicatnya mereka berdua memang dumb and dumber." Keluh yunho

"ne terserah kau saja, jadi bagaimana apa kau mau bukankah yang kusebutkan tadi adalah solusi yang sangat baik?"

"kau benar baiklah I will take jaejoong with me." Pasrah yunho

"this is my best friend, ok aku pergi dulu selamat bersenang-senang dan hati-hati diperjalanan dan jika perlu ajak junsu sekaligus haha."

"kurasa kau ingin aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa agar kau bisa menguasai perusahaan ini sendiri kan?"

"dasar tuan jung sensitive, aku pergi.." pamit yoochun sambil keluar ruangan

Author pov

Kini setelah jaejoong selaesai makan ia segera kembali keruangannya yang berada dekat dengan ruangan bossnya yang hanya dibatasi dengan dinding dan pintu kaca tembus pandang yang menghubungkannya langsung ke ruangan bossnya untuk mempermudahkan mereka berkomunikasi dan tentunnya memudahkan yunho mengawasi kerja sekertaris cerobohnya kim jaejoong.

"jaejoongah kemarilah ada yang harus aku bicarakan" panggil yunho cepat setelah jaejoong masuk keruangannya, jaejoongpun segera mengangguk dan bergegas menghadap yunho dan berdiri dihadapan yunho.

"jaejoongah persiapkan dirimu untuk pergi ke pulau jeju bersamaku besok pagi untuk beberapa minggu mungkin juga bisa dua minggu atau lebih lama tergantung seberapa cepat proyek itu selesai, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mendampingiku dan membantu pekerjaanku disana."

"apa? jeju? Proyek ? tapi kenapa mendadak begini sajangnim ?"

"sebenarnya ini tugas yoochun tapi tiba-tiba dia ada kepentingan mendadak dan tidak bisa datang, kebetulan pekerjaanku dikantor tidak terlalu padat jadi aku yang menggantikannya"

"apa itu proyek yang sangat penting sehingga anda harus datang?" Tanya jaejoong karena sebenarnya dia sedikit malas untuk datang kepulau indah itu bersama yunho.

"ne itu proyek sangat penting proyek ini adalah kerja sama perusahaan kita dengan kementrian pariwisata pemerintah untuk mempromosikan pariwisata dalam negeri pada negara lain dan tentu saja iklan ini akan di tampilkan di luar negeri oleh karena aku harus memastikan proyek ini lancar dan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun, apa kau tidak ingin mengerjakan tugasmu jaejoong shi?"

"ah aaniyo tentu saja aku akan mengerjakan tugasku sebaik mungkin." Jawab cepat jaejoong menyadari posisinya tak akan mampu menolak kehendak bossnya ini

"oke, besok pagi tunggulah aku didepan kantor pada jam masuk kerja aku akan menjeputmu."

Jaejoong apartement

Jaejoong pov

Kini aku berada dikamarku membereskan dan memilah-milah pakaian untuk kubawa besok kepulau jeju bersama bear presdir bastard itu "aish bagaimana ini, ya tuhan aku tidak ingin bersamanya dalam waktu lama, aku bisa mati muda huwaaa….. hiks" hampir saja aku menangis meraung-raung jika saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa aku ini lelaki, bukannya kenapa-napa tapi aku sungguh tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan jung yunho itu bertemu di siang hari saja membuatku harus berkali-kali menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar lalu bagaimana jika harus mendengar ocehan dan makiannya siang dan malam setiap hari, mungkin aku terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah yang kurasakan bahkan sakit hati lebih lama membekas ketimbang luka fisik, bagaimanapun aku ini tidak pernah dibentak dan di maki-maki oleh orang tuaku sendiri bahkanterkadang bahkan bear presdir mengatai aku seperti siput atau "gajah saja lebih pintar darimu" itulah kata-kata yang paling kuingat karena dia tau aku sangat menyukai gajah bahkan sering ketahuan ketika aku mengamati patung gajah yang cute diruanganya ketika ia pergi dan tiba-tiba kembali dan ia sekarang menggunakan hewan kesayanganku itu sebagai alat menghinaku lalu tak jarang pula dia memakiku di depan orang banyak atau karyawan lain yang membuatku berkali-kali harus ekstra bersabar meski aku sangat ingin membalas makiannya bahkan kalau perlu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bak mandi agar dia berhenti berbicara. Sejak kecil orang tua dan ke 8 kakak perempuanku tidak pernah membentakku apalagi memakiku mereka selalu mengingatkanku dengan cara yang halus apabila aku melakukan kesalahan dan juga selalu memanjakanku, sebenarnya yunho tidak perlu seperti orang tuaku cukup tidak menghinaku di hadapan banyak orang hal itu yang membuatku benar-benar frustasi karena orang akan memandangku sebagai orang tak berguna aku tahu kecerobohannku memang parah tapi aku selalu berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang tidak ku sengaja itu dan apa tidak bisa dia sedikit saja punya pengertian, bahkan dia juga tidak pernah memerintah dengan kata tolong dan mengucapkan terimakasih sungguh orang yang dingin sempat terlintas untuk berhenti namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya kapan lagi aku bisa dapat kesempatan bekerja di perusahaan yang bagus seperti jung corp ini mulai sekarang aku sudah bertekad untuk berjuang dan menghilangkan sifat manjaku untuk terus bertahan tapi tiba-tiba saja semangatku goyah membayangkan aku akan mendapat makian dipulau jeju yang indaah, aku heran usiannya cukup muda dan punya pendidikan yang tinggi tapi kenapa sifatnya seperti itu aku pikir ia juga mengidap darah tinggi akutt huft . Pendidikan dan jabatan tinggi memang tidak menjamin attitude seseorang itu baik. "arrrrrggggghhhhh" malam ini benar-benar penyakit mengeluhku kambuh lagi membuatku pening.

At yunho apartememet

Author pov

Sosok yunho yang dingin kini terlihat begitu kontras terlihat begitu hangat saat ia berhadapan dengan putra semata wayangnya jung changmin yang kini sedang bermain mobil-mobilan yang yunho belikan, kini sudut bibir yunho terangkat dengan hanya melihat putranya yang bukan mendorong mobil-mobilan tersebut tapi justru menabok-nabok mobilnya dengan dot dalam mulutnya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya terlihat marah bak orang dewasa yang marah saat mobilnya macet, changmin tampak tidak senang ketika mobil favoritnya itu berhenti karena yunho menghentikannya melalui remot yang dikuasainnya, tak tahan dengan ekspresi lucu putrannya akhirnnya membuat yunho mengangkat changmin kedalam pangkuanya dan mulai mengajaknya mengobrol.

"changminnah.. besok kau akan appa ajak kau jalan-jalan ke pulau jeju disana ada pantai dan banyak tempat dengan pemandangan yang indah, jika dipikir-pikira sejak kau lahir appa belum pernah mengajakmu berlibur benarkan, apa kau mau?"

"ne… appa" jawab yunho pada dirinya sendiri dengan logat menirukan suara anak kecil sedangkan changmin sendiri masih sibuk menatap mobil-mobilannya yang tak kunjung berjalan kembali dengan terus berusaha mendekati mobil-mobilannya dengan menggeliat-liat dalam pangkuan yunho namun dengan mudah yunho menarik dan dengan mudah pula ia mendekap changmin lebih erat dalam pangkuannya.

"changminahhh.." panggil yunho lagi namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah dan lembut "maaf ne karena kau hanya bisa berlibur dengan appa dan tidak bisa mengajak umma, tuhan terlalu sayang pada umma jadi tuhan dengan cepat menyuruhnya kembali kesisinya atau mungkin karena appa tidak becus menjaga ummamu bahkan appa menyembunyikan pernikahan kami, maaf sayang appa sayang padamu sangat sangat sayang, appa akan melakukan apapun untukmu saranghee changminahh muachh." Ucap yunho sambil mencium changmin penuh kasih sayang dan inilah sosok rapuh yunho yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini dan seolah mengerti kerapuhan appanya changmin berhenti memberontak dan menatap yunho dengan polos perlahan-lahan mata changmin mulai sayu seperti terbuai kehangatan ketika yunho memeluknya dengan seiring ciuman kasih sayang yang tak kunjung berhenti bahkan kini lelehan air mata yunho mulai jatuh membasahi dahi changmin yang mulai terlelap tidur.

The day

Author pov

Pagi ini jaejoong sudah siap menunggu yunho di depan kantor meski dengan wajah sedikit lesu namun jaejoong tepat sabar menunggu yunho dengan duaa koper di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya hingga kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang ia kenal melaju memasuki gerbang kantor bedanya mobil itu kini tidak dikendarai sendiri oleh pemiliknya melainkan seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan seragam seorang supir untuk orang-orang kaya dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu sudah dihadapan jaejoong tanpa ragu jaejoong masuk ke pintu belakang mobil dan mendudukan dirinya tapi saat akan memberi hormat pada bossnya tiba-tiba…

"HYAAAAAAAA…." Teriak jaejoong kaget dan membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sesosok bayi mungil dengan mata sipit persis seperti yunho namun sangat imut yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan wajah yunho yang selalu ditekuk dimana bayi itu kini sedang tertawa renyah dan menatap jaejoong intens karena posisi duduk bayi itu yang menyamping dalam pangkuan hangat yunho dan teriakan jaejoong mulai mengubah raut wajah yunho menjadi lebih tertekuk.

"YAK JAEJOONG SHI KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK" ucap yunho yang justru berteriak sama persis seperti jaejoong membuat changmin terkekeh khas bayi melihat kedua namja dewasa yang saling berteriak itu

"maaf presdir aku hanya kaget melihat bayi dipangkuan anda, aku pikir itu ilusi, presdir bukankah kita akan ke pulau jeju atau anda harus menjaga keponakan anda sebelum kita berangkat." Ucap jaejoong sok tau dengan tetap mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bahwa bayi yang dihadapannya adalah nyata karena bagaimanapun, bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi bisa terlihat begitu nyaman duduk di pangkuan yunho yang notabene adalah seorang scary ice prince itu begitu pikir jaejoong.

"bagaimana mungkin bayi seimut,selucu dan setampan ini adalah ilusi eoh ? jangan bercanda dan satu lagi jangan sok tau dia ini anakku dan bukan keponakanku mengerti ?" ucap yunho tegas.

"APAAAAAAA?" teriak jaejoong dua kali lebih keras dari volume teriakan sebelumnya membuat yunho dan supirnya terpaksa menutup telinganya bahkan beberapa orang yang sedang berada dekat disekitar mobil yunho yang belum melaju di depan pinti kantor itu harus mengelus dada karena kaget namun berbeda dengan changmin yang justru tertawa renyah sepertinya dia sangat menyukai pemandangan reaksi orang dewasa didepannya ini terbukti dengan nyaringnya kekehan khas bayi yang keluar dari bibir mungilnnya.

TBC….

Thank you for reading, jika berkenan tinggalkan review yaa : )


	3. Chapter 3 getting close

CHAPTER 3

Maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni karya saya..

Author pov

Yunho kini tengah berjalan keluar dari area bandara dengan changmin berada dalam gendongan sisi kanan yunho setelah 2 jam perjalanan dengan pesawat dan kini mereka menanti kedatangan mobil jemputan yang nantinya akan membawa yunho ke hotel tempatnya menginap sedangkan sang sekertaris terlihat masih berjalan kesusahan dengan menenteng koper yunho dan kedua koper jaejoong sendiri, kini ia berjalan menyusul yunho dalam jarak sekitar 5 meter dibelakang yunho namun jaejoong terlihat sedikit aneh karena sekarang wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tatapan matanya pun terlihat kosong jaejoong seperti orang syok yang habis melihat hantu atau kecelakaan yang parah, belum genap ia mengampiri yunho dan berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak mobil jemputan yunho sudah datang membuat jaejoong kembali harus membopong koper-koper tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi, jaejoong baru mengambil nafas setelah duduk di dalam mobil tubuhnya memang lega setelah melepas beban berat ditubuhnya namun kini gantian pikirannya berkecamuk kembali karena menatap wajah bossnya yang masih terlihat seperti beruang marah yang siap menerkam kapan saja, yaa alasan jaejoong pucat karena sebelum berangkat tadi jaejoong telah kenyang mendapat omelan, cacian, dan makian yang mungkin panjangnnya lebih dari selusin kereta api beserta gerbongnnya akibat teriakan reflek jaejoong menanggapi tentang changmin yang menurut yunho bisa membuat sang bayi laki-laki mungil itu jantungan bahkan jaejoong berpikir jika tidak ada changmin dalam pangkuan yunho mungkin pipi jaejoong telah berubah warna dan mungkin gigi-giginya juga sudah rontok. Mobil itu kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedang dan ketiga penumpang dalam mobil itu larut dalam duniannya masing-masing changmin masih sibuk dalam mimipinya sedangkan yunho alisnya terus bertaut entah apa yang dipikirkannya dan jaejoong masih setia dengan wajah pucatnya sesekali matanya melirik changmin yang terlelap nyaman, jaejoong merasa bahwa wajah changmin yang damai sedikit-sedikit bisa mengurangi rasa kalutnya suasana tetap sunyi hingga tanpa terasa mobil sudah sampai di depan hotel memaksa mereka turun menuju kedalam hotel.

"selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap petugas hotel

"reservasi atas nama park yoochun" ucap yunho cepat dan petugas langsung mengambil kunci kamar untuk yunho

"silakan kamar nomor 203"

"apa tuan park hanya memesan satu kamar?" Tanya yunho

"ne reservasinnya hanya untuk satu kamar tuan"

"kalau begitu sediakan satu kamar lagi"

"maaf tuan tapi kami kehabisan kamar.."

"apa? Mana mungkin hotel besar begini kehabisan kamar?" sewot yunho sedangkan jaejoong hanya berdiam diri dengan muka bodohnya disarming yunho

"itu karena ini musim liburan sekolah jadi banyak keluarga yang berlibur ditambah ada rombongan dari kementerian pariwisata dan kru pembuatan iklan yang membooking hampir seluruh kamar disini, sungguh kami minta maaf tuan" jawab sang resepsionis yang juga sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam yunho

"baiklah kalau begitu" pasrah yunho

Mereka sudah berada dikamar sekarang jaejoong terlihat sangat gelisah terlihat dari bola matanya yang bergerak kesana kemari baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada yunho namun dengan cepat yunho memotongnnya seakan mengerti apa yang akan jaejoong katakan.

"kau tidur sekamar denganku tapi kau tidur di sofa karena ranjang hanya untuk aku dan changmin, kau tenang saja ini hotel mahal jadi kau tidak usah khawatir kalau sofa itu akan membuat badanmu pegal-pegal." Ucap yunho gampang

"ne … " jawab jaejoong lirih sambil matannya melirik ranjang king zize yang terlihat elegan dengan sprei warna kuning gadingnnya "huh padahal ranjangnya cukup jika ditambah diriku bahkan cukup untuk 5 orang. lagi pula kami sama-sama namja tak ada yang akan terjadi, ah tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga tidak mau jika harus tidur dekat-dekat dengan beruang galak itu." Gerutu jaejoong dalam batin.

Author pov

Setelah membereskan urusan dikamar tadi seperti membereskan barang-barang kini yunho dan jaejoong sudah rapi dengan setelan jas hitam untuk menghadiri rapat proyek iklan, rapat juga dilakukan di dalam hotel sedangkan changmin lagi-lagi harus dititipkan di penitipan anak yang kebetulan tersedia di hotel tersebut. Rapat dihadiri cukup banyak orang dan berlangsung sedikit alot karena perbedaan pendapat tentang bagaimana pelaksanaan konsep yang telah disetujui sebelumnya hal tersebut membuat rapat berlangsung lebih lama dari seharusnya rapat berlangsung dari jam 11 siang dan kini baru selesai jam 5 sore dipotong jam makan siang yang membuatnya semakin lama lagi-lagi rasa bersalah pada changmin menghinggapi yunho apalagi malam ini dia harus mengecek hasil rapat tadi seperti jumlah budget,konsep,artis dan perijinan tempat, yunho merasa malam ini pasti akan sangat berat untuknya hingga kemungkinan untuk lembur sangatlah besar padahal besok pagi ia harus meninjau lokasi yang akan digunakan. Lamunan yunho buyar ketika sampai di penitipan ia melihat changmin menangis hebat meski sudah dicoba ditenangkan oleh beberapa wanita yang sepertinya adalah pengasuh ditempat itu, kemudian mata changmin menangkap sosok appanya yang mendekatinya dengan raut wajah khawatir ,namun justru tangisan bertambah kencang, changmin seakan marah pada appanya meninggalkan ia lama ditempat asing yang belum dikenalnya bukan tempat biasanya changmin dititipkan ia akan selalu tersenyum riang saat sang appa menjemputnya. Kini mereka sudah berada dalam kamar dan ini sudah dua jam changmin menangis tanpa henti membuat yunho kalang kabut dan wajahnya Nampak sengat frustasi namun tak pernah menyerah untuk menimang-nimang agar ia berhenti menangis hinnga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yunho.

"bolehkah aku mencoba menenangkan changmin?" Tanya jaejoong hati-hati seketika itu yunho langsung menatap tajam jaejoong

"ani tidak boleh aku tidak ingin changmin terluka karena kecerobohanmu lebih baik cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu saja dan ingat jangan sampai ada kesalahan sedikitpun araso?"

"ne.." jawab jaejoong menunduk pasrah sedikit kecewa karena ucapan bossnya, bagimanapun seceroboh-cerobohnya jaejoong dia tidak akan mencoba melukai seorang anak kecil dengan lesu iapun melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh yunho padahal harusnya jaejoong hanya membantu namun kini ia terpaksa harus mengerjakan semuanya.

Satu jam kemudian changmin telah jatuh tertidur mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah menangis berjam-jam hal ini membuat yunho lega namun disisi lain perasaan bersalah mendominasi, dari awal niatnya adalah bekerja sambil berlibur namun sepertinnya akan sangat sulit untuk mengatur waktu agar seimbang diantara keduannya setelah membaringkan changmin diposisi yang nyaman serta menyelimutinnya ditempat tidur yunho bergegas menghampiri jaejoong namun ternyata jaejoong sendiri telah terlelap nyenyak di sofa tak kalah dengan changmin dengan laptop yang masih menyala, melihat wajah jaejoong yang damai dalam tidurnnya membuat yunho tidak tega untuk membangunkannya sepertinnya namja manis itu sangat lelah yunho masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana seharian ini jaejoong seperti mayat hidup sejak tiba di bandara tadi yunho sudah menyuruh jaejoong melakukan ini dan itu bahkan terlihat seperti pembantu ketimbang sekertaris, yunho menyuruhnya membawa kopernya yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan itu belum lagi jaejoong harus membawa kopernya sendiri bahkan m tak jarang ketika jaejoong berjalan dibandara tadi menabrak orang-orang didepannya membuatnnya berulang kali harus meminta maaf belum lagi saat rapat tadi tenaga jaejoong juga cukup terperas menerima perintah-perintah dari yunho dan yang paling parah adalah kejadian sebelum berangkat ke jeju dimana yunho memaki jaejoong yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan karena yunho memarahinnya terlalu keras terlihat dari wajah jaejoong yang suram setelah dimaki oleh dan yunho sebersit rasa bersalah menyeruak di hati. Bukan maksud yunho untuk memaki jaejoong terlalu keras hanya saja yunho sedikit tegang karena ini pertama kalinnya ia akan mengenalkan identitas changmin dan statusnnya sebagai seorang ayah yang selama ini ia tutupi dan jaejoonglah orang pertama yang mengetahuinnya namun reaksi jaejoong yang mengagetkan membuat yunho sedikit emosi sehingga ia bertindak berlebihan. Yunhopun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sendiri dan membiarkan jaejoong tertidur dengan sebelumnya ia menyelimuti tubuh jaejoong.

Pagi telah tiba dan ketiga namja dikamar 203 kini tengah menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tubuh yang telah rapi berbalut jas menandakan mereka telah siap untuk pergi bahkan namja kecil yang kemarin terus rewel itu kini terlihat tenang menerima suapan bubur dari appanya sedangkan jaejoong yang berada diantara mereka masih sibuk melirik kedua namja yang berseberangan dengannya seolah ada yang tertahan dimulutnnya hingga akhirnnya ia memberanikan diri.

"presdir maaf aku ketiduran semalam, eeeeemmm hari ini kita akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk keperluan syuting dan mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, bahkan lebih lama dari kemarin aku hanya khawatir dengan changmin yang mungkin saja ia hari ini ia tidak betah lagi dipenitipan."

"aku akan membawannya bersama kita"jawab yunho tanpa menanggapi permintaan maaf jaejoong mungkin ia tidak ingin terlihat baik di depan jaejoong yang akan mengurangi kharismannya.

"ne presdir" ucap jaejoong lemah sesaat sebelumnya ia sempat membelalakan matanya kaget bahwa bayi mungil ini akan diajak bekerja 'kenapa tidak ditinggalkan saja ia dengan ibunya sih apa ia tidak kasian changmin pasti akan sangat lelah' tambah jaejoong dalam hati merutuki kelakuan yunho yang seenaknya saja membawa bayi saat bekerja 'apa jangan-jangan yunho sudah mempersiapkan changmin untuk menjadi penerusnya sejak bayi dia sungguh gila kalaupun di ajak apa changmin akan langsung tau tentang bisnis' begitu pikir jaejoong.

Author pov

Waktu hampir masuk jam makan siang dan Kini mereka sudah berada dilokasi ketiga yang akan digunakan untuk syuting, berupa perbukitan hijau yang terpampang luas dengan pepohonan yang rindang dan angin yang semilir sejuk namun keindahan itu seperti tidak bisa dinikmati oleh yunho dan rombongannya karena jika diperhatikkan dengan baik rombongan yunho kini terlihat sedikit kacau karena lagi-lagi changmin menangis keras sejak berada di lokasi kedua tadi disebuah pantai dan tentu saja wajah yunho kembali menyiratkan rasa frustasinnya ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan changmin menangis seperti ini sebelumnnya changmin adalah bayi yang jarang rewel beruntung rombongan yunho sangat mengerti dan tidak marah pada presiden direktur muda itu beberapa orang memang sempat syok tadi ketika bertemu yunho yang membawa bayi dan mengatakan bahwa itu anaknnya tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang berani bertanya lebih lanjut karena takut dikira terlalu dalam mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, orang-orang yang ada dalam rombomgan yunho turut khawatir melihat bayi lucu itu terus menangis sehingga satu persatu dari mereka mencoba menenangkan changmin entah sudah ditangan orang keberapa yang mencoba menenangkan changmin namun semuannya gagal changmin hanya berhenti menangis sekitar 5 menit kemudian kembali menangis hampir semua orang disana sudah menngendong changmin hanya ada satu orang yang belum mencobannya yaitu kim jaejoong ia terlalu takut untuk menawarkan diri teringat yunho yang tak memperbolehkannya namun hasratnnya untuk memcoba menenangkan changmin yang sebernannya sejak awal sudah mencuri hatinnya bahkan meskipun sudah dimaki yunho jaejoong masih sangat ingin menyentuh changmin dan menggendongnya,memangkunnya dan jangan lupa untuk mencium pipi cubbynya hasrat yang tak tertahankan itu akhirnnya membuat jaejoong memberanikan diri menhampiri yunho ia juga sudah tidak tahan dan tidak tega melihat changmin yang terus menangis bisa-bisa kotak menangis changmin akan habis nantinnya.

"presdir " panggilnya pada yunho yang sedang mengamati changmin yang masih menangis dalam gendongan seorang staff perempuan.

"ada apa?" Tanya yunho tanpa menoleh

" aku ingin mencoba menenangkan changmin" kali ini ucapan jaejoong berhasil membuat yunho menatapnya.

"tidak boleh" jawab yunho singkat

"kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh ?" keluh jaejoong yang belum mau menyerah

"karena kau ceroboh" jawab yunho datar

"aku memang ceroboh tapi aku tidak akan melukainnya"bela jaejoong lagi

"kau tidak bisa menjamin itu bahkan kau sering melukaiku" jawab yunho dengan seringai yang meremehkan pada jaejoong

"tapi aku…" ucapan jaejoong terpotong oleh yunho "sudahlah sekali kubilang tidak maka artinya tidak" sambil yunho berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong tanpa jaejoong sadari matannya sudah berkaca-kaca hatinya sakit tidak bisa menyentuh changmin ia juga merasa begitu rendah dimata yunho, jaejoong tau ia sering berbuat kesalahan tapi bukan berarti yunho bisa selalu merendahkannya dia memang lelaki tapi lelaki juga punya hati yang bisa terluka.

At hotel

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam yunho dan jaejoong sudah kembali kekamar mereka dan sudah selesai membersihkan diri, tadi mereka pulang lebih dulu dan tidak ikut melanjutkan perjalanan mengingat kondisi changmin, kini bayi itu telah terlelap seperti sebelumnnya ia tidur karena lelah menangis bahkan ia belum sempat meminum susunya untuk makan malam. Yunho dan jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop masing-masing ada dihadapan mereka baru saja mereka akan mulai bekerja tiba-tiba

"oooooaaaaakkk ooooooaaaaakkkk…" suara tangisan changmin kembali menngema dikamar yang sunyi itu untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara jadi yunho tidak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu penghuni kamar sebelahnya. Yunho bergegas menuju ke ranjang tempat changmin berada dan segera menggendongnya ketika yunho berbalik ia melihat jaejoong yang ternyata mengikutinnya untuk kesekian kalinnya jaejoong ingin menawarkan diri menenangkan changmin.

" kembalilah bekerja, aku akan menenangkannya"

"tapi aku.."

"tidak boleh, kau akan tetap mendapat jawaban yang sama" akhirnya jaejoong berbalik hendak kembali ke sofa untuk bekerja namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badannya menghadap yunho yang kini masih berdiri menyamping. Yunho yang merasakan jaejoong masih disitu menghadapkan dirinya menatap jaejoong dan betapa kagetnya yunho saat ini menatap mata bulat dan manik hitam milik jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca digenangi air mata yang yunho yakin pandangan jaejoong sudah buram tertutupi air matanya sendiri, dan hingga akhirnyaa jaejoong terisak pelan.

"hiks… hiks… hiks" dan tiba-tiba "HUUWWAAAAAA HIKS KIKS HIKS " jaejoong menangis keras "huwwaaa hiks hiks oooaaakk ooaaaakkk "saling bersahutan dengan tangis changmin, yunho membelalakan matanya dengan kedua namja yang kini menangis di sekitarnnya yang satu menangis dalam gendongannya dan yang satu lagi namja dewasa yang sudah menginjak kepala dua kini juga menangis didepannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya yunho melihat sosok namja dewasa yang menangis bak anak 5 tahun yang permennya direbut. seketika pikirannya blank~ membuat telingannya tiba-tiba menjadi tuli pada suara tangisan yang meraung-raung karena kekagetannya namun tanpa disangka kini situasinya sedikit berubah changmin yang sekarang masih berada dalam gendongan yunho menghentikan isakan tangisnya, sekarang changmin justru sibuk menatap dengan mata beningnnya yang basah pada jaejoong yang menangis didepannya, sepertinnya changmin juga sama terkejutnnya dengan sang appa. isakan changmin yang berhenti menyadarkan yunho dari keterjutannya kemudian yunho mendudukan changmin di ranjang dan menghampiri jaejoong saat akan memegang bahu jaejoong tiba-tiba tangisan jaejoong menjadi lebih keras membuat yunho bingung setengah mati bahkan lebih bingung ketimbang saat changmin menangis.

60 menit kemudian jaejoong dan yunho duduk berdampingan disofa yunho masih sibuk mengusap punggung jaejoong dan tanpa henti berkata "maaf" isakan jaejoong kini sudah berkurang dan hampir sepenuhnya jaejoong berhenti menangis. Akhirnnya jaejoong benar-benar sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang ia tengah mengelap sisa air matanya dengan baju lengan panjangnnya yang membuat yunho melongo karena jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Baru saja yunho akan bertanya sebab jaejoong menangis namun kembali terdengar suara tangis changmin "oaakkk oaaakk". Shit ! yunho mengumpat dalam hati bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa meninggalkan changmin sendirian di ranjang untuk menenangkan jaejoong, saat tubuhnya beranjak yunho mengentikan langkahnnya dan menatap jaejoong.

"kali ini kau boleh mencoba menenangkannya jaejoongah" ucap yunho lembut." WHUSSS" dengan cepat jaejoong berlari melewati yunho seperti kilat menuju changmin, 'apa dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh changmin' Tanya yunho dalam hati meskipun ia mengijinkan jaejoong namun sebersit kekhawatiran masih mengglayuti yunho, mengingat sifat jaejoong yang ceroboh tapi mengingat jaejoong yang sudah meledak ia tidak ingin menambah lagi masalah dengan namja manis itu toh dia juga ada disini kalau-kalau jaejoong mulai bersikap ceroboh bagaimanapun juga yunho juga masih punya persaan dan tidak ingin membuat anak orang menangis, yunho akui dia memang kasar dan dingin namun sebenarnya ia adalah lelaki yang hangat dan penyayang hanya saja akhir-akhir ini hidupnnya terasa begitu berat setelah ditinggal istri dan harus mengurus anaknya yang masih kecil yang masih butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu hal inilah yang membuat yunho berubah ia menjadi orang yang sangat sensitive sehingga menyebabkan orang lain menerima akibatnya bukan hanya jaejoong banyak yang sering kecipratan dampak sifat sensitive yunho contohnya yoochun sahabatnya namun jaejoonglah yang paling sering karena ia orang yang paling dekat dengan yunho saat ini, jaejoong memang ceroboh tapi jika yunho pikir ulang jaejoong juga tidak terlalu keterlaluan ia juga selalu berusaha memperbaiki diri dan meminta maaf hanya saja yunho yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya dan yunho baru menyadari itu tadi ketika emosi jaejoong meledak dan kini secara tidak langsung ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan bersikap lebih lembut pada jaejoong mencoba kembali menjadi yunho yang ramah dan hangat meski masih banyak sifat buruknya yang lain. Tak disangka tangisan jaejoong itu bisa menggugah yunho untuk memperbaiki dirinya apalagi changmin membutuhkan role model yang baik agar ia kelak juga bisa jadi orang yang baik. Yunho masih sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa sifatnya bisa membuat namja dewasa sekertarisnya itu menangis, jika lelaki saja menangis lalu apa mantan-mantan sekertaris wanitannya yang punya perasaan lebih lembut dulu ia buat menangis dengan sifat galaknya tanpa sepengetahuannya dulu.

Yunho masih saja melamun dan menginteropeksi sifatnya kemudian ia mengingat jaejoong yang mencoba menenangkan changmin ia menengok ke arah ranjang namun sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda disana membuat ia berdiri dan matanya menjelajah setiap sudut kamar lalu retina matanya menagkap sosok jaejoong yang sedang menggendong changmin hangat dekat kaca balkon kamar jari-jari jaejoong menunjuk ke arah luar sepertinnya sedang sibuk menceritakan apa saja yang ada diluar sana, changminpun sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang membuat yunho terkejut betapa cepatnya ia menenangkan changmin padahal sudah banyak yang mencobannya dan gagal bahkan yunho sendiripun gagal. Jika diperhatikan cara menggendong jaejoong persis seperti seorang ibu ia terlihat professional berbeda dengan yunho yang masih kaku dalam menggendong changmin. Akhirnya yunho memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dengan apa yang jaejoong lakukan ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan saja.

Setelah lama jaejoong berada di balkon kini jaejoong menggendong changmin dengan alat bantu dan tangannya yang menganggur mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat susu untuk changmin, ia ingat dengan jelas kalau changmin pasti lapar, jaejoong membuat susu changmin dengan cekatan ia menuang air panas kedalam dot namun tidak sampai penuh kemudian menambahkan sedikit air dingin lalu menutup dan mengocok susu tersebut sebelum memberikan susu tersebut pada changmin jaejoong terlebih dulu mencicipi susu tersebut dengan meneteskan sedikit kepunggung tangannya.

"cha suhunya sudah pas minnie-ah sekarang waktunya untuk meminum susumu.." ucap jaejoong pada changmin sambil memberikan susu tersebut.

Yunho yang masih memperhatikan jaejoong dari sofa untuk kesekian kalinya ia dibuat terkejut oleh kim jaejoong karena lagi lagi jaejoong menunjukan bahwa ia professional dalam mengurus bayi, hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh lelaki pada umumnya oh sekarang betapa menyesalnya yunho yang tidak sejak awal mengijinkan jaejoong untuk menenangkan changmin, image ceroboh jaejoong seketika hilang tertutupi dengan sifat lembutnya rasa sesal itu bercampur dengan rasa curiga 'apa mungkin jaejoong sudah pernah punya anak ya' Tanya yunho dalam hati. ' ah tapi di profilnya ia masih single, sudahlah untuk apa aku repot memikirkannya nanti aku bisa tanyakan padanya dari mana dia mendapat keahlian itu sekarang yang penting changmin tidak rewel.' Batin yunho dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati jaejoong.

Changmin telah habis meminum susunya kemudian jaejoong membaringkan changmin diranjang dan memeriksa popok changmin.

"omoo popokmu sudah penuh minie-ah ahjussi akan segera menggantinya ne agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak ne." Jaejoong segera mengambil popok dan mengganti popok changmin yang dirasa sudah kotor ia menggantinya dengan cepat tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun tidak seperti yang sering dilakukan yunho yang memakaikan popok dengan asal pada changmin, mata yunho melebar melihat adegan tersebut.

"sepertinya aku akan terkena penyakit jantung jika aku terus-terusan terkejut begini" ucap yunho lirih

Setelah popok changmin jaejoong ganti kini jaejoong ikut berbaring disebelah kiri changmin tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat changmin lalu mulutnya bergerak mulai menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk changmin perlahan mata bayi imut itu tertutup menandakan bahwa lagu jaejoong sukses mengantarkan changmin tidur, namun lagu itu juga sukses mengantarkan jaejoong sendiri ke alam mimpi ia kini terlelap damai disamping changmin dengan jarak yang dekat seolah menghangatkan tubuh bayi kecil yunho yang masih rapuh itu.

Yunho pov

Aku lega Akhirnya changmin bisa tertidur dengan tenang dan nyaman bukan karena lelah menangis seperti sebelumnya, kini aku tengah duduk diranjang mengamati dua sosok yang ada disampingku tadi aku sempat merasa sebagai orang asing karena terlihat jaejoong dan changmin memiliki duniannya sendiri, malam ini entah berapa kali aku dibuat terkejut oleh sekertarisku ini, benar kata yoochun hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna sejak ia datang meski sering membuatku marah dengan sifat cerobohnya yang sebenarnya kadang juga membuatku tersenyum diam-diam mengingat betapa konyolnya dia, ini pertama kalinnya aku menatap wajah jaejoong intens lagi-lagi aku terkejut meskipun aku sudah lelah terkejut namun aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkejut aku baru sadar jika jaejoong memiliki kulit bersih yang seputih susu aku rasa kulit itu akan sangat halus bila disentuh dan ia memiliki mata bulat hitam yang bening terlihat sangat jelas ketika aku menatap matanya yang menangis tadi bahkan mata itu masih terlihat sangat indah saat tertutup dengan berhiaskan bulu mata lentik,pandanganku turun menuju hidungnya, hidung mancung yang indah dan ketika pandanganku turun kebibirnya mataku sempat terpaku dan tak bisa berkedip untuk beberapa saat jaejoong memiliki bibir penuh dengan warna semerah cherry padahal ia tidak menggunakan pemulas bibir. Jika disimpulkan maka satu kata untuk jaejoong "CANTIK" untuk ukuran namja jaejoong ini memilki wajah yang cantik bahkan tubuhnnya tidak ditumbuhi bulu-bulu seperti namja kebanyakan, kulitnya mulus putih bersih dan aura keibuannya menguar begitu saja sangat terlihat ia adalah orang yang lembut dan hangat dengan caranya tadi mengurus putraku dan kini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ibu untuk changmin.

Author pov

Tiba-tiba mata yunho melebar setelah ia sibuk dengaan pikirannya tadi "aish apa yang aku pikirkan bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir kalau ia seperti ibu untuk changmin" umpat yunho pada dirinya membuat changmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya terusik karena umpatan yunho, yunho yang menyadari itu langsung berusaha menenangkan dan ia sangat lega ketika changmin kembali tidur dengan tenang melihat wajah damai changmin benar-benar membuat hati yunho tentram dan bahagia membuat ia ingin changmin terus bisa seperti ini. Perlahan yunho menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup kening changmin dengan sayang lalu ekor matanya menangkap jaejoong 'yang satu ini tidak butuh kecupan selamat tidur dariku' ucap yunho dalam hati ditujukan pada jaejoong.

Yunho kini berbaring bersiap untuk tidur disamping kanan changmin dan jaejoong disisi kiri membuat mereka terlihat seperti keluarga lengkap jika saja jaejoong seorang wanita. mata yunho masih menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar, yunho akui bahwa ada desiran halus didadanya tadi saat mulai memperhatikan jaejoong mengurus changmin dan melihatnya terlelap tenang dengan wajah polosnya, namun yunho tidak terlalu memperdulikan desiran itu ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum atas keahlian jaejoong yang tak di dugannya kemudian yunhopun mulai menutup matanya berusaha menuju ke alam mimpi dan berharap desiran ini akan hilang esok dan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang jaejoong juga akan hilang.

TBC…..

Terimakasih herojaejae dan yang sudah mereview membuat saya semangat dan terimakasih juga untuk yang memfollow dan memfavoritkan ; ) dan saya akan berusaha untuk bisa update cepat..


	4. Chapter 4 opened

CHAPTER 4

Haii saya kembali dengan chapter empat… terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview yaaa… : ) awalnya saya menulis karena iseng cari hoby baru.. ada yang mau baca saja sudah syukur hehe…. tapi berhubung ada yang memberi saya masukan saya jadi lebih semangat untuk menggeluti hobi ini… terimakasih lagi karena mau menerima tulisan abal-abal ini..

So enjoy reading…

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya yang tertimpa sinar matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela gorden, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh pandangannya adalah sosok bayi mungil yang masih nyaman terlelap dalam tidurnya jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai sang bayi lalu tak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sosok lain yang terbaring disamping kanan changmin, matanya melebar ketika sadar sekarang ia tidur satu ranjang dengan bossnya reflek jaejoong memundurkan badannya hingga "buagh" punggung jaejoong sukses mencium lantai kamar yang dingin.

Yunho yang terusik dengan suara tubuh jaejoong yang jatuh akhirnya ikut membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal sumber suara seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan jaejoong yang sedang berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya mereka berpandangan cukup intens hingga tiba-tiba jaejoong tersadar dan kemudian berlari kekamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan keras sedangkan yunho yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari dunia lain hanya bisa melongo.

"aishh kenapa tiba-tiba aku panic seperti maling begini melihat presdir beruang itu" gerutu jaejoong dalam kamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Sudah setengah jam jaejoong berada dalam kamar mandi sedangkan yunho yang masih duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang mulai tidak sabar saat jaejoong tak kunjung keluar dan akhirnya panggilan alamlah yang memaksa yunho untuk segera menegur jaejoong mengingat ia juga butuh untuk menyalurkan hasrat alaminya.

Tok… tokkk… tokkkk…." Ya jaejoongah kenapa kau lama sekali aku juga butuh kekamar mandi ayo cepatlah keluar! " teriak yunho sambil mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar mandi

"cklek" akhirnya pintu kamar mandipun terbuka menampilkan jaejoong dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah dan hanya berbalut handuk dibagian bawah dan tubuh bagian atas tubuhnya yang naked menampilkan kulit putih bersih bahkan yunho sempat berfikir bahwa jaejoong pasti sangat rajin dalam mengurus kulitnya, ditambah bentuk tubuh jaejoong yang hampir six pack snamun tetap saja tubuh yunho lebih manly ketimbang jaejoong. Pemandangan ini sempat membuat yunho tertegun dan melupakan panggilan alamnya hingga suara jaejoong menginterupsi yunho.

"maaf presdir" ucap jaejoong dengan semburat merah dipipinya akibat yunho yang memandangnya

"Brakkkk.." seketika yunho menabrak jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi karena yunho kembali ingat tentang hasratnya yang belum tersalurkan sedangkan jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal dan mengusap bahunya yang sakit akibat tertabak yunho keras.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian penghuni kamar 203 telah berada di meja makan kecil di dalam kamar mereka bersiap menyantap sarapannya dan changminpun juga sudah terlihat tampan . kini yunho benar-benar sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada jaejoong karena sejak tadi yunho membiarkan jaejoong mengurus changmin dari memandikan hingga mendandaninya.

yunho sudah tidak terlihat terkejut lagi karena ia benar-benar sudah lelah terkejut dan ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa jaejoong pernah menjalani pendidikan sebagai baby sister meski dengan jelas yunho tau bahwa jaejoong adalah sarjana bisnis dia melakukan itu semata-mata agar dia tidak selalu terkejut.

"emm presdir kalau boleh tau apa saja jadwal hari ini, dan bagaimana dengan changmin hari ini ?" Tanya jaejoong

"hari ini kau tidak usah ikut aku bekerja jaejoongah"

"kenapa presdir ?" kaget jaejoong

"kau cukup menjaga changmin di hotel saja sampai aku pulang"

"APA? Tapiii ak…" jaejoong hendak memprotes.

"ini perintah meski menyeleweng jauh dari tugas sekertaris, aku ingin changmin merasa nyaman dan tidak perlu susah-susah mengikutiku bekerja otte?"

"ne aku akan menjaga changmin dengan baik" ucap jaejoong senang akan menghabiskan waktu sehariaan dengan bayi imut itu dan tak perlu panas-panasan bekerja di luar.

"baiklah sekarang aku pergi" pamit yunho sambil mengecup dahi changmin yang berada dalam pangkuan jaejoong sejenak jaejoong terpana melihat kehangatan dalam mata dan ciuman yunho pada changmin… sisi hangat yunho inilah yang tidak pernah jaejoong lihat sebelumnya 'ternyata yunho adalah appa yang hangat dan penyayang' batin jaejoong. Yunho yang sadar jaejoong sedang menatapnya langsung menatap balik namja cantik itu

"apa kau berharap aku juga akan memberikan ciuman kepadamu" Tanya yunho menggoda, seketika jaejoong salah tingkah dengan ucapan yunho dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah serta wajahnya merona.

"aa a.. ni yoo.. saa…" jawab jaejoong tergagap

"sudahlah aku pergi sekarang" potong yunho yang langsung keluar dari kamar

"hati-hati presdir" ucap jaejoong lirih tanpa dapat yunho dengar "ehee hehe hehek" terdengar suara tawa changmin yang berada dalam pangkuan jaejoong, jaejoong yang merasa changmin sedang menertawainya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Yunho pov

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang plin-plan kali ini, baru kemarin aku selalu menolak jaejoong yang ingin menyentuh changmin tapi sekarang justru aku yang tergantung dan mempercayakan changmin sepenuhnya padanya aku merasa harga diriku sedikit terluka tapi aku tidak boleh mengedepankan keegoisanku yang paling penting adalah kenyamanan changmin.

Hari ini meskipun aku bekerja dengan baik tapi tidak dengan perasaanku, rasa khawatirku sudah sepenuhnya hilang pada changmin namun pikiranku ini terus tertuju pada mereka berdua dan ingin segera pulang kembali kehotel menemui mereka 'hahhhh lagi-lagi aku merasa aku seperti suami yang ingin segera pulang kerja dan melihat keluarga kecilku, sial ! pikiran anehku ini datang kembali'. Batin yunho resah

Author pov

Jaejoong dengan baik menjaga changmin seharian, changmin juga sangat tenang dan patuh dalam pengasuhan jaejoong. Setelah seharian mereka bermain di luar kamar kini mereka telah kembali kedalam kamar dan duduk di karpet depan televise yang ada di dalam kamar. Changmin sedang asyik bermain dengan robot-robotannya sedangkan jaejoong bersandar pada sofa merilekskan punggungnya dengan mata tertutup baru sekejap ia merasakan tepukan kecil di pahanya cepat jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan changminlah yang sedang menepuknya sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang seakan menunjukan panggilanya pada jaejoong.

"uu…mma..maa… umma…." Panggil changmin yang memang benar ditujukan pada jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu menekuk wajahnya

"apa ? Aish lagi –lag.."desah jaejoog sebelum

'cklek' pintu kamar terbuka menampakan yunho yang baru saja pulang bekerja dia sedikit mengernyit heran memandang wajah jaejoong yang ditekuk

"ah kau sudah kembali presdir"sapa jaejoong lemah

"ne, aku akan langsung mandi tubuhku sudah terasa lengket" yunhopun bergegas membersihkan dirinya

20 menit kemudian yunho sudah selesai membersihkan diri dilihatnya changmin yang kini sudah terlelap nyenyak di ranjang, mata yunho mencari keberadaan jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Yunho kemudian duduk disebelah jaejoong karena merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak jaejoong bicara banyak hal yang ingin yunho tanyakan pada namja cantik ini.

"jaejoongah tadi sewaktu aku pulang aku melihatmu sedikit lesu, apa changmin sangat merepotkan hari ini?"

"aniya presdir changmin sangat tenang hari ini kami juga melewatkan hari yang indah hanya saja…" jaejoong seakan ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"hanya saja apa?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"hanya saja tadi ketika aku membawa changmin bermain di taman hotel ini aku bertemu dengan seorang ibu yang juga sedang mengajak anaknya bermain namun setelah kami selesai bermain dengan mereka changmin kemudian dia…"

"dia…?" yunho semakin penasaran

"dia terus memanggilku umma dia meniru ucapan anak yang bermain dengannya tadi aku rasa ini ucapan pertama changmin yang ia ucapkan dengan jelas dan sampai ia akan tidur tadi ia masih memanggilku ummaaa"

"hahahaha… benarkah? Hanya seperti itu kenapa kau khawatir sekali dia hanya mengikuti apa yang anak lain itu ucapkan, aku justru senang ini tandanya dia kan segera bisa bicara."

"tapi aku rasa ini tidak tepat" ungkap jaejoong dengan pendapatnya

"kenapa?"Tanya yunho yang belum juga menangkap maksud jaejoong

"ucapan pertama untuk seorang bayi apalagi untuk ucapan umma bukanlah hal yang sembarangan dan yang paling pantas untuk mendengarnya adalah umma changmin sendiri dia pasti akan sedih jika tau bahwa bukan dirinya yang pertama kali dipanggil umma, presdir mengapa anda tidak membiarkan changmin tinggal dirumah dengan ummanya saja ? Tanya jaejoong sedikit ragu karena menyadari perubahan raut muka yunho yang semakin suram padahal hal inilah yang sangat membuat jaejoong penasaran dari dulu, baru saja jaejoong akan meralat ucapannya namun..

"umma changmin tidak akan sedih, dia bahkan sudah tak sempat untuk mendengar changmin mengucapkannya" jawab yunho membuat jaejoong berpikir bahwa umma changmin adalah wanita yang jahat seperti dalam drama yang sering dia tonton dimana banyak ibu yang meninggalkan anaknya dengan embel-embel demi karir.

"dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, umma changmin meninggal ketika melahirkan changmin" sambung yunho dengan jujur pada jaejoong dengan ucapan datar namun penuh dengan kesedihan. Jaejoong tercekat mendengar pernyataan yunho, hampir tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia katakan dan hanya ada satu kata yang dapat ia ucapkan.

"maaf" ucap jaejoong lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap indera pendengar yunho, tanpa sadar yunho mulai terbuka dan bercerita tentang segala beban hidupnya mungkin karena ia telah lama menanggung beban sendiri yang membuatnya tanpa sadar bercerita pada orang yang baru sebulan lebih dikenalnya ini bahkan ia juga menceritakan bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan umma changmin dulu dan alasan kenapa ia menyembunyikan pernikahannya.

"jadi yuri shi satu-satunya wanita yang berani mengejarmu dengan cara yang berbeda, lalu bagaimana dia melakukannya? "Tanya jaejoong semakin penasaran dengan kisah umma changmin

"aku sangat sulit jatuh cinta pada seseorang karena kebanyakan para gadis mengejarku dengan cara murahan membuatku justru memandang rendah mereka, tapi yuri tidak begitu dia lebih memilih mendekati orang tuaku ketimbang aku, sudah lama aku mendengar dia menyukaiku tapi tidak ada satupun hadiah atau tindakan yang langsung kepadaku, namun pada akhirnya dia membuatku benar-benar terkejut ketika ummaku bercerita tadi ada seorang gadis bernama han yuri melamarku dan ummaku langsung menerima lamarannya dan kau tau apa alasan ummaku menerimanya? umma bilang ketika ia mengajukan pertanyaan untuk yuri kenapa ia melamar yunho lalu yuri menjawab

'orang dingin seperti yunho akan sangat sulit menyukai perempuan dan akan sangat lama untuk mendapat seorang istri dan mungkin ahjumma juga akan lama untuk mendapat cucu jadi aku pikir aku akan membantu yunho oppa memilih dan memepercepat proses ahjumma mendapatkan cucu'

jawaban yuri itu seketika langsung membuat ummaku menyetujui lamaran dan mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk kami, umma sangat terkesan dengan keberanian yuri dan sangat menyukainnya"

"dan pada akhirnya presdir menikahi yuri shi ?"

"ne, awalnya karena terpaksa karena aku sangat menyayangi umma dan tak kuasa menolak keinginannya aku setuju dengan memberi syarat aku akan menikah tapi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain agar status suami tak mengganggu karirku yang baru aku rintis, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai bisa merasakan cinta yuri yang tulus kepadaku hingga membuatku tersentuh ditambah dengan akan segera hadirnya changmin membuatku semakin mengakui kehadirannya dalam hidupku baru saja aku ingin memperkenalkan istriku pada semua orang dia justru pergi meninggalkanku, dan dia memang benar-benar membuat ummaku cepat mendapat cucu seharusnhya dia juga mengatakan jika dia akan menjadi ibu bahkan hingga menjadi nenek tidak hanya memberi cucu" yunho bercerita dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"dia orang yang special.. oleh karena itu tuhan sangat sayang padanya.. presdir mendengar ceritamu membuatku iri karena kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu orang seperti dia" ucap jaejoong menenangkan yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut pada jaejoong entah setan apa yang merasuki yunho membuat ia tanpa sadar berbagi keluh kesah dan cerita perjalan hidupnya pada namja cantik tersebut karena sebelumnya yunho adalah orang yang tertutup mungkinkah yunho sudah nyaman dengan jaejoong ataukah…. entahlah yunho sendiri juga tak mengerti… ia hanya merasa sangat lega seolah seluruh bebannya luruh ketika ia bercerita pada jaejoong. Jaejoong memang tak banyak bicara namun tatapan mata jaejoong yang seolah tulus saat mendengarkan cerita yunho memancing keluar segala rasa yang yunho pendam. Dan malam itu dihabiskan yunho untuk berbagi segala keluh kesahnya pada jaejoong.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir setelah 2 minggu di pulau jeju dan proses syuting iklan telah selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan seiring dengan itu maka selesailah waktu yunho bekerja dan harus segera kembali ke seoul, 2 minggu ini benar-benar membuat hubungan yunho dan jaejoong berubah drastis, yunho yang awalnya selalu ketus dan dingin pada jaejoong kini tak terlihat lagi, ia sudah bersikap lebih lembut pada jaejoong dan jaejoong yang selalu ceroboh sudah jarang terlihat, ia hanya sedikit bersikap ceroboh ketika melakukan pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris namun sangat professional ketika menjadi pengasuh changmin.

Yaa selama di jeju hampir 80 % jaejoong hanya sibuk mengurus changmin ketimbang menjadi sekertaris yunho dan hal itu merupakan perintah langsung dari yunho tentu saja dipatuhi dengan senang hati oleh jaejoong, pandangan jaejoong pada yunhopun berubah ia tidak hanya memandang yunho sebagai beruang beringas saja tapi juga sebagai appa beruang yang hangat.

"jaejoongah " panggil yunho pada jaejoong ketika ia sedang membereskan pakaiannya beserta pakaian changmin dan appa changmin kedalam koper bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke seoul.

"ne presdir ?"

"sisakan satu baju untuk kita semua untuk ganti nanti sore, aku tidak ingin langsung pulang pagi ini" jaejoong memandang yunho penuh pertanyaan padahal jelas-jelas pekerjaan disana sudah selesai dan jaejoong sudah sangat merindukan seoul. "kau tenang saja semua pekerjaan sudah beres aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada changmin".

"janji?"

"ne, aku berjanji akan mengajak changmin jalan-jalan jadi hari ini kita akan sepenuhnnya bersenang-senang dan menikmati liburan yang sebenarnnya" seketika senyum jaejoong mengembang mendengar pernyataan yunho.

Hari ini yunho benar-benar membuat jaejoong dan changmin merasakan liburan yang menyenangkan, pada pagi hari yunho membawa mereka ke perbukitan yang hijau dan luas menikmati matahari pagi yang menyehatkan sambil bersepeda setelahnnya mereka mengunjungi peternakan sapi sambil mereka belajar memeras susu sapi dan menikmati susu segar bersama-sama.

Siang harinya mereka berburu kuliner khas jeju dan berbelanja beberapa oleh-oleh dan ketika hari menjelang sore mereka ke pergi kepantai yang sangat indah, yunho sengaja membawa jaejoong dan changmin ke pantai yang masih asri yang jarang terjamah oleh wisatawan karena pantai ini belum secara resmi dijadikan tempat wisata bahkan pantai ini hanya ada mereka bertiga sore ini layaknya pantai milik pribadi dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sempurna.

Kini jaejoong sedang duduk berdampingan dengan yunho dipinggir pantai, mereka duduk dengan nyaman beralaskan pasir menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam dan sang cute baby changmin dengan nyaman tertidur dalam dekapan hangat jaejoong, bahkan seharian ini changmin lebih lengket pada jaejoong ketimbang yunho hanya sesekali changmin berada dalam gendongan yunho kemudian changmin akan terisak kecil untuk meminta kembali ke dalam gendongan jaejoong membuat jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sebagai ibu changmin. Suasana yang romantis dan sunyi ini membuat yunho dan jaejoong nyaman seakan tak ada beban dalam hidup mereka dan setelah saling terdiam cukup lama yunhopun berniat mengawali sebuah obrolan dan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang memang sudah sejak lama ingin yunho tanyakan.

"jaejoongah kapan kau belajar menjadi babby sister?"

"huh?" jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut karena heran mendengar pertanyaan yunho

"ah begini kau sangat pandai dalam merawat bayi jadi aku pikir kau pasti pernah belajar menjadi baby siter"

"apa hahahaha…" tawa jaejoong pecah mendengar pernyataan konyol dari yunho bahkan baby sister itu wanita bukan pria "ah maaf presdir aku hanya heran dengan kesimpulan anda, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah belajar untuk menjadi baby sister"

"lalu darimana kau bisa merawat bayi kau ini kan laki-laki tidak masuk akal apa jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah punya anak?"

" ne, aku sudah punya anak presdir bahkan anaku lebih dari 10"

"apaaaaaa? Yang benar saja apa kau menghamili setiap wanita yang kau temui hah dan tidak menikahinya sehingga statusmu itu masih single?"

"hahahah…. Presdir sikapmu berlebihan, aku ini adalah anak bungsu dari 9 bersaudara dan kedelapan kakakku semuanya wanita mereka semua sudah mempunyai anak, bukankah anak mereka juga anaku juga hehe sejak aku kecil ketika kakak pertamaku punya anak aku sudah sering melihatnya mengasuh bayinya, bahkan hingga aku dewasa mereka terus bergantian punya bayi dan tak jarang aku dititipi bayi mereka ketika mereka ada keperluan jadi mengasuh bayi sudah bukan hal yang asing bagiku, noonaku mengajarkan aku mengasuh bayi dengan sangat baik."

"ah begitu, ah sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal, asal kau tau aku benar-benar terkejut melihatmu begitu cekatan dalam mengasuh changmin sedangkan aku yang appanya sangat tidak becus dan tidak mengerti apapun tentang changmin"

"tapi kau appa yang sangat baik presdir" ucap jaejoong tulus membuat yunho tersentuh dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada jaejoong hingga mata mereka berdua bertemu dan saling menyelami ketulusan melalui mata mereka. " sebagai seorang lelaki akan sangat berat untuk merawat bayinya sendiri kebanyakan pasti akan menyuruh orang lain untuk merawatnya bahkan aku tak percaya sebagai presiden direktur yang sangat sibuk kau masih turun tangan sendiri untuk merawat changmin, kau benar-benar appa yang luar biasa" tambah jaejoong masih tetap saling berpandangan dalam dengan yunho.

"terimakasih jaejoongah…, ah sudah malam lebih baik kita segera bersiap kembali ke seoul" alih yunho karena merasa suasananya begitu canggung

"ne, anginnya bertambah kencang aku takut changmin kedinginan" entah kenapa jaejoong sekarang merasa canggung dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja memuji bossnya bahkan kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir cherynya yang sebelumnya hanya untuk mengumpat boss nya itu.

Akhirnya mereka menempuh perjalanan kembali ke seoul, di dalam pesawat yunho terlihat sangat gelisah menggeliat kesana kemari membuat jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

" kau baik-baik saja presdir?"

"jaejoongah apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kembali ke seoul ?"

"apa? Tentu saja bekerja seperti biasa, memangnya kenapa presdir? jangan bilang karena aku tidak banyak membantu pekerjaan di jeju maka presdir ingin memecatku, andweee jangan aku mohon " jaejoong menjadi heboh sendiri dalam pesawat membuat penumpang lain terusik dan menatap jaejoong tajam tapi yang ditatap tidak merasakannya justru yunho yang merasakan tatapan orang lain pada membuatnya menunduk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"yaa tenanglah jaejoongah aku belum selesai bicara, aku tidak akan memecatmu justru aku ingin memberimu sebuah tawaran"

"tawaran, apa itu?"

"apa kau mau jika aku membayar gajimu 2 kali lipat ah tidak kalau perlu 5 kali lipat ?"

"APAAA?" teriak jaejoong keras memaksa yunho membungkam mulut jaejoong

"ya jaejoongah pelankan sedikit suaramu.. sekarang kau yang bersikap berlebihan" jaejoongpun mengangguk imut.

"presdir apa kau ingin menyuruhku melakukan hal aneh?"

"tentu saja tidak, kau cukup mengurangi aktivitasmu menjadi sekertaris.."

"apa? presdir sebenarnya apa maksudmu ? mana ada orang yang kerjannya berkurang tapi gajinya bertambah?"

"bisakah kau diam dan membiarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku" ucap yunho dengan wajah yang mengeras menahan emosi pada jaejoong

"ne…." jawab jaejoong takut-takut menyadari perubahan yunho menjadi beruang beringas

"aku dengar kau bekerja karena ingin membantu membayar utang restoran milik orang tuamu di chungnam yang sempat bangkrut karena penipuan dan krisis ekonomi dan sekarang orang tuamu punya hutang yang banyak dan kau berusaha untuk membantu melunasinya jadi ku harap kau benar-benar mempertimbangankan tawaranku ini.."

"tunggu dulu apa presdir menyelidikiku atau kau jadi stalkerku?" jaejoong benar-benar khawatir sekarang ini jika bossnya benar-benar menjadi stalkernya.

"jangan berpikir aneh-aneh mana ada waktu aku untuk menjadi stalkermu.. "tuk" yunho mengetuk dahi jaejoong, "aku tahu dari junsu saat ia memohon kepadaku saat aku ingin memecatmu karena saat itu aku sangat marah padamu dan junsu datang memohon-mohon sambil meraung-raung agar kau tidak dipecat"

" junsu? anda mengenal junsu?" heran jaejoong junsu mengenal seprang presiden direktur

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal adiku sendiri"

"apa? Junsu adik anda? Tapi.." ucapan jaejoong dipotong oleh yunho

"dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku? Kami saudara tiri, ah kenapa jadi membicarakan junsu bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"tapi anda bahkan belum mengatakan apa yang anda tawarkan"

"ah benar juga, kau sendiri yang membuatku lupa, aku ingin kau bekerja sebagai sekertaris sekaligus menjadi pengasuh changmin untuk seterusnya" ungkap yunho

"tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukan dua pekerjaan itu seklaligus?"

"aku akan mengurangi tugasmu menjadi sekertaris dan membiarkanmu membawa tugas kerumah"

"jadi aku akan bolak-balik ke kantor lalu kerumah anda dan kerumahku sendiri setiap harinya? Jujur saja presdir Aku sedikit ragu apa aku sanggup melakukannya" jawab jaejoong jujur

"ani, kau tidak perlu datang kekantor cukup jaga changmin bahkan jika bisa tinggalah bersamaku di apartemenku dan kau benar-benar akan ku gaji 5 kali lipat selain itu bukankah kau akan semakin untung karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sewa untuk tempat tinggalmu dan pengeluaranmu akan semakin berkurang membuatmu bisa segera melunasi hutang orang tuamu, aku minta maaf mungkin ini terdengar aneh untuk seorang sarjana sepertimu tapi aku tidak berniat merendahkanmu hanya saja aku dan changmin sangat membutuhkanmu selama ini aku sangat sulit percaya kepada orang lain dan sekarang aku sangat percaya padamu untuk menjaga satu-satunya putraku jaejoongah aku sangat mengaharapkanmu tolonglah…., dan aku akan memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk menjawab penawaranku"

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap changmin dalam yang terlelap di dekapannya, ia sedikit bingung kali ini jaejoong akui ia memang telah sepenuhnya mencintai dan menyayangi changmin selama 2 minggu ini namun menjadi pengasuh bayi bukanlah pekerjaan yang pernah jaejoong bayangkan sebelumnya dan mungkin saja jika jadi pengasuh changmin hidupnya tidak bisa bebas karena harus terus mengawasi changmin, tapi ini juga pertama kalinya jaejoong mendengar ucapan minta tolong dari bossnya itu yang terdengar begitu tulus yang belum pernah jaejoong dengar sebelumnya dari mulut bossnya yang angkuh hal itu membuatnya tersentuh, tampaknya jaejoong harus benar-benar memanfaatkan 3 hari ini untuk berfikir matang-matang.

TBC…..

Silakan yang jika ada yang ingin memberi masukan.. dan jika berkenan silakan memberikan review.. ; )


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ini adalah hari terakhir jaejoong untuk berfikir tentang jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan untuk menjawab penawaran yunho, sejak kembali dari jeju jaejoong terus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berfikir, pikirannya selalu berubah-ubah membuatnya tak kunjung bisa memantapkan keputusannya bahkan membuatnya menjadi orang yang sering melamun dan terbukti sekarang ketika ia melamun sendiri di kantin pada jam makan siang hingga terdengar suara lumba-lumba yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"jaejoong hyuuung annyeong" teriak junsu dan segera menghampiri jaejoong

"oh annyeong junsuah" balas jaejoong

"ah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu hyung, aku rindu padamu bagaimana apa menyenangkan di jeju?"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau adalah adik presdir jung?"

"aauu ee itu karena aku yakin jika kau tau aku adik yunho hyung, hyung pasti tidak mau menerima pekerjaan ini tapi hyung waktu yunho hyung mencari sekertaris memang dia sedang membutuhkannya lagi pula aku memang tidak pernah bilang kepada siapapun kalau aku ini adik yunho hyung karena aku tidak ingin orang memandangku dengan pandangan yang aneh-aneh kau tau sendiri yunho hyung itu pengusaha yang cukup terkenal" jawab junsu sambil mesem-mesem tidak jelas

"aku hanya khawatir jika orang tau aku masuk ke kantor ini karena bantuanmu maka orang-orang juga akan memandangku yang bagaimana-bagaimana" jelas jaejoong

" ayolah hyung lagi pula tidak akan ada yang tau dan semua ini adalah salah yoochun hyung karena dia yang memaksaku untuk mencarikan orang, jangan marah padaku hyung apalagi hari ini aku sedang benar-benar pusing"

" ne maaf aku tidak akan marah padamu justru seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, lagi pula aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan,he… kau sedang pusing apa kau sakit junsuah ? kalau sakit kenapa kau berkeliaran disini seharusnya kau beristirahat saja dirumah"

"aku tidak sakit hyung hanya saja aku kurang tidur, semalaman aku membantu yunho hyung untuk menenangkan changmin, semalaman changmin sangat rewel ahh benar-benar melelahkan" keluh junsu

"jadi semalaman changmin rewel dia kenapa?" Tanya jaejoong dengan khawatir

"ah molaaa~ aku juga tidak mengerti bahkan yunho hyung yang appanya tidak bisa mengatasinya,…. Oooppsss ah bagaimana ini aku keceplosan" junsu panic karena baru sadar kalau ia telah membocorkan rahasia hyungnya yang telah memiliki anak membuat jaejoong tersenyum tipis

" tenang saja junsuah aku sudah tau tentang changmin bahkan aku sudah pernah berkenalan dengannya lagipula presdir juga sudah tidak ingin menutupi keberadaan changmin lagi"

"woaaa benarkah syukurlah ngomong-ngomong kapan hyung berkenalan dengan changmin?"

"waktu di pulau jeju yunho sajang membawa changmin ke pulau jeju"

"apa? Hyung membawanya bekerja ! aish keterlaluan changmin pasti terabaikan dan sekarang ia pasti kelelahan kasian sekali karena kemarin harus pergi jauh, dia itu hanya bayi yang tak berdaya tapi kenapa hidupnya sudah sulit seperti ini, andai saja aku tidak sedang sibuk menjadi panitia drama musical kampus aku pasti sudah menjaganya ketimbang ia harus ikut appanya bekerja" ucap junsu dengan mimik wajah sedih. Junsu memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan sering kali menginap di kampus jadi changminpun sedikit terabaikan oleh junsu.

"junsuah aku sudah memutuskan" junsu mengerjapkan matanya karena sedikit bingung dengan ucpan jaejoong yang tidak nyambung " aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan menjadi pengasuh changmin"

"APAAAA?" teriak junsu sekencang-kencangnya menggapai oktaf tertinggi yang bisa ia capai tidak mengerti maksud ucapan jaejoong

Kini jaejoong dan junsu beserta yoochun berada dalam ruangan kerja yunho. Jaejoong dan junsu diseret yoochun yang tidak sengaja mendengar lengkingan junsu saat sedang meminum kopi di caffe kantor yang bahkan sempat membuatnya tersedak, mereka segera diungsikan ke ruangan yunho setelah samar-samar mendengar sebab musabab yang membuat junsu berteriak adalah cerita yang melibatkan yunho, dan kini mereka berempat duduk tenang di sofa nyaman di ruangan itu dengan kondisi yang sunyi hingga jaejoong membuka mulutnya

Hening…

"presdir aku mau menjadi pengasuh changmin dan tinggal di apartemen anda"

"AP… mmmmmppphhhh" kini gantian yoochun berteriak keras karena terkejut dengan ucapan jaejoong untung saja tangan junsu cepat membungkan mulut yoochun agar tidak mengagetkan orang lain.

"kau serius jaejoongah aku harap kau tidak terpaksa" jawab yunho

"ania presdir, mungkin terdengar aneh tapi selama tiga hari ini aku sangat merindukan changmin" jujur jaejoong

"terimakasih, kau pindahlah nanti malam aku akan menyuruh junsu dan beberapa orang untuk membantumu"

"tidak perlu presdir aku hanya punya sedikit barang" jawab jaejoong sedangkan yang junsu masih setia membekap mulut yochuun hanya bingung karena masih tak mengerti topik yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya itu begitu pula yoochun yang mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya penasaran

"kau berhutang cerita padaku yunhoya" ucap yoochun mendelik pada yunho setelah junsu melepas bungkaman dimulutnya.

Malam ini jaejoong benar-benar pindah ke apartemen mewah yunho, dia sudah sampai disana dan disambut yoochun dan junsu, junsu menatap jaejoong tidak percaya setelah tadi yunho menceritakan bagimana asal-usul yunho meminta jaejoong untuk menjadi pengasuh changmin. kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk tenang di ruang tamu yunho menanti sang tuan rumah yang sedang dibuk di dapur membuat minuman.

"oaaakkkkk oakkkkkk oakkkk" tiba-tiba suara tangis changmin pecah membuat jaejoong panic

"dimana kamar changmin ?" tanyanya pada junsu dan yoochun, reflek mereka berdua menunjuk pada sebuah pintu disamping kanan yang terdapat gantungan gambar beruang gemuk coklat yang lucu membuat jaejoong begegas lari ke dalam kamar tersebut, junsu dan yoochun hanya menatap heran pintu kamar itu hingga beberapa saat jaejoong keluar membawa changmin yang sudah tenang dalam gendongannya disaat bersamaan yunho keluar dari dapur membawa minuman dan membiarkan saja jaejoong yang membawa changmin keluar kamar dan hal ini semakin membuat junsu dan yoochun heran mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelumnya yaitu yunho yang sangat anti pada jaejoong.

"presdir changmin lapar, lihatlah dia seperti ingin memakan jariku ihihiiii" jaejoong tertawa geli karena jarinya di emut-emut changmin

"anak appa lapar eoh ? ayo kita ke dapur appa akan buatkan susu untukmu "

"biar aku saja presdir" tawar jaejoong sambil memindahkan changmin ke gendongan yunho, namun baru beberapa saat dalam gendongan yunho changmin terlihat akan menangis lagi sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai dan memanggil pada jaejoong

"UMM… MA… MA…" ucap changmin sambil tangannya melambai-lambi berusaha menggapai jaejoong

"APA? UMMA? " kaget junsu dan yoochun bersamaan, namun yunho dan jaejoong yang telah terbiasa mendengar panggilan changmin tidak perduli pada kekagetan junsu dan yoochun, mereka justru segera ke dapur untuk membuat susu changmin bersama membuat junsu dan yoochun berdua semakin melongo dan menggelengkan kepala mereka

Setelah changmin kenyang meminum susunya kini jaejoong sedang menidurkannya dalam kamar dan yunho yang sudah tidak sibuk lagi bergabung dengan junsu dan yoochun yang masih setia tidak bergerak ditempatnya sibuk mencerna semua kejadian yang mereka lihat barusan.

"yak YUNHO ah!" bentak yoochun

"kenapa?" jawab yunho santai sambil meminum minumannya

"kenapa? Kau masih Tanya kenapa? Yah aku tau kau tidak tega pada changmin yang tak punya umma aku juga tau kalau belum ada wanita yang tepat menggantikan yuri tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengajari changmin memanggil seorang namja dengan sebutan umma"

"benar hyung ini tidak benar bagaimana kalau sampai changmin sudah besar dan terus-terusan memanggil jae hyung umma" tambah junsu

"aku tidak mengajarinya dia memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan umma dengan sendirinya selama kami di pulau jeju" jelas yunho, memang yunho sadari saat di pulau jeju jaejoong dan changmin terus menempel 24 jam penuh selama 2 minggu tentunya setelah yunho mengijinkan jaejoong menjaga changmin sehinngga changmin bisa merasakan aura keibuan pada jaejoong dan membuat yunho tidak bisa melarang changmin untuk memanggil jaejoong yang notabene seorang namja dengan sebutan umma bahkan sepertinya changmin benar-benar membutuhkan jaejoong mengingat tiga hari tanpa jaejoong, yunho sangat kewalahan menghadapi changmin yang terus rewel.

"ah ya sudah kau appanya kau pasti tau yang terbaik untuk changmin, aku pamit pulang" ucap yoochun yang tau bahwa percuma melanjutkan obrolannya dengan yunho yang memang super cuek dengan pendapat orang lain itu.

"aku juga pamit hyung.." tambah junsu merasakan hal yang sama dengan yoochun

"kau tidak menginap junsuah?"

"tidak hyung malam ini aku ingin tidur nyenyak di kasur, kau selalu menyuruhku tidur di sofa jika aku menginap, aku pergi hyung salam untuk jaejoong hyung. Yoochun hyuuuuuuung aku ikut kau pasti mau ke club kaaaaaaaaan?" teriak junsu pada yoochun sambil mengejar yoochun yang sudah beranjak dari sofa. Junsu memang tidak tinggal bersama dengan yunho karena ia tinggal dirumah orang tuanya sedangkan yunho sejak menikah memilih tinggal di apartement. Meskipun istrinya telah tiada tapi yunho tidak berniat untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Jiwanya yang terlalu mandiri membuatnya berbuat demikian.

"kalau mau ikut cepatlah jusuaahhh" balas yoochun

"aish dasar bagaimana nanti kalau mereka jadi ayah hobi mereka hanya bersenang senang saja" gumam yunho heran melihat kelakuan junsu dan yoochun yang hobinya menghamburkan uang terus. Kemudian yunho beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya

"cklek" jaejoong yang nyaris tidur membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka

"ah maaf aku pasti mengagetkanmu"

"ah tidak papa presdir, emm presdir aku sangat mengantuk dimanakah aku bisa tidur?"

"kau tidur dikamar ini jaejoongah seperti sekarang kau bisa tidur disebelah changmin"

"apa? Tapi ini kamar anda sajangnim, lalu dimana anda akan tidur?"

"ah maaf aku lupa mengatakan sebelumnya apartement ini hanya memiliki satu kamar karena aku pikir belum terlalu membutuhkan kamar lagi aku kan hanya hidup dengan changmin saja, kita akan tidur bersama seperti di jeju apa kau keberatan? Jika kau keberatan aku akan tidur disofa."

"ah ania ania lebih baik aku yang tidur di sofa" elak jaejoong

"tidak boleh, aku menyuruhmu tinggal disini untuk menjaga changmin jadi kau tidur dengannya dia sering terbangun tengah malam"

"kalau begitu kita tidur bersama saja aku tidak keberatan sungguh lagipula kita sudah pernah melakukannya" entah kenapa jaejoong merasa malu mendengar ucapan yunho yang ambigu ini

"ah ne" entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka entah kenapa otak mereka juga tidak bisa berpikir apapun seakan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya detak jantung mereka yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya mengantarkan mereka terlelap tidur disi kanan dan kiri changmin.

Yunho begitu lega dengan keberadaan jaejoong dirumahnya yang menjaga changmin kini ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus khawatir apa yang sedang changmin lakukan di tempat penitipan bayi. Meski sudah lega namun justru timbul masalah lain yaitu dimana jam kerja yunho yang bertambah dan ia sudah tidak bisa pulang siang hari karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya tanpa sekertarisnya yang sudah genap enam bulan ini telah berubah menjadi pengasuh anaknya, masalah utamanya bukan karena yunho kewalahan tanpa di bantu sekertaris karena sesekali jaejoong membantu pekerjaanya di rumah tapi masalah utamanya adalah yunho menjadi sering gelisah saat bekerja dia selalu saja ingin pulang karena merindukan changmin dan sepertinya selain merindukan changmin dia juga mulai merindukan orang yang mengasuh putranya.

Ketika yunho pulang ia selalu mendapati jaejoong dan changmin bermain bersama dan tak jarang mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa yunho tau apa yang mereka tertawakan dan ini membuatnya iri andai saja ia bisa bermain bersama sejak awal ia pasti tau apa yang mereka tertawakan begitu pikir yunho.

Yunho pov

Ah kenapa baru jam 6 dan kenapa pekerjaanku masih banyak aku ingin segera pulang melihat putraku dan melihat errrr,, apa yang jaejoong masak hari ini hehe (maksudnya yang masak juga).

Sejak jaejoong datang hidupku benar-benar berubah dari seseorang yang selalu makan masakan luar kini aku merasakan masakan rumahan yang jaejoong masak setiap hari apalagi rasa masakanya enak dan dia juga sangat pandai dalam menyediakan variasi makanan membuatku tak pernah bosan mungkin hidup dengan 8 kakak perempuan membuat aura wanitanya lebih dominan ketimbang aura laki-laki selain itu aku juga tidak perlu lagi meminta jasa petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan rumahku setiap minggunya, karena tanpa disuruh jaejoong sudah membersihkannya setiap hari bahkan hasilnya lebih bersih ketimbang petugas kebersihan, andai saja dia wanita mungkin aku sudah menikahinya karena semua kriteria istri yang baik dan sempurna ada padanya.. aishh sungguh tubuhku masih disini tapi aku terus berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan pikiranku melayang-layang entah kemana.

'Aaarrrghhh aku tidak tahan lagi aku tidak perduli dengan pekerjaan yang belum selesai aku harus pulang sekarang karena aku benar-benar ingin pulang.' Putus yunho

Author pov

Karena yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya untuk pulang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanya yang belum selesai dan segera pulang kerumah.

"cklek" yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, sedikit heran Karena suasananya sangat sunyi dan berbeda dari biasanya ketika ia menemukan jaejoong dan changmin bermain diruang tengah namun sekarang hanya sosok changmin yang terlelap di karpet dengan banyak bantal di sekelilingnya namun sosok pengasuhnya tak terlihat disana membuat mata dan kaki yunho menelusuri setiap sudut apartemennya mencari sosok namja cantik itu. Ketika yunho mendekati dapur barulah ia bernafas lega karena melihat namja cantik itu sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"jaejoongah" panggil yunho membuat jaejoong segera mendongak mendengar panggilan yunho

"kau sudah pulang hyung?" selama 6 bulan jaejoong tinggal bersama yunho, yunho menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memanggilnya presdir dan memanggilnya hyung toh umur mereka terpaut 6 tahun dan ini membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

"iya, hari ini aku ingin pulang lebih awal"

"ah tapi makan malam belum siap hyung"

"tidak masalah lanjutkanlah aku akan menemani changmin dulu"

"ne, apa kau ingin aku masakan sesuatu yang spesial hyung?"

"tidak usah masak saja yang akan kau masak sejak awal, masakanmu pasti akan selalu enak dan aku juga pasti akan memakan apapun yang kau masak" ucap yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya

Blusshhh, wajah jaejoong memerah meski sudah sering digoda yunho saat memasak sejak mereka tinggal bersama namun tetap saja ia selalu malu-malu ketika yunho menggodanya.

Setelah semua makanan matang jaejoong langsung menatanya di meja makan dengan rapi setelah itu ia memanggil yunho namun kini yunho terlihat asyik bermain dengan changmin.

"ah changminah kau sudah bangun…"

" ne umma aku lapaaaalll ummaaaa~" jawab yunho sengaja menirukan suara anak kecil untuk menggoda jaejoong

"hyuuung berhentillah menggodaku, apa kau membangunkannya? seharian changmin bermain terus dia pasti lelah dan tadi dia baru tidur sebentar"

"yaa aku sama sekali tidak membangunkannya tadi dia bangun dengan sendirinya lagipula bukankah justru kebetulan kalau dia bangun changmin bisa sekaligus makan malam"

"tadi sebelum tidur changmin sudah minum 3 botol susu dan 2 mangkok bubur bayi ukuran besar hyung" sejak jaejoong mengasuh changmin nafsu makan balita mungil itu bertambah berkali –kali lipat

"apa?" kaget yunho

"bukankah aku sudah cerita kalau nafsu makan changmin sangat besar akhir-akhir ini"

"tapi kenapa dia tidak bertambah gendut?"

"setelah makan changmin selalu bermain sampai lelah, semenjak dia lancar berjalan dan bisa berbicara sedikit-sedikit dia selalu berlari kesana kemari seperti setrikaan mengikuti anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya ketika main di taman, jadi makanannya tidak menjadi lemak" keluh jaejong sedangkan changmin hanya menggumam "mam mam mam umma maaam" seolah olah dia tau bahwa ini adalah waktu makan malam kesekian kali baginya

"ah dia Cuma terbangun jae.. kenapa kau panic sekali seperti itu?" Tanya yunho

"kalau changmin bangun, dia pasti akan minta makan lagi"

" kau tinggal memberikan dia makan apa susahnya sih"

"aish aku khawatir pada perut changmin, perutnya itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menampung terlalu banyak makanan, lagipula kalau sudah bangun changmin pasti akan bermain terus dan pasti dia akan susah tidur nanti"

"kau tenang saja aku akan tanggung jawab kalau changmin susah tidur nanti" koar yunho percaya diri pada jaejoong yang kini sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap changmin padahal tadi ia sudah sangat senang ketika changmin tertidur sore tadi.

Dan benar saja jam sudah menunjuk pukul 11 malam namun changmin masih sibuk bermain dengan kura-kura kecil yang sempat dibelikan appanya saat di jeju padahal jaejoong dan yunho sudah sangat mengantuk mengingat mereka berdua sudah bekerja seharian tapi mereka juga tidak mungkin tidur meninggalkan changmin yang masih asyik terjaga yunho bahkan sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika changmin susah tidur oleh karena itu ia terpaksa harus melek meskipun besok ia harus berangkat pagi ke kantor sedangkan jaejoong tidak akan bisa tidur jika bayi yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya ini belum tidur.

"changminahhh ayo tidur umma sudah ngantuk ne… ?" rayu jaejoong pada changmin

"ne changminah ini sudah malam dan malam hari pasti banyak hantuuu huaaa"

"plak" tangan jaejoong sukses mendarat di kepala yunho

"ya apa-apaan kau kim jaejoong kenapa memukulku?" marah yunho dan changmin lagi lagi hanya terkekeh "ehehehek"

"hyung jangan biasakan menyuruh anak-anak dengan menakut-nakuti itu tidak baik"

"ne ne ne tapi sekarang bagaimana ini sudah malam tapi changmin tak tidur-tidur juga" keluh yunho

"bukankah semua ini salahmu hyung? Tadi sore bukankah kau yang membangunkannya?" yaa sejak jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan yunho dia sudah berani mendebat yunho sangat berbeda ketika masih menjadi sekertaris.

"yaaak ! sudah kubilang dia tadi bangun sendiri" bela yunho tak mau kalah

"tapi hyung pasti sedikit menganggunya lagi pula tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba saja bangun"

"aku hanya menciumi wajahnya saja apa itu salah ?"

"benarkan hyung mengganggunya" sewot jaejoong sambil menunjuk tepat pada muka yunho dengan jarinya

"mana mungkin appa mencium anaknya sendiri di sebut menggangu?"

"tapi kau pasti menciuminya bertubi-tubi membuatnya geli dan terbangun"

"aku hanya menciumnya dengan cara biasa bukankah setiap hari setelah pulang aku selalu memberikan ciuman padanya"

"iya tapi ciumanmu kali ini mengganggunya.."

"yahh apa aku perlu mencontohkan ciumanku tadi padamu agar kau percaya kalau ciumanku itu tidak mungkin mengganggu.."

Blusshhh lagi-lagi jaejoong sukses dibuat bungkam oleh yunho

"eheee he heek he" terdengar suara kekehan khas bayi yang sudah pasti berasal dari changmin yang sekarang sibuk tertawa melihat kedua orang yang sudah seperti orang tua lengkapnya itu bertengkar. Jaejoong yang masih malu akhirnya memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan kembali merayu changmin

"changminah ayo tidur sama umma"

"awwaa wawa wa ndwee" changmin hanya melengos dan kembali sibuk bermain dengan kyunie nama dari kura-kuranya

Malam ini adalah hari yang berat untuk jaejoong dan yunho karena changmin benar-benar terlalu asyik bermain, barulah sekitar lewat tengah malam changmin terlihat lelah dan baru bisa terlelap, namun jaejoong belum bisa segera menyusul changmin tidur karena dia harus membersihkan sisa bermain changmin dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam yang belum sempat ia cuci tadi karena langsung bermain bersama dengan changmin dan yunho.

"jaejoongah kenapa masih mencuci piring bukankah kau lelah?" Tanya yunho yang menyusul jaejoong ke dapur .

"tidak apa-apa hyung aku ingin segala-galanya beres jadi bisa tidur nyenyak"

"sudahlah matamu itu tidak bisa berbohong lanjutkan saja besok atau kalau perlu aku akan memanggil petugas kebersihan"

"ania tida.. AAAAAAAAAAA"

"HUUPP" tiba-tiba yunho menggendong jaejoong di bahunya layaknya menggendong karung beras

"BRUKK" yunho menjatuhkan jaejoong ke ranjang

"hyuung kenapa kau menggendongku seperti itu menyebalkan?"

"kau harus menurutiku aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"kau sepertinya sangat memperhatikanku hyung" ucap jaejoong polos tanpa bermaksud apapun

"aaa… ni.. y..a hanya saja kalau kau sakit bagaimana dengan changmin" elak yunho

"oohh" jawab jaejoong dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"BRUKK" yunho ikut berbaring di ranjang

"sudahlah ini sudah malam cepatlah tidur jaejoongah"

"hyung aku ingin pergi…"

"apa ? apa maksudmu jaejoongah ? apa aku melakukan salah padamu dan membuatmu tidak betah ?" panic yunho pada pernyataan jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

TBC…

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter 4 kemarin jealous, indy, Vichi. Vhan, birrin rin, farrin92, Septyana Lin Kudo,

So give me review again biar tambah semangat update ; )


	6. Chapter 6

Haii.. kali ini ingin saya awali untuk membalas review dulu berhubung sudah sampai chapter enam.. hehe

Indy : happy yunjae day juga dan semoga appa bear sehat selalu, sebentar lagi juga appa sadar ko meski perlu digembleng dulu hehe.. doakan saja ya semampu saya akan selalu berusaha update tidak dalam jangka waktu lama ; )

Shieru Hana & Septyana Lin Kudo : di chapter in kejawab ko jae mau kemana semoga ngga kecewa yaa sudah alurnya hehe : p

Jealous : maaaapiiin yaa saya memang kurang teliti .

Herojaejae : mungkin memang benar kalau alurnya kecepetan karena sebenarnya saya masih kurang memahami tulis menulis tapi ini juga style saya kayaknya hehe.. soalnya kalau baca cerita yang lambat-lambat suka greget ngga betah alhasil ketika saya coba nulis jatuhnya cepet deeh hehe.. but thanks saya akan terus belajar demi kenyamanan pembaca..

Vichi . vhan : makasih ya sudah dikasih tau akhirnya jadi saya ganti kategori, jujur saya juga ngga mudeng ngutak-atik ffn semuanya asal ngeklik, bisa update chapters saja saya harus googling dulu hehe.. maklum saya bener-bener baru kenal dunia menulis dan ffn ini tapi langsung nekat nyemplung karena tertarik.., tenaaang memang yun ko yang klimpungan ke jae duluan hehe bisa dilihat di chap ini..

Birin . rin : harus lengket dulu baru bisa jatuh cinta haha

so enjoy reading… semoga tidak mengecewakan…

CHAPTER 6

 _*flashback_

 _Ddrrrtttt….. drrrttttt…._

" _ne, yoboseo"_

" _jaejoong oppaaaa…. Bogoshipoyo…."_

" _ah yoonaa nado bogoshipo.."_

" _oppa besok aku akan ke seoul"_

" _benarkah?"_

" _ne,oppa bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

" _tentu, aku pasti akan menjemputmu yoona-ah aku sangat ingin bertemu dan rindu padamu"_

" _nado oppa"_

 _*end of flashback_

"apa ? apa maksudmu jaejoongah ? apa aku melakukan salah padamu dan membuatmu tidak betah ?" panic yunho

"ani ani hyung aku hanya ingin ijin untuk 3 hari"

"jadi kau tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini kan?" lega yunho

"ania hyung aku hanya ijin selama tiga hari saja ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui, bolehkah?"

"oh begitu? Kalau dipikir-pikir kau tidak pernah libur selama 6 bulan ini, baiklah pergilah aku harap jangan lebih dari tiga hari karena changmin pasti akan merindukanmu"

"ne, terimakasih hyung" lega jaejoong setelah mendapat ijin yunho karena sebenarnya jaejoong sangat khawatir tidak akan mendapatkan ijin dari bossnya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau temui?" Tanya yunho penasaran mengingat ia tidak begitu tahu orang-orang yang dekat dengan pengasuh anaknya ini

"ah hanya seseorang kenalan hyung" entah kenapa terasa sangat berat untuk jaejoong berkata jujur tentang siapa yang ditemuinya

"oh"

Hari ini yunho harus berangkat kekantor dengan perasaan sedikit gelisah karena jaejoong ijin tiga hari padanya akhirnya ia terpaksa menyuruh junsu untuk menjaga changmin karena entah kenapa dia tidak ingin lagi menitipkan changmin ke penitipan bayi, karena yunho sepertinya sudah mengerti bahwa changmin sangat tidak senang berada disana.

At airport

Jaejoong sekarang tengah berada di bandara seoul, sudah hampir setengah jam ia disini menantikan seseorang, hingga akhirnya seorang wanita bertubuh langsing dan berkaki jenjang dengan mini dress berwarna merah marun muncul dengan meneriakan nama jaejoong

"jaejoong oppaaa"

"yoona-ah" balas jaejoong sambil berlari menghampiri yoona kemudian memeluknya erat

"bogoshipo, aku senang akhirnya kau ke seoul juga" tambah jaejoong

"ne, akhirnya kuliahku selesai dan kini aku bisa bekerja di seoul dan tentu saja aku juga bisa selalu bersamamu" balas yoona kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling menatap intens tak lama kemudian bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain melepas rasa kerinduan yang belum sempat tersalurkan, im yoona adalah kekasih kim jaejoong sejak 5 tahun yaa.. 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah masa pacaran.

Meski sudah berpacaran lama namun mereka menikmati pacaran dengan tatap muka hanya 1 tahun saja karena selebihnya jaejoong pergi ke seoul untuk kuliah dan meninggalkan yoona di kampong halaman, mereka bertemu hanya saat jaejoong pulang ke chungnam dan itupun hanya sebentar dan selebihnya hanya berhubungan melalui telefon, sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil karena yoona adalah tetangga jaejoong dan mereka sudah berteman sejak dulu bahkan mereka selalu bersama dalam satu sekolah hanya saja jaejoong satu tingkat di atas yoona, mereka berpacaran sejak di SMA, namun harus terpisah karena jaejoong memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di seoul sedangkan yoona tidak diijinkan untuk mengikuti jaejoong dan tetap di kota kelahirannya namun ketika masuk ke dunia kerja sekarang yoona sudah diijinkan orang tuanya ke seoul bahkan ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat agar bisa bersama jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meminta ijin cuti pada yunho karena ingin menyambut kedatangan yoona serta menemani yoona keliling seoul agar ia lebih mengenal seoul apalagi yoona sudah diterima bekerja di salah satu perusahaan lewat seleksi yang dilaksanakan di universitasnya dan yoona kini belum tau dimana letak perusahaanya bekerja dan tentu saja jaejoonglah yang akan mengantarkannya dan sekarang mereka menuju apartemen sederhana yang sudah dipesan oleh yoona sebelumnya.

"apartemenmu cukup nyaman yonaa-ah" ucap jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di apartemen yoona

"ne syukurlah oppa aku sangat lega, aku juga khawatir jika tidak sesuai yang diharapkan"

"kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuaku saja sebelumnya"

"aku tidak mau kau repot oppa lagi pula sebagai sekertaris jung corp pasti kau sangat sibuk"

"ah, ne" jawab jaejoong sama sekali tidak berniat menceritakan profesi barunya sebagai pengasuh changmin kini

"oppa ah aku baru ingat apa kau tidak bekerja? Ini sudah siang"

"aku mengajukan cuti tiga hari, aku ingin menemanimu agar lebih mengenal seoul aku tidak mau kau tersesat"

"ah benarkah terimakasih oppa" 'cup ' ucap yoona sambil mengecup pipi kanan jaejoong

At yunho apartement

Hari ini yunho hanya bekerja setengah hari dan langsung pulang untuk menggantikan junsu menjaga changmin karena junsu harus kuliah sore harinya, namun yunho terlihat sangat gelisah dan sibuk mondar-mandir di rumahnya.

"yak yunho hyung bisakah kau berhenti gelisah dan mondar-mandir bisakah kau cukup duduk dengan tenang" protes junsu keras

"junsuah aku benar-benar ingin jaejoong pulang tapi aku masih tidak tau alasan apa yang tepat untuk menyuruhnya pulang"

"hyung kau lihat changmin, seharian ini dia sangat tenang dan tidak rewel, jae hyung sudah pamit pada changmin dan sepertinya changmin mengerti tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang sepertinya sangat ketergantungan pada jae hyung" Tanya junsu dengan mata memicing

"tapi bagaimana kalau nanti malam dia rewel junsuah"

Junsu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab yunho

"tapi bahkan ini belum malam hyung dan jae hyung belum genap 3 jam pergi tapi bahkan hyung sudah ingin memintanya pulang setidaknya biarkan dulu sehari berlalu nanti jika ada kondisi darurat kau bisa memanggilnya kau tau kau ini terlihat seperti pecandu narkoba yang kehabisan uang tidak bisa membelinya, dan jae hyung itu narkobanya ?"

Hening…..

ucapan junsu seketika membuat yunho terdiam ia baru sadar pada sikapnya yang berlebihan dia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersikap seperti itu, semua sikapnya mengalir tanpa ia sadari bahkan changminpun yang biasanya tergantung pada jaejoong kini terlihat tenang tanpa keberadaan jaejoong, mungkin junsu benar jaejoong sudah berpamitan pada changmin yang sudah punya ikatan batin dengan jaejoong dan ia sudah mengijinkan jaejoong, namun justru yunho yang sekarang merasa hampa dan sedikit kosong tanpa keberadaan namja cantik itu hanya karena berpikir tidak ada yang akan menyambutnya pulang, memasakan masakan untuknya, mengajaknya ngobrol memang terkadang yunho juga mengobrol dengan changmin namun changmin masih menjawab obrolan yunho dengan bahasa yang yunho tidak mengerti bahkan terkadang dia heran bagaimana jaejoong bisa mengobrol lancar dengan changmin.

Yunho pov

'Aish apa-paan aku ini kenapa aku jadi berlebihan seperti ini tentang jaejoong, aku harus menahannya aku tidak boleh terlalu bergantung padanya aku pasti bisa tanpa dia apalagi hanya 3 hari bahkan aku juga bisa jika lebih dari tiga hari' batin yunho percaya diri

Author pov

Sudah tiga hari jaejoong cuti mengasuh changmin dan tiga hari juga yunho menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyuruh jaejoong pulang ketika sesekali jaejoong menelpon untuk menanyakan keadaan changmin, dan hari ini yunho merasa sangat senang menanti kepulangan jaejoong sedangakan jaejoong selama tiga hari ini menemani yoona berjalan-jalan di seoul berkunjung ke tempat wisata, berbelanja dan makan malam romantis bersama dan selama tiga hari jaejoong menginap di apartemen yoona tentu saja tanpa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena jaejoong dibesarkan dilingkungan baik-baik.

At yunho apartement

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam namun jaejoong masih belum terlihat tanda-tandanya akan pulang bahkan changmin kini sudah tidur nyenyak meninggalkan appanya yang masih bergalau ria menanti kepulangan sang pengasuh

"aish dia bilang hanya tiga hari bahkan ini sudah tiga harii apakah aku harus menelponnya ah ania ani besok saja jika sudah empat hari tidak mengabari atau bahkan tidak pulang aku benar-benar akan memarahinya habis-habisan" gumam yunho sambil memindah-mindahkan channel tv dengan remot ditangannya menunjukan bahwa namja tampan ini benar-benar sedang gundah

Other side

"ah aku lelah sekali oppa" ucap yoona sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di apartement sederhananya

"kau tadi terlalu bersemangat hingga kita tidak berhenti berputar-putar "

"mian oppa habisnya seoul sangat menyenangkan hehe lagi pula aku juga sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu oppa, apa kau senang?"

"tentu saja aku sangat senang yoona-ah tapi aku harus pergi sekarang"

"aniya oppa ini sudah malam sudah jam sembilan"

"justru karena sudah malam aku harus segera pulang"

"ah kenapa kau harus tinggal dengan bossmu sie?, kau ijinlah satu hari lagi ne oppa jebaal aku masih rindu padamu" jaejoong sudah bercerita pada yoona bahwa ia tinggal di tempat bossnya namun ia beralasan bahwa pekerjaanya dan bossnya sangat ketat sehingga mereka terpaksa tinggal bersama beruntung yoona percaya pada perkataan jaejoong ini

"tapi aku hanya ijin tiga hari yoona-ah, aku tidak bisa melanggar janjiku"

"sekali saja oppa, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi apalagi aku tau kau sudah sangat lelahkan ? bagaimana nanti jika kau pulang lalu kau langsung di suruh kerja kau bisa kurang istirahat, oppa sekali saja ne?" mohon yoona dengan puppy eyesnya

"baiklah akan kucoba" akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelpon yunho dan meminta ijin untuk satu hari lagi

"yeayy" yoona terlonjak girang

At yunho apartement

Ddrrrtttt….. drrrttttt…. Yunho yang masih sibuk memindahkan channel tv terlonjak saat merasakan hpnya bergetar tak perlu menunggu lama ia langsung mengambil hpnya dan melihat id caller yang bertuliskan nama jaejoong dia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya heran kenapa jaejoong harus menelponnya karena jaejoong seharusnya tidak perlu menelponnya jika ia akan pulang

"yoboseo"

"ne, yoboseo ini aku jaejoong, hyung"

"ne jaejoongah kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"maaf hyung tapi aku belum bisa pulang bisakah aku ijin untuk satu hari lagi?"

"apa? Kau kan hanya ijin tiga hari, kenapa tambah satu hari lagi memangnya kau mau melakukan apa lagi?" ucap yunho setengah berteriak emosi pada jaejoong membuat jaejoong yang berada di seberang sana bergidik ngeri

"maaf hyuuuuung ~ tapi aku benar-benar belum bisa pulang tapi aku janji besok sore aku pasti pulang" ucap jaejoong merajuk dia hafal betul jika dia sudah merajuk begini maka yunho tidak akan mampu menolaknya hanya saja biasanya jaejoong merajuk bersama changmin ketika ingin membeli sesuatu yang ingin dibeli untuk changmin

"aish baiklah tapi kau benar-benar harus pulang besok sore," jawab yunho setengah iklas

Other side

Jaejoong sedikit kaget ketika yunho menutup teleponnya secara sepihak dia sebenarnya tidak enak hati untuk meminta ijin satu hari lagi pada yunho tapi ia juga tidak tega pada yoona yang memohon padanya, jaejoong akui bahwa dirinya sudah sangat merindukan changmin 3 hari ini tanpa changmin membuatnya merasa sangat hampa dan kosong bahkan tak jarang jaejoong melupakan yoona saat mereka berjalan-jalan hanya karena teringat changmin dan melamun membuat yoona beberapa kali harus menegur jaejoong untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Author pov

Hari keempat jaejoong cuti yang tidak yunho duga, membuatnya harus menyuruh yoochun dan junsu menjaga changmin bergantian karena jadwal kuliah dan kerja yunho,junsu, yoochun yang padat membuat mereka bertiga bergantian menjaga changmin. Kini hari sudah menjelang sore dan mereka semua sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing dan sekarang sedang berkumpul bersama di apartemen yunho.

"aish ini sudah sore kenapa jaejoong belum kembali juga"kelun yunho

" sabarlah hyung, sore ini belum berakhir bahkan matahari belum tenggelam sempurna hyung" ucap junsu mencoba menenangkan hyungnya yang tidak bisa diam sejak tadi

"ya yunho dari pada kau terus emosi begitu lebih baik kau pergi ke mall saja dan belikan makanan untuk makan malam" saran yoochun

"kau kan bisa pakai layanan pesan antar" jawab yunho

"tapi kau terlihat kusut begitu akan lebih baik kau keluar sambil menyegarkankan diri"

"yoochun hyung benar" sahut junsu

"ah baiklah tidak buruk juga saranmu" jawab yunho yang kemudian bersiap pergi ke mall untuk membeli makan malam

" semoga yunho hyung bisa lebih tenang" ucap junsu

"siapa yang perduli dia mau tenang atau tidak yang penting dia tidak membuatku pusing dengan terus mondar-mandir dalam rumah seperti setrikaan" ucap yoochun "ehh" membuat junsu speechless dan menatapnya heran, entah persahabatan macam apa yang dijalani yoochun dan yunho.

At mall

Yunho yang akhirnya pergi ke mall kini sedang sibuk mengamati etalase restoran-restoran yang ada di dalam mall memilah-milah makanan yang akan dibelinya, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi melalui bayangan kaca etalase salah satu restoran siapa lagi kalau bukan kim jaejoong dan seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan mesra, tiba-tiba wajah yunho mengeras dan tangannya mengepal, dalam sekejap yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan menarik lengannya.

"yah kim jaejoong" ucap yunho keras sedikit menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya dan yoona pun terkejut dengan kedatangan yunho yang berteriak dan tiba-tiba menarik lengan kekasihnya itu

"hyung" kaget jaejoong

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama kau cuti, kau dengan asyiknya justru bersenang-senang dengan wanita eoh?" ucap yunho kalap sambil mencengkeram lengan jaejoong lebih keras

"ah, sakit hyung lepaskan" rintih jaejoong

" sakit eoh? Tapi kau bisa tega dengan changmin"

"kenapa dengan changmin hyung ? bukankah setiap aku menelpon dan menanyakan keadaannya kau selalu bilang dia baik-baik saja, jadi aku berani menambah ijin cutiku" jawab jaejoong membuat yunho bingung harus menjawab apa karena benar selama jaejoong cuti changmin sangat tenang dan tidak terlalu tergantung dengan ketidakberadaan jaejoong justru dirinya lah yang menjadi rewel tanpa jaejoong, yunho terlihat berpikir keras hingga menjawab

"ya sebenarnya changmin itu sangat rewel bahkan aku harus bertiga dengan junsu dan yoochun berusaha menenangkannya aku hanya tidak bilang padamu karena kupikir kau sedang melakukan hal penting tapi kau malah senang-senang, dan apa kau tahu sekarang changmin sedang sakit" jawab yunho ngawur karena sudah bingung untuk menjawab jaejoong jadi hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya mengorbankan anaknya

"apa? Changmin sakit kenapa kau tidak mengatakan secepatnya kepadaku ? sekarang bagaimana kondisinya? Ayo cepat aku ingin segera melihat changmin" kini giliran yunho yang di buat terkejut karena reaksi jaejoong yang khawatir tingkat akut, secepat kilat yunho dan jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mall dan segera kembali ke apartemen meninggalkan yoona sendirian yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan dua orang namja didepannya itu bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk menanyakan pada kekasihnya apa yang sedang terjadi karena tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja bahkan yoona sekarang ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi karena berlangsung begitu cepat. Bahkan kini yoona hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tangah keramaian mall

'jaejoong oppa' hanya itu yang bisa ia gumamkan dalam hati dan sebersit rasa perih yang mengglayut.

At yunho apartement

"BRAKK" terdengar suara pintu apartemen yunho yang di buka dengan keras membuat ke 3 namja yang sedang santai menonton tv di karpet terlonjak kaget

"changminahh" teriak jaejoong langsung menghampiri changmin dan menggendongnya

"changminah kau sakit apa eoh? Apa kau baik-baik saja-saja ? maafkan umma ne, umma meninggalkanmu, maaf changminah " kedua namja dewasa yang masih di karpet depan televise hanya menatap bingung dan yunho hanya sibuk menggaruk kepalanya

"jae hyung memang changmin kenapa dia tidak sedang sakit hyung, bahkan seharian ini dia sangat senang bermain" ceplos junsu, yoochun yang sudah mulai mengerti tentang situasi yang sebenarnya hanya menatap yunho tajam dan yunho kembali sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, efek dari tatapan yoochun

Jaejoong yang mulai meresapi apa yang tadi junsu katakan ia kini diam dan menatap changmin dan kemudian menyentuh dahinya 'normal' jaejoong sadar bahwa suhu tubuh changmin normal tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit sedikitpun bahkan changmin terlihat sangat bahagia dalam gendongan jaejoong dan memeluk jaejoong erat seakan changmin sangat merindukan jaejoong

"changmin baik-baik saja jaejoongah dia tidak sakit apapun justru jung alien bodoh itu yang sakit" jelas yoochun yang membuat jaejoong perlahan-lahan memutar kepalanya menatap yunho tajam sambil memindahkan changmin kedalam pangkuan yoochun dan sekarang sepenuhnya tubuh jaejoong berhadapan dengan yunho

"jaejongah aaa..aaku bisa jelaskan"ucap yunho memelas namun jaejoong diam saja

"jaejoongah maaf ini semua.." yunho bingung saat akan meneruskan kalimatnya karena kini ia melihat mata jaejoong berkaca-kaca persis seperti saat jaejoong akan menangis ketika mereka di pulau jeju

'shit! Oh no please jangan lagi… tuhan ku mohon….' umpat yunho dalam batin mengingat betapa susahnya jaejoong diam jika sudah menangis

2 detik kemudian

"hiks… hiksss.. hikss" mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari jaejoong

10 detik kemudian

"hiks.. hiks… HUUUUUWAAAAA HIKS HIKS HIKS….. HIKS" kini isakan kecil jaejoong telah berubah menjadi tangis keras yang menggelegar,

'ini benar-benar terjadi lagi, hiks.. hiks..' batin yunho juga hampir menangis karena terakhir jaejoong menangis hampir 2 jam ia menuggu jaejoong berhenti menangis ia sungguh bingung bagaimana menenangkan namja cantik ini padahal ia sudah mencoba banyak hal untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu, oh sungguh yunho tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi

"HHHUUWWAAA….. HIKS… HIKSSSS" tangis jaejoong semakin pecah membuat junsu dan yoochun menganga lebar melihat namja dewasa yang kelakuannya seperti anak TK. Sedangkan changmin hanya menatap polos namja yang dipanggilnya umma itu dan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menenangkan 'ummanya' seperti yang sering 'ummanya' lakukan ketika changmin menangis.

Yunho masih berdiri mematung dalam lamunannya hingga tangis jaejoong semakin keras dan menutut yunho berpikir lebih keras cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan jaejoong, kemudian dia mendengar gumamam di sela tangisan jaejoong

"hy..ung hiks kenapa hiks… kau bo.. hiks hong kalau changmin sakit hiks.., kau kejam hiks hiks" ucap jaejoong yang tidak terima pada yunho karena yunho berbohong padanya bahwa changmin sakit membuatnya khawatir setengah mati, jaejoong sangat tidak suka yunho mempermainkan perasaanya terlebih menggunakan kesehatan changmin yang seharusnya tidak dijadikan bahan kebohongan, sedangkan yunho yang pikirannya masih blank~ tiba-tiba melangkah maju ke arah jaejoong dan menarik lengan jaejoong hingga….

"CUP" mata jaejoong terbelalak lebar ketika tiba-tiba saja yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jaejoong, bibir mereka saling menempel dan kemudian bibir yunho mulai melumat bibir jaejoong perlahan.

"OH MY GOD SUN" pekik junsu terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, sedetik kemudian yoochun menutup mata junsu yang duduk disampingnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan sedangkan tangan kiri yoochun menutup mata changmin yang berada dalam pangkuannya, yoochun ingin melindungi mata polos changmin agar tidak ternoda dan mencegah mata junsu yang sudah sedikit ternodai itu agar tidak semakin ternoda.

Jaejoong masih tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saking terkejutnya Karena yunho masih sibuk melumat bibirnya dalam…

TBC…..

Review please.. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Haii.. saya awali terimakasih dulu atas review dan dukungannya yj040686, Vichi . Vhan, manize83, bijin YJS, elite minority. 1111, namnam, jaelous, indy, babies yunjae dan Guest

Semoga tidak ada yang ketinggalan.. maaf jika ada ; ) review kalian semangat saya meskipun sangat jauh dari views nya… tapi saya sadar diri sebagai yang masih belajar hehe..

Saya bales review secara garis besar saja ya…, lagi kurang fit tapi semua review saya baca dan bikin saya senang..,

# pertama terimakasih untuk rekomendasi cerita kebetulan saya belum baca..

# untuk masalah naik rate maaf khusus untuk ff ini saya belum siap, ini ff pertama saya ibarat kata ff ini adalah ff pemanasan saya dan sengaja saya buat ringan, saya juga masih takut belum mampu dari pada saya paksa nulis takutnya ngga bagus hehe.. tapi di next ff setelah ini selesai mungkin saya akan bikin ff rate bakalan saya naikin…

# saya juga RINDU moment mereka berlima.. entah kapaaaan lagi bisa lihat T.T

# maaf kalau yunjae momentnya kurang hehe plot di otak saya terbentuknya begini..

Enjoy reading…..

Semoga tidak mengecewakan karena sudah masuk konflik, untuk chapter depan mungkin saya agak lama update karena lagi penelitian tapi saya janji lamanya ngga akan kebangetan kok ngga akan sampai sebulan juga soalnya saya juga ngga suka terlalu lama menunda-nunda…

CHAPTER 7

"CUP" mata jaejoong terbelalak lebar ketika tiba-tiba saja yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jaejoong, bibir mereka saling menempel dan kemudian bibir yunho mulai melumat bibir jaejoong perlahan.

"OH MY GOD SUN" pekik junsu terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, sedetik kemudian yoochun menutup mata junsu yang duduk disampingnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan sedangkan tangan kiri yoochun menutup mata changmin yang berada dalam pangkuannya, yoochun ingin melindungi mata polos changmin agar tidak ternoda dan mencegah mata junsu yang sudah sedikit ternodai itu agar tidak semakin ternoda.

Jaejoong masih tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saking terkejutnya Karena yunho masih sibuk melumat bibirnya dalam…

Enjoy….

Jaejoong masih tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saking terkejutnya Karena yunho masih sibuk melumat bibirnya dalam…

"oaaakkkkk oakkkkkk oakkkk" suara keras tangisan changmin membuat yunho sadar dan langsung menarik bibirnya dari bibir jaejoong, yoochun yang sadar changmin menangis karena ia terlalu lama menutup pandangan changmin langsung menarik tangannya yang tadi menutupi mata changmin. Sejenak hanya suara tangisan changmin yang terdengar sedangkan sisanya hanya berdiam diri, tangis changmin semakin lama semakin keras membuat jaejoong yang masih kaget dan berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mematahkan leher yunho, namun jaejoong harus mengurungkan niatnya sebentar dan bergegas mengambil changmin ke gendongannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja yang memiliki aura abu-abu di tubuhnya.

"yoochunna.. junsuahh.. ta.. a..di i.. tu…" ucap yunho yang perlahan dengan terbata membuka mulutnya

"kau menjijikan yunho-ah" jawab yoochun

"hyuuunggg sejak kapan kau jadi begini ?, aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau jatuh cinta pada jae hyung tapi tolong pikirkan changmin" panik junsu

"tapi tadi itu hanya reflek tidak ada niat untuk melakukannya dan jaejong itu sangat sulit diam jika menangis jadi aku membungkamnya…" jawab yunho panik

"bukankah biasanya gerakan reflekmu itu hanya meninju dan menampar orang tuan jung yunho shi?" ucap yoochun semakin memojokan yunho

"aa…ee to..long dengar…" yunho benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini

"hyung aku rasa kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu dan merenungkan semua yang terjadi baru kau bisa jelaskan pada kami lagi pula kau tau kami bisa di percaya" tambah junsu yang tiba-tiba jadi bijak

"junsuah ayo kita pergi dari sini, dan kau jung yunho aku harap besok kau sudah menjadi orang waras, arrgghhh ayo cepat pergi junsuah aku harus cepat mencari vitamin mata untuk membersihkan mataku "

"hyuungg aku ikut, mataku juga butuh vitamin, aish mataku yang polos ini ternoda…" ucap junsu yang sambil berlari menyusul yoochun

Dan tinggalah yunho sendiri berdiri mematung ditinggal oleh yoochun dan junsu, kini batinnya tengah bertarung seru setengahnya mempengaruhi dirinya untuk ikut pergi bersama yoochun dan junsu kabur dari jaejoong tapi setengahnya lagi menyuruh agar yunho bersikap gentlemen dan meminta maaf pada jaejoong. Dan pada akhirnya yunho memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada jaejoong meski disertai dengan rasa takut-takut bak maling ayam yang ketahuan, kini yunho melangkahkan kakinya mengahampiri jaejoong yang berada di ranjang selesai menidurkan changmin.

"jaejoongah maaf…"

"kenapa kau melakukannya hyung?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa menatap yunho pada yunho yang mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang

"aku tidak sengaja sungguh… aku tadi hanya bingung bagaimana menenangkanmu aku takut kejadian di pulau jeju terulang lagi, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi dan tidak diam diam…"

"apa harus dengan cara seperti itu?"

"maaf" ucap yunho lirih dan hanya menunudukan kepalanya

"apa kau menyukaiku hyung?"

DEG

Yunho terkejut dengan pertanyaan jaejoong yang menusuk tajam dan seketika membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langsung mata jaejoong.

"akuu tidak tau,…" jawab yunho jujur

" sikapmu padaku menunujukan seolah-olah kau menyukaiku apalagi ketika di mall tadi mungkin dari jauh akan terlihat seperti dua orang pria yang sedang memperebutkan seorang wanita tapi jika dilihat dari dekat kau lebih terlihat sedang cemburu pada yoona"

DEG

'yoona' batin jaejoong, kini baru jaejoong ingat tadi ia meninggalkan yoona begitu saja bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya, tiba-tiba jaejoong beranjak pergi ingin menemui yoona

"greep" yunho mencengkram lengan jaejoong yang akan beranjak pergi

"mau kemana?" Tanya yunho tegas

"lepaskan ! aku harus menemui yoona" elak jaejoong

"kim jaejoong apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ini juga salahmu? Sejak awal kau yang tidak jujur akan menemui siapa, aku pikir kau cuti karena keperluan penting tapi ternyata kau hanya bersenang-senang sendiri bukankah wajar jika aku sedikit marah, aku rasa kita perlu bicara berdua, setelah itu aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk menemuinya, lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikannya"

Akhirnya jaejoong mengalah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menemui yoona dan ia kini sedang berbicara serius dengan yunho, jaejoong juga akhirnya memberitahukan identitas yoona sebagai kekasihnya dan meceritakan kisah cintanya dengan yoona tanpa canggung akibat rasa risihnya dengan sikap yunho

"jadi gadis itu kekasihmu dan kau sudah bersamanya selama lima tahun" ungkap yunho setelah mengetahui kenyataan siapa gadis yang bersama jaejoong tadi

"ne, dan tadi kau membuatku meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan kebohonganmu bahkan menggunakan nama changmin, sekarang siapa orang yang tega huh?" ucap jaejoong dengan nada yang masih penuh amarah

"maaf, mungkin aku memang cemburu" jawab yunho membuat jaejoong membelalakan matanya "sepertinya aku memang menyukaimu, entah kenapa hatiku berdenyut sakit saat kau bercerita tentang gadis itu dan sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tidak waras" ucap yunho semakin berani sambil menatap jaejoong dalam sedangkan jaejoong yang takut terhanyut dalam mata yunho hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,

"tatap aku jaejoongah…. katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang" memang betul bahwa yunho sudah terjerat oleh pesona jaejoong,, kekosongan hatinya dalam waktu lama membuatnya mudah merasa hangat ketika jaejoong disampingnya, hanya saja yunho baru menyadarinya apa yang dia rasakan dua menit yang lalu ketika jaejoong membuatnya cemburu dengan terus memuji-muji yoona, semua itu yunho gabungkan dengan memorinya bersama jaejoong selama krang lebih tujuh bulan ini, bagaimana yunho mengkhawatirkan namja cantik ini dan selalu rindu keberadaanya bila jaejoong tak ada dan membuat yunho menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai jaejoong meski baru ia simpulkan dua menit yang lalu, mungkin terdengar tidak normal tapi inilah yang dirasakan yunho

"tapi aku tidak menyukaimu hyung, aku normal dan aku punya kekasih dan dia seorang yeoja (wanita)..." jawab jaejoong tanpa memandang yunho dan yunho hanya tersenyum pahit

"aku juga normal,, tapi kau yang membuatku memandangmu bukan sebagai seorang namja, kau yang membuatku tidak normal karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini kepada namja manapun sebelumnya, hanya padamu aku merasakan hal seperti ini"

"maaf aku tidak pernah berniat membuatmu seperti itu sebelumnya"

"aku tidak sedang memintamu sebagai kekasihku, aku juga masih cukup waras untuk melakukan hal itu yang aku tanyakan sekarang adalah apa yang kau lakukan setelah tau perasaanku, karena aku… aku.. tidak akan mencegahmu jika kau ingin berhenti bekerja padaku" ucap yunho dengan pandangan yang meredup serta rasa sakit yang menusuk di sudut hatinya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"ap…a?" Tanya jaejoong masih belum mengerti maksud yunho

"ne, kau bisa berhenti mengasuh changmin jika kau risih padaku, tapi ku harap kau tidak membenciku dan changmin karena aku bisa pastikan perasaan ini tidak akan mengganggumu aku hanya mengungkapkannya saja"

"aa..ku.. aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan changmin dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya" jawab jaejoong khawatir jika tiba-tiba ia harus meninggalkan changmin

"jadi, maksudmu kau masih ingin bekerja padaku?" jawban jaejoong membat yunho sedikit senang

"aa…ku.. hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan changmin" jelas jaejoong mantap

"ah kalau begitu tetaplah disini saja lagipula changmin masih membutuhkanmu dan maafkan aku yang membuatmu tak nyaman aku harap kau akan melupakannya anggap tidak terjadi apapun ne?"

"ne, aku akan mencobanya"

"tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu" tambah yunho

"apa itu?" panik jaejoong

"aku ingin jika kau menikah dengan yoona maka berhentilah bekerja padaku entah menjadi sekertaris ataupun pengasuh changmin"

"ne.." jawab jaejoong menyetujui meski sedikit heran dengan keinginan yunho, apa yunho benar-benar sangat cemburu padanya

"kalau begitu tidurlah ini sudah malam, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan mungkin aku tidak akan tidur di rumah" yunhopun pergi entah kemana mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri dan yang paling penting tidak melihat jaejoong untuk sementara dan meninggalkan jaejoong hanya bersama changmin

Jaejoong pov

'yunho hyung menyukaiku, aku masih tidak percaya ini tapi tadi ia bahkan menciumku dan rasa ciumannya masih sangat terasa dibibirku dan entah kenapa ciumannya terasa sangat berbeda ketika aku berciuman dengan yoona, dan entah kenapa juga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia menciumku bahkan detakan ini tidak pernah kurasakan saat berciuman dengan yoona dan kenapa juga aku harus merasa sakit ketika ia terlihat begitu terluka, aku bahkan tidak ingin meninggalkannya sama sekali tapi ini semua pasti karena changmin ya pasti karena changmin.. bukan hal lain karena aku hanya mennyukai yoona ya benar hanya yoonaaa….

Author pov

Malam ini jaejoong tidak bisa tidur kejadian tadi dan obrolanya dengan yunho terus berputar-putar di otaknya seperti film rusak, bahkan rasa bibir yunho masih menempel di bibirnya entah seberapa banyaknya jaejoong sudah membasuh bibirnya namun rasa itu masih tetap saja terasa. Malam ini jaejoong begitu gelisah ditambah yunho yang tidak pulang entah kemana dan memikirkan yoona yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja, kepalanya seakan mau pecah memikirkan semua ini, dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa bersikap biasa saja kepada yunho tapi jaejoong juga tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan changmin dan memang solusi yunholah yang paling efektif ya jaejoong akan berhenti ketika ia menikah dan akan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain.

Sedangkan yunho dari tadi ia hanya sibuk menyetir mobilnya mengelilingi kota seoul tanpa arah tujuan pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk hebat sama dengan jaejoong hingga akhirnya yunho terdampar di rumah yoochun, kini yunho dan yoochun sedang bersantai bersama sambil menyesap wine mewah yang sengaja disediakan yoochun untuk yunho yang tengah galau

"yoochunnah.."

"hmm"

"apa aku benar-benar menjijikan?"

"kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

"ne, sepertinya memang begitu"

"aku sudah menduganya"

"bagimana bisa kau menduganya"

"mendengar semua ceritamu tentangnya dan mengingat perlakuanmu yang terkadang lupa bahwa jaejoong adalah namja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya"

"apa aku gay?"

"kau suka pada namja apa lagi sebutannya jika bukan gay eoh?"

"tapi aku tidak pernah suka pada namja sebelumnya, dan hanya pada jaejoong "

"kalau begitu kau hanya terbiasa dengannya yun"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"lupakan dia demi changmin, akan lebih baik kau menghindarinya"

"tapi aku tidak mau memecatnya dalam waktu dekat, kau tau sendiri bagaimana hubunganya dengan changmin, aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan changmin"

"jika kau semakin lama membiarkan jaejoong dan changmin maka mereka akan semakin sulit berpisah yun"

"setidaknya sampai ummaku kembali baru aku bisa memecat jaejoong dan aku juga menyuruh jaejoong berhenti bekerja jika ia akan menikah"

"jadi jaejoong sudah punya kekasih, kalau begitu tinggal kau saja yang harus melupakan perasaanmu"

"tidak semudah itu"

"aku tau yun ini pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini kepada yuri dulu aku bahagia akhirnya bisa melihatmu jatuh cinta tapi maaf yun sebagai sahabatmu aku belum bisa mendukung cinta pertamamu ini, kau harus sadar kalau cintamu salah tempat dan alamat, kau harus ingat changmin, ini tidak baik untuknya sejujurnya aku juga sangat senang melihatmu dengan jaejoong kalian tampak serasi dan bahagia saat bersama benar-benar seperti keluarga tapi dunia tidak akan menerima semua ini"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan chunnah, dengan cara apa aku menghilangkan rasa yang pertama kali aku rasakan ?"

"carilah pengganti ibu changmin, menikahlah dengan seorang wanita.. yang kutahu Jessica masih setia menanti cintamu, mungkin dia bisa membantumu melupakan perasaanmu pada jaejoong"

"Jessica?" ucap yunho sambil menatap yoochun dan yoochun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Pagi ini jaejoong berusaha menjalani kegiatan seperti biasanya sebelum insiden dengan yunho terjadi, siang ini ia berniat menemui yoona untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya setelah sebelumnya jaejoong menghubungi yoona dan mengajaknya bertemu di caffe yang sebelumnya pernah mereka datangi untuk makan malam romantis sedangkan yunho tidak kembali kerumah dan langsung berangkat kekantor bahkan yunho melewatkan ciuman paginya untuk changmin membuat jaejoong merasa bersalah dan heran bukankah yunho yang memintanya bersikap biasa namun kini justru yunholah yang terlihat menghindari jaejoong dan bersikap tidak biasa, yang sedikit banyak membuat jaejoong risau

At caffe

Jaejoong kini berada di caffe dan membawa changmin untuk bertemu dengan yoona dan untung saja changmin tidak rewel sehingga jaejoong bisa menjelasakan kejadian kemarin ketika dia meninggalkan yoona tak hanya itu jaejoong akhirnya juga mengakui pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dan menceritakan segalanya kecuali kejadian yunho yang menciumnya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada jaejoong, awalnya yoona ingin marah pada jaejoong namun melihat changmin yang begitu lucu membuatnya tak bisa memarahi jaejoong.

"kenapa oppa harus membohongiku?"

"maaf, aku hanya sedikt malu padamu untuk jujur jika sekarang aku hanyalah pengasuh bayi"

"apa kau sangat menyayangi changmin kau terlihat sangat khawatir padanya kemarin"

"ne, aku sangat menyayanginya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan appa changmin apa kau juga menyayanginya?"

"apa? " Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yoona

"bukankah dia menyukaimu oppa?" ucap yoona yang langsung membuat mata jaejoong melebar

"yoo..na-ah.."

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi oppa lagi pula mendengar boossmu itu sampai membohongimu agar kau pulang, sudah sangat terlihat jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu dan belum lagi tatapannya padamu sangat berbeda, aku tidak bodoh oppa dan apakah kau tidak sadar dengan perasaannya?"

"yoona-ah"

"apa kau juga menyukainya oppa?"

"ani.. aku tidak menyukainya.. sungguh..!" elak jaejoong

"kalau begitu berhentilah bekerja padanya dan tinggalkan changmin sekarang juga ?"

"apa?"

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan changmin, oppa?"

"bukan begitu tapi aku hanya tidak bisa secepat ini"

"aku tidak mau menunggu lagi opa, sudah empat tahun kita terpisah dan aku ingin kau harus menentukannya, pilih aku atau changmin ? Tuntut yoona pada jaejoong

"aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih sekarang yoona-ah beri aku waktu"

"sudah terlalu banyak waktu untuk tidak menghiraukanku oppa, pilih sekarang juga" ucap yoona tegas membuat jaejoong kebingungan dan bola matanya sibuk kesana kemari gelisah

"aku tidak bisa yoona-ah"

"kau bukan tidak bisa memutuskan oppa-ah kau hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan changmin, baiklah aku akan membuat ini menjadi mudah anggap saja jika aku yang memutuskanmu" hening… ucap yoona membuat jaejoong heran dan tidak mengerti hingga "kita putus oppa"

"apa? Apa maksudmu yoona-ah? Putus ? Ania aku tidak mau, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan meninggalkan changmin yoona-ah"

"ini bukan hanya masalah changmin oppa, tapi juga tentang rasa ketidaknyamananku padamu sejak lama"

"kau tidak nyaman denganku? Kenapa ?" heran jaejoong dengan pernyataan yoona yang tak diduganya setanya selam ima tahun ini hubungannya dengan yoona selalu akur-akur saja.

"ne, jujur saja sejak awal aku sudah ragu dengan hubungan ini oppa, meski hubungan ini bisa berjalan hingga lima tahun tapi apa kau tidak merasa bahwa hubungan kita begitu datar dan hampa, sejak awal akulah yang terlebih dulu menyukaimu dan aku juga merasa tidak pernah merasakan ketulusan cintamu padaku oppa"

"tapi aku juga menyukai dan mencintaimu yoona-ah"

"ania itu bukan cinta oppa, aku merasa kau hanya terbiasa denganku mengingat kita selalu bersama sejak kecil dan ketika kita terpisah apalagi hanya aku satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganmu, penarkah kau merasa benar-benar merindukanku dengan sangat ? Aniya, kau tak pernah merasakannya kau hanya sesekali menghubungiku dan selalu aku yang menghubungimu terlebih dahulu bahkan ketika kau pulang aku tidak pernah berada dalam daftar orang yang paling ingin kau temui, semua itu benarkan ?" ungkap yoona dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Jaejoong hanya membisu dalam hati, ia mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan yoona, semua benar jaejoong memang jarang merindukan yoona hanya sesekali dia merindukannya.. padahal kekasih sebenarnya benar-benar saling mencintai akan saling merindukan setiap hari, jaejoong akui dia memang menyayangi yoona tapi dia belum mendeklarasikan diri bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai yoona dia masih ragu dengan kata 'cinta' dan rasa sayangnya pada yoona bila dipikir ulang hanya seperti rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adik perempuan.

"yonaa ah maaf" ucap jaejoong pelan tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi

"tidak papa oppa, aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita aku juga minta maaf karena sempat membuatmu memilih aku dengan bayi yang sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa, ah aku ini sangat lucu atau bodoh" ucap yoona sambil menahan isak tangis bahkan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya,

"yoona.. kau tidak harus melakukan ini"

"ani aku harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita aku tak mau kita terlanjur terjerumus pada hubungan yang nantinya akan membuat kita tak bahagia, karena hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin lagi memaksakan diriku untuk menunggumu mencintaiku oppa.., aku lelah dan kejadian kemarin membuatku semakin tersadar bahwa kita tidak punya harapan sekalipun aku tak pernah jadi nomor satu untukmu, tapi kau tenang saja oppa kita tetap akan berhubungan baik, aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untukmu oppa bukankah kau selalu ingin merasakan rasanya punya adik ? Aku yakin hubungan kita akan tetap berjalan dengan baik dan semoga suatu hari kau benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai"

"araso yoona-ah jika itu memang yang terbaik dan maafkan aku" ucap jaejoong sedih dan menyesal namun ada perasaan lega di dalam sudut hatinya tentang keputusan ini dan kini mereka sudah keluar dari caffe dan masih berdiri di depan caffe bersiap untuk berpisah dengan status baru tentang hubungan mereka da nada kelegaan di hati keduanya.

"oppa aku pulang dulu gomawo"

"aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak usah, nanti aku justru tidak bisa melupakanmu dan berubah pikiran bagaimana?" jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yoona "oppa bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah oppa"

"apa itu?"

"aku ingin menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah menjadi dongsaengmu mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi" jaejoong kemudian mengangguk pertanda ia menyutujuinya

"CUP" yoona mencium jaejoong tepat di bibir dan jaejoong hanya menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan terakhir dari mantan kekasihnya yang bahkan belum genap seminnggu bertemu lagi namun langsung berpisah, mereka cukup lama berciuman dan tidak perduli di tengah keramaian caffe diamana beberapa orang sibuk berbisik-bisik menatap mereka, jaejoong juga tak lupa menutup mata changmin seperti yang yoochun lakukan saat yunho menciumnya

'shit'! maki jaejoong dalam hati, ia sedang mencoba menikmati ciuman yoona namun justru ciuman yunho terbayang di benaknya

Author pov

Seharian yunho tidak bertemu dengan changmin, dan kini waktu sudah menjelang tengah hari ia belum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada bayinya itu, hari ini yunho sudah berniat untung pulang malam entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi ia masih ingin menghindar dari jaejoong. Terkesan pengecut memang tapi yunho hanya takut jika ia bertemu jaejoong ia tidak akan sanggup menahan gejolak di dadanya dan akhirnya melakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti kemarin contohnya, ketika tanpa sadar tubuh yunho bergerak sendiri untuk mencium jaejoong yunho sangat takut jika lagi-lagi tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh otaknya namun kerinduan kepada anak semata wayangnya itu tak tertahankan yunho sudah tidak perduli lagi bagaiman nanti ia akan menghadapi jaejoong toh dia sendiri yang menyuruh jaejoong agar bersikap biasa, kini ia tengah melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya dimana putranya berada, ketika melewati perempatan sekitar mobil yunho harus terhenti sejenak karena lampu merah, untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya mata yunho menatap sekelilingnya dan tepat di depan sebuah caffe mata yunho menangkap sosok jaejoong bersama yoona melalui diding kaca yang terawang.

Yunho pov

'Jaejoong bahkan hari ini dia sudah langsung berkencan dengan kekasihnya dia benar-benar sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaanku dan sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padaku bahkan dia mengajak changmin dalam kencannya' yunho terus bergumam dalam hati sambil tetap memperhatikan jaejoong hingga

"CUP" yunho menatap tidak percaya ia melebarkan mata sipitnya melihat yoona dan jaejoong berciuman di tengah keramaian terlebih lagi di depan anaknya

Sakit, sakit dan sakit hanya itu yang yunho rasakan bahkan rasa sakit ini berkali-kali lipat ketimbang saat jaejoong bercerita tentang yoona, ya sekarang yunho sadar bahwa ia sudah benar-benar mencintai jaejoong, tangannya mengepal menahan marah dan cemburu bercampur aduk. 'aku benar-benar harus melupakanmu jaejoongah… , jika begini aku lebih baik mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Jessica,'…..

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

HUWAAAAA~~ lama ngga ditengokin saya kaget liat grafik View nya banyak banget tapi jejaknya… hmmm T.T ? tapi gapapa sie,, selama masih ada yang menanti kelanjutan ff abal ini pasti akan saya lanjutin…

Terutama yang mereview… terimakasiiih chinguu ; ) maaf ngga aku bales tapi semua aku baca ko dan berhasil membuat saya ngakak dan senyum-senyum bahagia..

Untuk temen semua sementara ini diharapkan untuk bersabar menyaksikan hubungan dingin yunjae ya.. tenang saja ngga akan lama-lama nanti juga saya hangatkan kembali hihihi

Enjoy readiiiing…

CHAPTER 8

'aku benar-benar harus melupakanmu jaejoongah… , jika begini aku harus mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan jessica'…..

Yunho apartement

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartementnya yunho sama sekali tidak kosentrasi, ia ingin sekali menarik jaejoong dan changmin untuk pulang bersamanya tadi, namun mengingat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan yunho mengurungkan niatnya hingga kini ia telah sampai diapartemennya dan tengah mendudukan dirinya disofa sambil memijat pelipisnya.

'Bingung' itulah kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan kondisi yunho saat ini, dia sangat bingung akan dirinya sendiri, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya justru menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya,mau tak mau membuat yunho harus segera mencari solusi untuk masalah kompleksnya ini.

Hanya saran dari yoochunlah yang terngiang diotaknya membuat yunho memutuskan untuk mencobanya karena ia sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa bepikir jernih. Kemudian yunho mengambil handphone dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi ummanya.

"yoboseo umma, bagaimana kabar umma dan kapan umma akan pulang ?"

"umma baik-baik saja yun,maafkan umma ne sampai sekarang umma belum tau kapan umma bisa pulang karena appamu kelihatannya sangat senang dengan pekerjaannya disini"

"astaga umma apa umma tidak rindu dengan anak dan cucumu atau umma ingin tinggal di London eoh ?"

"bukan begitu yun umma tentu umma sangat merindukan anak cucu umma hanya saja appamu banyak bernostalgia disini dia banyak bertemu dengan teman lamanya, dan bukankah kau sudah punya pengasuh bayi yang cocok untuk changmin, junsu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada umma" ungkap umma jung tentang cerita junsu kecuali yunho yang jatuh cinta pada jaejoong

"tapi nostalgia itu tak membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan kan umma, coba tanyakan pada appa! kalau dia tidak merindukanku apa dia juga tidak merindukan anak kandungya si pantat bebek itu !"

"aigoo yun kenapa kau sensitive sekali eoh apa ada masalah yang terjadi coba katakan pada umma sekarang juga, ada apa sayang?" Tanya umma jung lembut merasakan keanehan pada putranya itu.

"umma… aku, aku… ingin menikah… "

"APA ? Apa umma tidak salah dengar yun, benarkah kau ingin menikah ?"

"ne, umma aku rasa sudah waktunya changmin punya seorang ibu"

"tapi bukankah dulu kau selalu menolak untuk menikah bahkan saat umma menjodohkanmu kau lebih memilih kerepotan mengurus changmin sendiri ketimbang menikah, lagi pula bukankah kau sudah tidak serepot dulu dengan adanya pengasuh sekarang dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menikah pasti ada sesuatu cepat katakan pada umma?"

"aa.. nu.." sebersit rasa perih menyeruak di hati yunho ingin mengatakan kondisi yang sebenarnya kepada ummanya namun mengingat hal yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal tidak wajar membuat yunho mengurungkan niatnya, kesehatan jantung ummanya juga ia pikirkan. "aku hanya iri umma" jawab yunho karena hanya itu kata yang melintas diotaknya

"iri ? Pada siapa eoh?"

"pada pengasuh bayiku,umma tau kan kalau pengasuh changmin adalah namja seperti yang sudah sering aku ceritakan, dan dia punya seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik, tadi bahkan aku melihat mereka berciuman di keramaian saat pulang dari kantor dan membuatku benar-benar iri umma" ucap yunho jujur yang memang sangat iri pada yoona sekaligus cemburu.

"ahh umma senang akhirnya anak umma bisa merasa kesepian juga dan butuh seorang wanita, lalu apa yang bisa umma bantu?"

"apa umma masih ingat jessica juniorku dikampus sekaligus teman yuri dan putri grup taesan yang setengah tahun lalu umma jodohkan denganku dan dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku "

"oh, tentu saja umma masih sangat ingat padanya mana mungkin umma melupakan gadis secantik dan sebaik Jessica bahkan umma sendiri yang memilihkannya untukmu, tunggu.. jangan bilang kalau kau ingin umma jodohkan lagi dengan Jessica yun ? bukankah kau tidak menyukainya dan menolaknya mentah-mentah"

"ne memang benar aku tidak menyukainya umma tapi aku ingin mencobanya"

"yun menikah itu bukan minyak kayu putih yang bisa kau coba-coba.. jangan berani mempermainkan perasaan orang lain yun jika kau tak menyukainya maka jangan berani kau untuk menikahinya bagaimana jika pada akhirnya kalian hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain, jangan memaksakan dirimu yun"

"ania umma aku serius aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Jessica, bukankah umma tau sangat sulit bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang bahkan dulu aku juga tidak mencintai yuri namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa mencintainya hanya saja.. cintaku sudah terlambat dan aku harus menguburnya kembali, dan dengan jesica aku juga yakin jika suatu hari aku juga bisa mencintainnya umma, aku benar-benar ingin menikah" ucap yunho dengan suara parau.

"baiklah kalau begitu umma akan membantumu nanti umma akan menghubungi keluarga jesica dan menyiapkan semuannya untuk kembali mengatur pertunaganmu, umma harap kali ini cinta yang kau janjikan itu tidak datang terlambat yunhoah" akhirnya umma jung menggijinkan meski masih merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada putranya namun ia tak kuasa untuk mengorek lebih karena mendengar suara yang yang terdengar terluka.

"ne terimakasih umma"

"Cklek" terdengar suara pintu terbuka tepat setelah yunho menutup telefonnya jaejoong masuk membawa changmindi gendongannya yang tengah terlelap.

"hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanya jaejoong pada yunho yang langsung duduk dis sofa

"ne.." jawab yunho. Singkat dan dingin itulah yang jaejoong rasakan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini sejak insiden yang melibatkan yoona terjadi. Jaejoong merasa sangat kehilangan dengan sikap yunho yang kembali dingin padanya bahkan jaejoong lebih suka sifat dingin yunho yang dulu dimana yunho masih sering membentaknya ketimbang skarang dimana yunho menjadi pendiam dan sangat cuek, membuat jaejoong sangat tersiksa dan tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini hingga terbesit keinginan untuk berhenti namun wajah bayi tujuhbelas bulan yang ada digendongannya saat ini selalu berhasil menepis pikiran tersebut dan bertahan menghadapi sifat yunho belum sembuh luka ketika ia harus putus dengan yoona dan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia selalu menyakiti gadis manis itu kini jaejoong kembali harus merasa bersalah lagi karena ia melukai yunho meskipun jaejoong bingung seperti apa dan bagian mana salahnya.

Jajoong pov

'Maaf yunho hyung maaf yoona ah, sepertinya aku punya bakat menyakiti hati orang kan minie..ah' gumam jaejoong dalam hati sambil menatap changmin dengan sedih

Author pov

Sudah seminggu berlalu dimana hubungan jaejoong dan yunho semakin dingin dan canggung bahkan mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja dan yunho menjadi sering pulang larut malam dan hanya akan menyapa changmin dan tetap bersikap dingin pada jaejoong. Siang ini jaejoong tengah termenung di ruang keluarga apartement yunho, ia merasa harus bicara empat mata dengan yunho agar suasana suram ini tidak terus berlanjut. Jaejoong sudah selesai masak untuk makan siang dan berencana mengunjungi yunho dikantor sambil membawa bekal makan siang bersama changmin, namun belum sempat ia keluar terdengar bell berbunyi menandakan seseorang tengah berkunjung.

"ting tong ting tong" jaejoong bergegas menuju pintu apartement setelah beberapa kali ia mendengar suara bell

"cklek" jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dan terlihatlah sosok wanita tinggi dan ramping dihadapannya tampak bersinar terlebih karena rambutnya yang di cat pirang

"anyeonghaseo, apa benar ini tempat tinggal jung yunho shi ?"

"anyeong oh ne ini apartemen yunho hyung, apa anda mencarinya?"

"ne aku mencarinya, apa dia ada ?"

"ah sayang sekali dia masih berada di kantor"

"apa boleh aku menunggunya?"

"ne, silakan masuk dan silakan duduk" sopan jaejoong sambil menuju ke dapur 'siapa gadis itu bukankah sejauh ini yunho hyung tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita'

Tepat setelah jaejoong selesai membuatkan minum dan hendak meletakannya di meja pintu apartemen kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yunho.

"yunhooooo ooppaa" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari mengambur kedalam pelukan yunho dan membuat jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya penuh tanda Tanya

"sica ah, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan jesica padanya

"bogoshipoyo oppa, aku sudah mendengar semuanya aku senang sekali sungguh oppa aku sangat senang ketika mendengar bahwa kita akan bertunangan kembali"

DEG

"yunho hyung akan bertunangan?" ucap jaejoong reflek karena terkejut, beberapa waktu kemarin appa changmin ini mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada jaejoong dan kini tiba-tiba ia akan bertunangan padahal sebelumnya tak sekalipun bossnya itu terlihat dekat dengaan wanita dan jaejoong merasa yunho tengah mempermainkannya tepatnya mempermainkan perasaannya rasa sakit hinggap dihatinya, apa yunho berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk merendahkannya, jaejoog sadar dia memang seorang lelaki tapi setidaknya dia juga butuh untuk dihargai.

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu sica ah setelah itu baru kita bicarakan" ucap yunho tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan jaejoong.

" ne oppa" kemudian yunho dan jesica duduk bersama diruang tengah

"jaejongah bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan jesica"

"ne hyung" jawab jaejoong tak rela namun jaejoong tak begitu saja menuruti perintah yunho dia sengaja membuka sedikit pintu kamar yang berada di belakang yunho agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan yunho karena jaejoong tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"jadi kau sudah mendengarnya sica ah?"

"ne,oppa aku tidak percaya jadi aku sengaja datang kesini"

"seharusnya kau tak usah datang kesini karena besok aku akan melamarmu secara resmi"

"prakk" suara benda jatuh terdengar dari dalam kamar, dan didalam kamar jaejonglah yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jam beker yang berada di meja nakas karena lagi-lagi jaejoong merasa terkejut dan tidak sengaja memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur meja nakas dibelakangnya.

"suara apa itu oppa ?"

"ah sepertinya pengasuh changmin menjatuhkan sesuatu, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita"

'pengasuh changmin? ah benar aku hanya pengasuh changmin tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur dengan urusan majikanku' batin jaejoong perih

"kenapa tiba-tiba oppa ingin bertunangan denganku bukankah dulu oppa menolakku mentah-mentah ketika kita dijodohkan ?"

"maaf, aku sekarang baru benar-benar merasa membutuhkan seorang pasangan dan ibu untuk changmin dan aku rasa kau adalah orang yang cocok bukankah kau mencintaiku sica ah?"

"ne, oppa aku sangat mencintaimu aku tau kalau opaa belum mencintaiku dan hanya yuri yang ada di dalam hati oppa namun aku akan berusaha dan aku tau tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan yuri"

"terimakasih sica ah aku juga akan berusaha agar bisa mencintaimu dan terimakasih juga kau sudah mau menungguku, aku harap kau juga dapat menerima changmin apa adanya"

"tentu saja oppa aku akan menerima changmin apa adanya lagi pula changmin adalah putri yuri sahabat terbaiku jadi pasti akan mudah bagiku untuk menyayanginya" jesica dan yuri adalah teman sekampus dulu namun jesica baru jatuh cinta dengan yunho ketika yuri meninggal karena saat itu jesica selalu berada disamping yunho dan jatuh cinta pada sosok yunho yang rapuh bahkan jesica rela memutuskan taecyoon kekasihnya saat itu demi mengejar yunho meski yunho sama sekali tidak pernah melirikya hingga mereka dijodohkan oleh umma yunho, namun yunho membatalkan perjodohan itu secara sepihak dan membuat jesica mundur, namun kali ini jesica tidak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatam emas ini dimana yunho yang datang sendiri padanya meski masih bingung atas sifat yunho namun dia tidak diambil pusing akan hal itu asal yunho bisa menjadi miliknya.

"sekali lagi gomawo, lebih baik kita konsentrasi untuk persiapan pertunangan kita"

"ne, oppa ah aku harus pulang sepertinya aku akan membantu ibu untuk menyambut lamaranmu besok"

"aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak usah oppa,lebih baik oppa istirahat untuk besok lagi pula aku bawa mobil sendiri dan aku benar-benar ingin menyambutmu besok jadi lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja"

"baiklah terserah padamu saja" kemudian yunho mengantarkan jesica kedepan pintu dari apartemen yunho

"anyeong oppa" 'CUP' pamit jesica sambil mengecup bibir yunho dan kemudian berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan yunho yang tengah terkejut bahkan jaejoong yang mengintip didalam kamarpun ikut terkejut melihat keberanian jesica dan entah kenapa seketika itu pula jaejoong merasa darahnya mendidih hingga

"BRAKK" suara pintu kamar yang dibanting oleh jaejoong

"JUNG YUNHO" teriak jaejoong dengan nada emosi membuat yunho mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"yak kurang ajar sekali kau kim jaejoong tiba-tiba meneriakan namaku apa kau lupa kalau aku ini bossmu"

"memang kenapa ini mulutku jadi terserah aku mau bicara apa, DASAR JUNG YUNHO BERUANG BODOH " teriak jaejoong semakin kencang

"yah kim jaejoong kau bisa membangunkan changmin kau bisa membuatnya jantungan dasar kau ini" seketika jaejoong langsung terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan yunho

"jaejoongah lebih baik kita bicara dibalkon saja aku rasa kau perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganku" kemudian yunho dan jaejoongpun beranjak menuju balkon

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat marah begitu dan dengan sembarangan menyebut namaku"

"sudah lama aku ingin memanggilmu dengan namamu yunho ! dan aku rasa ini saatnya"

" apa ?" heran yunho

"aku ingin mengundurkan diri yunho ah"

"apa ? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini !" Tanya yunho tak terima

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hubungan kita"

"apa maksudmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita.. bahkan aku akan segera bertunangan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan"

"tapi kau sangat dingin padaku kau tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja kau bersikap seolah-olah aku benar-benar melukaimu tapi sekarang kau akan bertunangaan dengan wanita yang tidak kau cintai apa kau akan mempermainkan perasaan wanita itu aku lihat dia benar-benar menyukaimu apa kau tega meluakinya dan kenapa kau begitu hobi merendahkanku ?"

"aku akan berusaha mencintainya dan aku tidak pernah merendahkanmuu, ungkapan rasa sukaku kemarin adalah ucapan yang tidak kusadari jadi lupakan anggap tak pernah terjadi"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku berhenti bekerja padamu aku yakin ini akan lebih baik untukmu, aku juga sudah muak menjadi objek pesakitan"

" taa ta pi.. apa kau ingin meninggalkan changmin secepat ini bukankah kau belum ingin menikah dengan yoona?" seketika itu jaejoong langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yunho

"apa perlu aku meminta maaf pada kekasihmu agar kau tidak berhenti sekarang ? aku tidak mau changmin berpisah secepat ini denganmu" tambah yunho

"ani.. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada yoona, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan yoona aku hanya tidak tahan dengan sikapmu beberapa waktu terakhir ini" ucap jaejoong dengan mata yang nyaris berkaca-kaca sekali saja jaejoong mengedipkan matanya maka air matanya pasti akan tumpah jaejoong bahkan sudah tidak punya niatan lagi mengatakan pada yunho kalau sebenarnya dia dan yoona sudah putus, kini yang jaejoong rasakan hanya emosi yang tak jelas.

"aku minta maaf,aku benar-benar minta maaf jaejoongah kajima (jangan pergi) aku tidak siap" ungkap yunho dan seketika itu jaejoong langsung menatap yunho dalam

"lalu kapan kau akan siap huh ? Jika aku tidak pergi semuanya tidak akan menjadi baik, aku akan tetap berhenti yun, aku akan disini sampai kau bertunangan dengan wanita itu aku akan pergi darimu perlahan-lahan dan aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan embel-embel presdir atau hyung karena mulai sekarang kita adalah teman dan aku disini hanya membantu menjaga changmin sebagai seorang sahabat kau bahkan tidak perlu membayar gajiku hitung-hitung ini salam perpisahan dan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi antara kita berdua dan tidak ada perasaan apapun diantara kita selain menjadi sahabat ! kuharap kau setuju dengan kesepakatan in"

"baiklah aku setuju" jawab yunho lemah dan mengalah atau hubugannya dengan jaejoong akan semakin buruk, memikirkan hal itu saja yunho sudah merasa nafasnya menjadi sesak.

"aku harap kali ini kau benar-benar memberi ibu yang baik untuk changmin" ucap jaejoong yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan yunho dengan rasa sakit di hatinya

'kenapa aku sangat sedih begini pasti karena changmin aku tidak mungkin sedih karena yunho pasti karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan changmin, itu benar hanya changmin' batin jaejoong

Author pov

Waktu terus berlalu persiapan pesta pertunangan jesica dengan yunhopun sudah hampir seratus persen hubungan yunho dan jaejoong mulai membaik meskipun masih tetap canggung dan tatapan keduanya selalu menggambarkan kesedihan yang mengganjal entah apa itu karena bahkan yunho dan jaejoong sendiripun tidak mengerti dengan rasa gundah yang selama ini ereka rasakan.

"prok prok prok prok" terdengar suara meriah tepuk tangan di dalam gedung yang dihias dengan mewah. Yunho dan jesica baru saja saling menyematkan cinin tunangannya di jari satu sama lain kemudian yunho membungkuk tanda mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan ketika matanya menjelajah para tamu undangan tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan mata indah jaejoong yang juga mentapnya dengan nanar mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi yunho tanpa disadari oleh jesica yang mulai sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"cukahe yunhoyah.. umma sangat senang akhirnya kau punya calon pendamping yang baik untukmu" ucap umma yunho yang sengaja pulang dengan suaminya demi menghadiri pesta pertunangan putranya itu

"ah ne terimakasih umma"

"yun umma punya hadiah untukmu" ucap umma yunho sambil memberikan sebuah amplop kepadanya

"apa ini umma?"

"itu tiket liburan ke bali pergilah kesana dengan jesica agar kalian semakin dekat?"

" tapi kami baru bertunangan umma, jadi belum perlu bulan madu"

"ini bukan bulan madu yun ini hanya liburan biasa agar kau semakin dekat dengan jesica, umma tau selama ini kau tidak dekat dengannya mungkin dengan pergi bersama kalian akan semakin dekat dan bawalah changmin lupakan dulu pekerjaanmu lagi pula umma dan appa sudah kembali dan kami yang akan mengurusnya kau kosentrasilah dengan jesica"

"ne umma kemudian suara lain mengintrupsi"

"yoo jung yunho" panggil yoochun sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu " cukahe ne, ah anyeong ahjumma"

"anyeong yoochuna sepertinya kalian akan berbicara serius jadi lebih baik ahjumma tinggal dulu ne"

"ne ahjumma" ucap yoochun "akhirnya kau memutuskan juga untuk bertunangan degan jesica yun?"

"ne, terimakasih atas saranmu yoochunna"

"yun aku memberi saran ini bukan bermaksud untuk membuatmu menderita jadi pasanglah wajah bahagia aku semata-mata perduli pada changmin,keluargamu dan perusahaanmu bagaimana kalau mereka tau kau jatuh cinta pada seorang namja semua pasti akan berantakan dan sebelum semuanya semakin parah ini adalah jalan terbaik yunho ah"

"ne, kau benar yoochun ah"

"maaf yun sebagai sahabatmu aku sungguh tidak berguna"

Tak jauh dari yunho dan yoochun yang sedang mengobrol jaejoong duduk terdiam disebuah kursi dan menatap yunho yang sangat tampan malam ini dengan jas hitamnya membuatnya terlihat gagah, jaejoong menatap yunho bergantian dengan changmin yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongan umma yunho dan disana ada jesica yang sedang menggoda bayi kecil yang jaejoong sayangi itu,tadi sebelum acara pertunangan dimulai yunho semapt mengenalkan jaejoong dengan keluarganya serta jesica, jaejoong sangat senang karena keluarga yunho adalah keluarga yang sangat ramah bahkan umma yunho sempat memuji dan sangat berterimakasih kepada jaejoong begitu pula dengan jesica tunangan yunho itupun sangat ramah padanya membuat jaejoong merasa tenang untuk meninggalkan changmin meski ada perasaan yang mengganjal dan rasa sakit disudut hatinya yang terdalam, namun jaejoong harus sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk changmin.

Jaejoong pov

'akhirnya changmin akan mendapat keluarga sempurna dan bahagia, ahh… kenapa aku sedih begini aku harus bahagia untuknya, maaf changminah…. Maaf karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan mungkin aku juga menyayangi appamu maaf meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan ini, tak ku sangka aku harus berpisah denganmu secepat ini padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu tumbuh dewasa minniah'

Author pov

Setelah melamunkan changmin cukup lama kini jaejoong berjalan mendekati junsu yang selesai bernyanyi menghibur tamu undangan pertunangan hyungnya.

"junsuah" panggil jaejoong

"ah jaejoong hyung, maaf aku belum menemuimu sejak tadi aku sibuk untuk bernyanyi"

"ani tidak papa junsuah ini pertunangan hyungmu aku tau kau sibuk aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk yunho" jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk junsu

"surat ? untuk apa hyung?"

"tolong berikan saja pada yunho nanti setelah acara selesai aku harus pergi"

"kau mau pulang hyung, ah kau pasti lelah"

"ne, aku pamit dulu junsuah"

"ne hati-hati hyung" ucap junsu meski sedikit bingung tetap membiarkan jaejoong pergi.

Kemudian jaejoongpun bergegas pergi.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan junsuah ?" Tanya yunho yang menghampiri junsu

"ah yunho hyung, kau mengagetkanku aku hanya sedang melihat surat dari jaehyung tadi dia pamit pergi mungkin dia lelah jadi ingin pulang tapi dia menitipkan surat ini padaku untukmu"

"APA ?" kaget yunho "sekarang dimana jaejoong?" Tanya yunho panik

"di dia baru saja keluar hyung" bingung junsu

"aish paboya kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi hah?" marah yunho membuat junsu terheran-heran. Setelah itu yunhopun langsung berlari keluar gedung berniat mengejar jaejoong dan beruntung punngung jaejoongnya masih tertangkap pandangan yunho dan baru saja yunho akan memamnggil jaejoong

"JAE.."

"grepp" lengan yunho kini dicekal oleh jesica "jangan pergi oppa" ucap jesica dengan nada memelas membuat yunho memendang nanar punggung jaejoong dan wajah jesica bergantian…

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf ya untuk chapter kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan saya salah upload file yang belum di edit jadi bikin kurang nyaman tapi karena sudah terlanjur apa mau dikata, cerita intinya juga sama sebenarnya… oh iya saya udah bikin pembatas di tiap situasi tapi ko setelah di upload ilang.. mudah-mudahan di chapter ini ngga ilang.. saya coba ganti pembatasnya dan saya baru sadar kalau pembatasnya pada ilang ngga tau kenapa -.-

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview…. Maaf kalau semakin membosankan saya hanya mengikuti plot di otak saya, memang cerita ini sengaja saya buat naik turun jadi wajar kalau kadang membosankan hehe.. menulis hoby baru saya yang cukup menyenangkan : ) oh ya saya juga sengaja membuat alurnya cepat ya karena ngga kepengen kepanjangen chapternya ntar kaya sinetron indonesia..,, dan biar saya bisa coba nulis cerita lain...

CHAPTER 9

"aish paboya kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi hah?" marah yunho membuat junsu terheran-heran. Setelah itu yunhopun langsung berlari keluar gedung berniat mengejar jaejoong dan beruntung punggung jaejoongnya masih tertangkap pandangan yunho dan ketika baru saja yunho akan memamnggil jaejoong

"JAE.."

"grepp" lengan yunho kini dicekal oleh jesica "jangan pergi oppa" ucap jesica dengan nada memelas membuat yunho memendang nanar punggung jaejoong dan wajah jesica bergantian…

"ne aku tidak akan pergi sica.. ah" jawab yunho lirih

.

.

.

Five Years Later….

 _ **"Takdir itu seperti berlari mengeliligi gang sempit. Kau tidak akan tau siapa yang ada dibelakangmu sebelum kau berputar."-Shin Yoo kyung-Bread love and dream**_

"appaa… ayoo cepat atau nanti aku akan telambat apaa…." Protes sang bocah kecil

"ne changminaah tidak usah berteriak sekeras itu, kau tidak akan terlambat hanya karena appa memakai baju"

"apaa aku ingin cekali punya teman yang banyak jadi aku ingin cepat sampai, aku tak boleh ketinggalan belkenalan dengan ceocengnim ( guru) cantik dan cekci appa…" ungkap changmin semangat

"apa seksi ? aissh terlalu sering bersama yoochun membuatmu jadi genit, awas kau yochunna.."

"ayoo appa…" rengek changmin

.

.

.

At School

"nah lihatkan kau tidak terlambat bahkan kau dapat tempat duduk paling depan"

"ne… ne tapi tetap saja appa adalah plia lambat" keluh changmin

"yaaah dosa apa aku tuhan punya sahabat gila!, adik lola, dan anak yang sekarang pintar sekali melawanku"

Drrrrrrrrttttttt drrrrrrt drrttttttt….

"ponsel appa bunyi"

"ah benar…" ( kemudian yunho berdiri dan berpindah ketempat yang lebih sepi untuk mengangkat teleponnya )

"yoboseo, ah ne…. arasso"

"changminnah…"

"ne appa?"

"appa ada pekerjaan mendadak kalau appa tinggal tidak papa ? nanti appa akan menyuruh junsu ahjussi untuk datang kesini"

"haissh appa memang plia PHP"

"apa itu PHP ?"

"pembeli halapan palsu, bukankah appa beljanji hali peltama aku macuk cekolah appa akan menemaniku sehalian ? tapi cekalang appa malah mau meninggalkanku" sewot changmin pada yunho

"kau benar-benar memang tak bisa kubiarkan terlalu lama bergaul dengan yoochun dan junsu kosa katamu bertambah aneh-aneh saja"

"bialiiin… hweeek" mehrong changmin

"maaf ne changmin appa benar-benar minta maaf, bukankah kau anak pemberani lagi pula bukankah kau menunggu seosangnim cantik kan ? kalau ada appa seosangnim pasti akan lebih menyukai appa ketimbang menyukaimu bagaimana ?" ucap yunho pede setengah mati

"kau lihat kan ibu-ibu anak-anak lain memandang appa tanpa berkedip bahkan mereka seperti ingin menerkam appa, apa kau tak kasian pada appa mu yang tampan ini nak ? hmm" ucap yunho dengan ekspresi yang dibuat memelas mungkin sedangkan changmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"alasso appa pelgilah, bugulu cantik hanya untuku caja..dan aku juga tidak mau appa dikeloyok oleh tante-tante genit"

"ahhh itu baru anak appa, gomawoyo ne changminnah" ucap yunho sambil mengecup dahi changmin lama dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"ah appa memang tidak bisa dipelcaya telpakca aku halus belsama ahjucci bebek"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu kelas changminpun dimulai dan seorang namja menawan yang sepertinya adalah guru dikelas tersebut memasuki kelas tersebut…

"anyeong yorobun, pagi anak-anak" sapa namja yang baru masuk tersebut

"pagii" jawab semua

"ah apa kalian senang hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian sekolah bukan ? taman kanak-kanak adalah tempat yang menyenangkan jadi kalian semua harus bergembira… ne ?"

"ne…." jawab semua dengan riang dan semangat

"anak-anak perkenalkan, aku adalah guru kalian dan namaku adalah Kim Jaejoong dan kalian bisa memanggilku jae atau joongie saenim"

Hup.. ketika jaejoong tengah memperkenalkan diri seorang anak mangangkat tangannya untuk bertanya,

"ne ada apa adik kecil?"

"kau yang akan jadi saenimku ?"

"ne…"

"tapi kau bukan ceosengnim yang cantik dan ceksi" protes changmin, ya anak yang bertanya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jung changmin.

"apaa ?" kaget jaejoong terpelongo dengan pertanyaan murid barunya ini dan para orang tua murid disana pun ikut kaget dengan pertanyaan changmin bocah yang memiliki appa tampan itu sepertinya sangat pemberani dan cerdas.

"kata chun-jucci kalau aku cekolah aku akan beltemu dengan gulu yang cantik dan ceksi"

"ah… ahjussimu berkata seperti itu sayang?" Tanya jaejoong sambil mendekati changmin

"nee.. Tapi cekalang cecongnim min malah namja, jongie caenim memang cantik tapi namja"

"nee ? Hahaha kau bilang aku cantik… aigooo, bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa ahjussimu berkata kau akan bertemu dengan guru yang cantik?"

"kalena ahjucci bilang kalau aku beltemu ceocenim cantik, ia bisa jadi ibuku"

"ibumu ?" heran jaejoong

"ne… aku tidak punya ibu caenim, kata appa ibu belada di tempat yang belnama sulga belsama tuhan dan hidup bahagia"

"ah begitu.. maaf changmin… kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan guru yang cantik karena kali ini aku yang ditugaskan mengajar kelas ini, maafkan ne ? changmin… dengarkan saesongnim biarpun seosengnim namja tapi seosengnim juga bisa menjadi keluargamu aku bisa mengerjakan tugas seorang ibu, aku pintar memasak, membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan lain-lain"

"benalkah itu jongie saenim ?"

"nee tentu saja kau hanya perlu mengatakan keinginanmu padaku aku pasti akan menurutinya kalau aku bisa, karena aku memang sangat menyayangi anak-anak sepertimu, ah ya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu chagi ?"

"changmin namaku changmin ceocengbim"

DEG DEG DEG…. Nama itu… ya nama yang familiar di telinga kim jae joong hingga berhasil membuatnya membeku seketika, nama itu berhasil membuatnya terpaksa mengingat masa lalu, tiba-tiba kilasan memori bersliweran dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak, padahal itu terjadi hampir lima tahun yang lalu tapi tak sedikitpun memori singkat itu hilang dari kepalanya.

Kemudian dengan ragu dan perasaan takut-takut jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya bisa saja dugaannya salah apalagi nama changmin bukan hanya satu di korea, ada ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan. "kalau saenim boleh tau siapa nama lengkapmu sayang ?"

"aku.. nama lengkapku jung changmin caenim"

JDEAAAAR seketika jajeoong benar-benar terkejut hingga tanpa sadar ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dari changmin dan mendapat tatapan heran dari changmin.

'tidak marga jung ada ribuan bahkan jutaan di korea ini.. aku yakin ini adalah chanmin yang lain ya benar dia adalah changmin yang lain' batin jaejoong mencoba mengelak.

.

.

.

Drrrrrrrrttttttt drrrrrrt drrttttttt….

"hoaaam.. siapa pagi-pagi begini menggangguku… yoboseooo"

"junsu ya! jam 10 nanti kau jemput changmin pulang dari taman kanak-kanak, jangan lupa ya ? kalau kau lupa aku tidak akan memodali proyek studio musikmu itu okey ! Keno !"

"APAA hey hyung hyuuung, dasar otoriter dan hyung gila ! seenaknya saja memerintah begitu dan kabur, haah ya sudahlah tak ada gunanya aku melawannya dari pada aku dipaksa bekerja di kantor lebih baik berkorban, yang penting aku punya studio sendiri…. Argghhh tapi mana ada pembuat lagu merangkap jadi baby sitter sepertiku… huhuhu seandainya saja dulu jaejoong hyung tidak pergi aku tidak akan menderita beginii…." batin junsu nelangsa

.

.

.

Kring kriiingg…

"nah anak-anak sekarang saatnya pulang sekolah hari pertama telah selesai.. ayoo kita ucapkan salam"

"selamat siang seosangnim" ucap semua murid dan setelahnya mereka keluar dari kelas satu persatu kecuali changmin.

" eh changmin kau tidak keluar sayang ?"

"anii, pelcuma caenim kelualpun pasti belum ada yang menjemputku"

"hm benarkah, kalu begitu saenim akan menemanimu disini ?"

"benalkah caenim telimakasih.. tapi.." jeda sebentar "KRUYUUK" jawaban changmin dilanjutkan dengan suara perut changmin yang lapar dan membuat jaejoong geleng-geleng, serta tersenyum lembut.

"kau lapar ? apa kau mau makan ?"

"appa tidak membeliku uang saku caenim dan aku tidak membawa bekal…"

" tidak masalah karena caenim yan akan membelikanmu makanan, kau mau ?"

"benalkah caaeniim waaaah aku cenang cekali…"

"tapi apa tidak papa ? bagaimana nanti kalau keluargamu menjemputmu ?"

"aniiya caenim olang yang akan menjemputku mungkin akan belputal ke alab ( arab ) dulu balu sampai dicini jadi masih lama"

"haaa? " lagi-lagi jaejoong di buat terpelongo setelah dua tahun menjadi guru TK baru kali ini di dibuat terpelongo-plongo oleh bocah

Kemudian setelah percakapan aneh mereka akhirnya jaejoong mengajak changmin makan di caffe yang letaknya ada di seberang jalan gedung TK milik changmin.

.

.

.

"aaaakhirnya sampai jugaa hah hah hah aku hanya terlambat satu jam lebih saja.. changmin pasti tidak papa dia pasti baik-baik saja" gumam junsu sembari turun dari bis umum dan menuju TK changmin

"hah ? mengapa kelasnya sudah kosong!" heran junsu karena kelas dan gedung TK ini benar-benar sepi.

"ah permisi" panggil junsu pada seorang namja dengan seragam biru yang tengan memegang alat pel yang sepertinya adalah cleaning service di TK ini

"iya ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"maaf apakah anda melihat bocah laki-laki yang tingginya melebihi anak-anak lain seusianya dia keponakanku tadi aku terlambat menjemputnya.."

"ah maaf sejak bell pulang semuanya sudah bubar bahkan security sudah memeriksa semua ruang dan semuanya kosong jadi sercurity pun sudah pulang lagi sedangkan aku sejak tadi disini karena ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat satu orang bocah pun" jujur si ceaning service

"APA ?! TIDAK TIDAK ! AKU AKAN MATI.. BAGAIMANA INI….! AKU AKAN MATI MUDA TIDAAK !" Teriak junsu membahana membuat pria muda didepannya ini tiba-tiba ketakutan.

"maaf tuan sebaiknya saya sarankan anda menghubungi keluarga yang lain terlebih dahuu siapa tau ada yang menjemputnya sebelum anda setelah itu baru hubungi pihak sekolah atau pihak berwajib" si namja muda ini mencoba menyarankan dan mencoba menenangkan junsu.

"ne baiklah terimakasih" jawab junsu lemah sambil bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

"changminnah apa kau yakin kau tidak akan sait perut ? kau memesan banyak sekali makanan ? apa kau yakin kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya ?" heran jaejoong pada changmin yang saat ini memesan dua porsi burger, satu piring spagethii dan dua jus jeruk serta satu gelas besar milkshake coklat, bahkan jaejoong yang sudah dewasa saja tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya.

"apa caenim tidak punya uang untuk bayal pecananku ? kalau begitu becok macukan ke tagihan appa caja" jawab changmin santai sambil melahap mie spaghetti nya dengan mulut blepotan saus.

"hah ?" lagi-lagi bocah ini -.- pikir jaejoong

"bukan begitu.. kau tenang saja saenim memiliki uang kok, tapi min bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir saenim tidak punya uang ?"

"coalnya cetiap kali aku makan dengan appa atau ahjucciku meleka bilang becok meleka akan jadi gelandangan dan bangkluut kalena membayaliku makan" jawaban changmin membuat jaejoong tersenyum bodoh. Sebenarnya orang seperti apa yang membesarkan changmin sehingga bocah ini begitu hoby membuatya tepelongo mengingat dia tidak memiliki ibu dan membuatnya prihatin seketika, mengingat itu hati jaejoong begitu perih ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu kepada seorang bayi yang disayanginya sepenuh hati dan dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri meski pertemuan mereka begitu singkat dan bocah itu pasti tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya sedih.

"min.. setelah ini caenim akan mengantarmu pulang ne ? kau tahu bukan dimana kau tinggal" mengingat changmin yang terlihat jaejoong yakin bahwa changmin pasti tahu dimana dirinya tinggal namun prediksi jaejoong itu salah karena changmi terlihat justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak aku tidak mau pulang caeniim.." rengek changmin ternyata changmin hanya tidak mau pulang bukan tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal.

"apa kau tidak kasian dengan keluargamu bagaimana kalau mereka mencarimu ?" rayu jaejoong.

"tidaak caenim ijinkan aku menginap dilumahmu malam ini hiks" rengek changmin yang kali ini disertai isakan kecil membuat jaejoong bingung dibuatnya.

"min saenim bisa terkena masalah nanti jika tidak membawamu pulang.." ucsp jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian.

"hiks aku tidak mau puyaaang hiks.." isakan changmin bertambah kencang, dia hari ini benar-benar kecewa pada appanya Karena bisa dibilang sudah berapa kali appanya membuat changmin kecewa dengan mengingkari janji dan entah bagaimana terlintas pikiran untuk memberi pelajaran pada appanya itu dan meskipun abru bertemu jaejoong entah kenapa changmin merasa begitu nyaman dan percaya seperti ada ikatan batin mungkin. Kemauan changmin untuk tidak ingin pulang mau tidak mau membuat jaejoong curiga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bocah ini karena biasanya seorang bocah akan merengek untuk pulang tapi ini malah sebaiknya.

"changminnah boleh saenim tau mengapa kau tidak ingin pulang ?" Tanya jaejoong untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam.

Jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab karena bocah itu terlihat sedang berpikir "aku benci kalena setiap malam appa celing membawa ahjumma genit ke lumah"

"apaaa? Apa appamu itu seorang bajingan !" marah jaejoong dengan nada tinggi yang mau tak mau menarik perhatian pengunjung caffe lain dan mereka memandang jaejoong dengan pandangan tak suka dan sekarang gentian changmin yang dibuat terpelongo oleh saenimnya itu.

'oh my god aku kelepasan berbicara kasar pada anak kecil' panik jaejoong dalam hati

"changmin maafkan ucapan saenim tadi saenim hanya kaget saja" maaf jaejoong pada changmin yang kelihatan masih terpelongo.

'lagi pula appa changmin ini keterlaluan sekali bisa-bisanya melakukan hal tidak pantas di depan anaknya yang masih kecil jika aku mengenalnya sudah kupatahkan lehernya anak-anak tidak seharusnya diperlakukan begitu' lanjut jaejoong marah dalam batin.

"baiklah kalau begitu malam ini caenim akan mengijinkanmu untuk menginap ditempat saenim bagaimana ? tapi besok kau harus pulang dan saenim akan bicara baik-baik kepada appamu ne ? putus jaejoong akhirnya mengambil resiko entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa tidak peduli pada bocah ini.

"Yeeeaaayyyy" teriak changmin senang "saenim bolehkan aku memelukmu" pinta changmin

"tentu saja.."

BRUK changmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan jaejoong dengan bahagia dan tanpa jaejoong ketahui changmin mengeluarkan smirk nya.. semua ini tentu saja adalah akal-akalan changmin saja.

Memang changmin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena memang sering sekali atau banyak ahjumma genit yang datang ke rumahnya tapi semua itu karena wanita-wanita itu yang naksir ke appanya bukan appa nya yang membawa mereka datang pokoknya kali ini changmin bertekad bulat membuat appanya menyesal tanpa tau resiko apa yang menanti akibat ulahnya ini.

Dibesarkan oleh tiga pria yaitu appa dan kedua ahjussinya yang semuanya setengah waras membuat changmin menjadi begini.

.

.

.

"hiks aduuh bagaimana ini aku tidak menyangka bahwa umurku hanya akan sampai angka dua puluhan saja.. hiks masa aku harus mati muda aku kan belum menikah changminnah dimana kau sebenarnya" gelisah junsu yang masih setia mondar mandir di depan gebang TK changmin dia seperti orang gila sekarang hingga retina matanya menatap sosok yang familiar bagi dirinya.

"apakah itu changmin ? tapi siapa yang menggandenganya ?" junsu mencoba menajamkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menggandeng changmin yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah caffe.

"itu seperti jaejoong hyung? tapi kenapa dengan changmin dan berada disini, ah mungkin hanya mirip saja lebih baik aku mendekat dulu" putus junsu untuk lebih mendekat ke sisi jalan.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG !" kaget junsu setelah sadar siapa yang menggandeng changmin dia yakin matanya tidak akan salah.

"tu-tunggu…. He tunggu…." teriak jusu yang masih berada di tengah jalan sedikit kesulitan untuk menyeberang sampai akhirnya orang yang dipanggilnya itu memasuki sebuah taksi dan membawa keponakannya.

"hei tungguuuuuuu Jae hyung.. Changminnaaaaah" teriak junsu terlambat karena taksi yang membawa mereka semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"HYUUUUNG" teriak junsu kencang di dalam kantor yunho

BRUK tiba-tiba saja sesorang menabrak junsu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"kau ini berisik sekali ? apa kau tidak malu, ini di kantor tau !" marah yoochun pada adik sahabatnya ini.

"hyung.. dimana yunho hyung ? ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus ku katakan padanya.." panic junsu sambil mengguncang tubuh yoochun.

"dia masih rapat penting.. kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dulu, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu pucat begini hah ?"

"hyung kau tau yunho hyung menyuruhku untuk menjemput changmin tapi changmin tidak ada dan dia di culik"

"APA ?! KAU CARI MATI APA ! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI ?" marah yoochun yang kini juga ikut-ikutan panic.

"hyung dengarkan aku dulu aku tau penculiknya"

"kau tau ? kalau kau tau kenapa kau berdiam diri dan tidak mencarinya !"

"aku bingung hyung karena yang menculik changmin adalah jaejoong hyung.."

"hah yang benar saja ? tidak mungkin ! jae sudah lama menghilang tanpa kabar dan memangnya dia bisa mengenali changmin yang sudah lama tidak dia temui ? bercandamu itu keterlaluan junsu"

"aku tidak berbohong hyung kau tau bukan aku ini paling tidak bisa berbohong" seketika yoochun terdiam karena dia tau betul junsu memang tidak pernah sanggup untuk berbohong

"tunggu sebentar biarkan aku berpikir jernih.. aku akan menghubungi pihak sekolah dan memastikan siapa tau mereka mengetahui tentang jaejoong" kemudian yoochunpun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari tempat nyaman untuk menelpon diantara mereka memang yoochun yang pembawaanya selalu tenang dan mampu berpikir jernih ketimbang yunho dan junsu yang sering kali meledak-meledak saat mengalami sesuatu masalah.

"bagaimana hyung ?" Tanya junsu seteleh yoochun selesai dengan teleponnya.

"benar dia pasti benar kim jaejoong aku sudah memastikannya bahwa salah satu guru di TK tersebut adalah Kim Jaejoong dan aku juga sudah mencocokan data dirinya.. tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa jaejoong tau jika changmin itu adalah anak yunho dan aku yakin sebagai seorang guru dia pasti menemani muridnya yang tak kunjung di jemput"

"ya ampuun tak kusangka kecintaan pada anak-anak terus berlanjut pada jaejoong hyung hingga dia mau jadi guru TK" heran junsu

"ah junsuaah kau luar biasa.." kata yoochun tiba-tiba

"apa ? aku luar biasa ? apa maksudmu ? aku nyaris mati muda dan kau menyebutku luar biasa ? sedangkan yoochun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan junsu

"kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membayar kesalahan.. menyarankan yunho menikah dengan jesica justru membuatnya semakin menderita dan sekarang adalah kesempatanku untuk membayar semuanya dan membuat yunho kembali bahagia"

"hah?" bingung junsu sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"kau harus membantuku junsu-ah"

TBC…..


	10. Chapter 10

Haii~ saya membawa chap 10

Terimakasih untuk yang setia mereview, fav dan mem-follow ff ini..

Bagi chingu yang penasaran dengan kejadia lima tahun lalu di chap ini bakal terjawab, karena sengaja saya buat mundur….

Oh ya kemarin ada yang merasa kurang nyaman karena saya mengangkat permasalahan gay di ff ini, pertama saya minta maaf itu memang style saya.. saya mungkin bukan type yang menulis ff M-preg seperti kebanyakan dan saya lebih suka menulis sesuatu yang dekat dengan realitas.. ini masalah passion si ya, jadi ngga bisa dipaksakan.. mungkin karena saya author baru juga belum bisa beradaptasi sama ff yang M-preg atau memang saya aja yang ngga sanggup bikinnya.. ya jadilah seperti ini dalam bikin ff Yaoi.. saya ngga bisa lepas mengkaitkan dengan realitas.. maaf ya untuk yang satu itu mohon dimengerti ; ) tapi saya selalu tetap berusaha yang terbaik dalam membuat plot cerita, ada yang suka dengan alur dan plot cerita saya, saya udah seneng…. Sekali lagi maaf… tetep minta dukungannya yaa untuk ff ini hihihi

So Enjoooooy….. semoga pada tambah penasaran hehe : P

CHAPTER 10

"ah junsuaah kau luar biasa.." kata yoochun tiba-tiba

"apa ? aku luar biasa ? apa maksudmu ? aku nyaris mati muda dan kau menyebutku luar biasa ? sedangkan yoochun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan junsu

"kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membayar kesalahan.. menyaranka yunho menikah dengan jesica justru membuatnya semakin menderita dan sekarang adalah kesempatanku untuk membayar semuanya"

"hah?" bingung junsu sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"kau harus membantuku junsu-ah"

.

.

.

"CHANGMIN DI CULIK OLEH GURUNYA SENDIRI BAGAIMANA BISA ? INI SUNGGUH TIDAK MASUK AKAL !" murka yunho setelah rapat selesai tiba-tiba dia mendapat kabar mengejutkan ini, bukannya melihat wajah anaknya yang tampan itu yunho justru harus mendapat kabar tak masuk akal seperti ini.

"yunho tenanglah dulu aku dan junsu tadi sudah mencari tahu tentang guru yang membawa changmin dan kami juga sudah tau alamatnya.." ungkap yoochun.

"tapi ini tetap saja tidak masuk akal untuku" protes yunho terus.

"bagaimana jika guru changmin itu pedofil ? kan sekarang kan lagi musim hyung" celetuk junsu tiba-tiba membuat yunho meradang dan sontak menatap tajam ke arah junsu.

'ups sepertinya aku salah bicara.. mati aku.. aku jadi mati muda… hiks dasar mulut sialan' batin junsu panik

" sudahlah yunho tidak usah marah pada junsu kau hanya akan membuang waktu lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat mencari changmin" ucapan yoochunpun menyelamatkan junsu dari amarah yunho dan kini merekapun berangkat menuju rumah jaejoong guru changmin yang sudah yoochun ketahui dari pihak TK changmin sebelumnya tentu saja tanpa memberi tahu bahwa guru changmin itu kim jaejoong.

.

.

.

DOK DOK DOK DOK TING TONG TING TONG tiba-tiba rumah besar milik jaejoong di ketuk dengan keras dan bahkan bell rumahnya dibunyikan dengan tidak sabaran hingga mengagetkannya yang sedang bermain dengan changmin.

"tuan biar saya saja yang bukakan" ucap seorang maid yang melihat jaejoong akan beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian jaejoong hanya megangguk.

CKLEK baru saja pintu dibuka suara menggelegar langsung tertangkap telinga jaejoong.

"JUNG CHANGMIIN DIMANA KAU ?" teriak yunho keras.

"yoochun hyung apa ini tidak apa-apa ? kita membuat yunho hyung mengamuk di rumah orang lho bisa-bisa dia yang dipenjara" ucap junsu mulai khawatir hyungnya akan mengamuk.

"ahh tidak papa setelah ini kan yunho justru akan bahagia.. dipenjarapun dia akan mau dengan senang hati haha" yoochun dan junsu hanya berbisik-bisik di belakang yunho yang sedang mengamuk kesetenan.

"maaf anda siapa ?" sapa suara lembut yang selama ini yunho rindukan mendengar teriakan dari tamunya ini membuat jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

DEG DEG DEG

Kedua orang yang tengah berpapasan ini hanya terpaku dan saling menatap tepat pada mata satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam seolah-olah menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"jae kaukah itu ?" setelah tersadar akhirnya yunho memecah keheningan

"yunhooo.." sama dengan yunho jaejoong kini juga membelalakan mata bulatnya

"APPA…!" teriak changmin kaget melihat appanya ada disini, gagal sudah semua rencananya.

"changmin" yunhopun langsung reflek mendekati changmin dan menggedongnya

"kau tidak papa sayang ?" Tanya yunho khawatir.

"aku baik-baik caja appa jae caenim sangat baik padaku" mendengar pernyataan putranya yunho langsung saja menatap kedua orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"PARK YOOCHUN ! JUNG JUNSU !" teriak yunho lagi-lagi, apakah sekarang yunho masih saja galak seperti dulu padahal kan dia sudah semakin tua begitu pikir jaejoong yang tadi juga sempat kaget karena teriakan yunho.

.

.

.

"APA ? jadi kalian menuduhku menculik changmin ?" marah jaejoong

"a-ku kan melihat hyung membawa changmin pergi dengan taksi bukankah wajar jika aku curiga" bela junsu pada jaejoong sedangkan yunho hanya memijat keningya pusing. Tadi setelah suasana tenang akhirnya mereka memutskan untuk duduk dan bicara baik-baik.

"jae maafkanlah junsu ne ? dan maafkan aku" sahut yunho lemah dan merasa bersalah.

"jae bagaimana kabarmu selama ini ?" Tanya yunho lagi dengan lembut dan membuat suasana menjadi hening. 'oh god bagaimana bisa dia semakin mempesona…' batin yunho menatap jaejoong yang semakin bersinar setelah lima tahun apalagi dengan warna rambut red wine semakin serasi untuk menambah kecantikan wajah dengan bibirnya yang merah seperti cherry.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab jaejoong ketus.

"tidak terasa ya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.." yunho sengaja berbasa-basi meskipun dalam benaknya banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada mantan pengasuh anaknya ini.

"ne benar sudah lima tahu.. changminnah.. " panggil jaejoong lembut pada changmin ketimbang menanggapi yunho dia lebih merindukan changmin bahkan mata jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca kini. Tak disangkanya bocah ini benar-benar changmin yang dicintainya.. sebersit firasat memang jaejoong rasakan tadi tapi ia tepis begitu saja dan tapi hari ini sangat mengejutkan baginya.

"kemarilah mendekat ke saenim.. kau tumbuh dengan baik kau sangat tampan.. tinggi dan juga cerdas, saenim senang sekali kau tumbuh dengan baik" tanpa terasa air mata jaejoong mengalir dipipinya membuat semua orang menatap jaejoong sendu dan sedih terutama yunho. sedangkan changmin hanya bingung menatap saenimnya itu.

"jung changmin sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kau jelaskan kepada appa? Hmm ?" tiba-tiba yunho berucap untuk mengurangi suasana canggung ini dan changmin hanya terdiam membeku cukup takut untuk menghadapi tatapan tajam sang appa.

Kemudian changminpun langsung di interogasi oleh appanya di sudut rumah jaejoong memang sudah kebiasaan yunho jika ingin menceramahi changmin yunho akan membawa changmin berdua saja tanpa orang lain agar wibawanya di depan changmin semakin kuat dan changmin akan menurut begitu pikir yunho.

.

.

.

"jae aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali" ungkap yoochun

"ne yoochun shi aku juga senang apalagi bisa melihat changmin lagi setelah sekian lama" tepat saat itu juga yunho sudah kembali bersama changmin yang ada di gendongannya namun kali ini sang anak berwajah sangat masam.

"chun bawa changmin pulang" titah yunho.

"haruskah changmin pergi secepat ini ?" Tanya jaejoong memberanikan diri bagaimanapun dia masih merindukan bocah itu.

"maaf jae ibuku terlanjur ku beritahu dan dia ikut panik memikirkan changmin hilang jadi ku pikir sebelum dia semakin gelisah dia harus bertemu dengan changmin dulu.."

"baiklah tidak papa kami masih akan bertemu di sekolah besok" ucap jaejoong mengalah

"kalau begitu changminah ayo kita pulang dulu" ajak yoochun dan changminpun berpindah ke gendongan yoochun.

"jae kami pamit dulu"

"ne hati-hati.."

"junsu kau tidak ikut ?"

"aku masih ingin disini kau duluan saja.."

"ya sudah.." kemudian yoochunpun pergi bersama changmin.

"lalu kau ?" Tanya jaejoong pada yunho

"aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu jae.." ungkap yunho "junsu.."

"ne hyung aku mengerti kau bisa bicara berdua dengan jae hyung aku akan menghilang sebentar"

.

.

.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap jaejoong

"karena hidup ini bagaikan berputar mengelilingi gang kecil jae" sahut yunho

"hmm ?" heran jaejoong pada yunho yang Nampak puitis.

"aku merindukanmu jae.." ungkap yunho to the point

"maaf yunho shi kita disini bertemu sebagai sahabat saja bukan ? tidak sepantasnya kau terlalu merindukanku" ucap jaejoong dingin

"kau kemana saja jae ? aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan jejakmu kau bahkan pergi tanpa pamit" Tanya yunho lagi mengabaikan sikap dingin jaejoong sebelumnya.

"aku sudah pamit padamu sebelumnya.. bahkan aku sudah meninggalkan surat apa itu kurang ?"

"jaee.. aku merasa kita ki-ta" yunho cukup bingung dan ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan yunho shi" potong jaejoong cepat.

"baiklah jika kau belum ingin bicara padaku.. tidak apa-apa mungkin lain kali.. tapi aku akan tetap meminta maaf untuk kelakukan nakal changmin hari ini" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

' _aku benci kalena setiap malam appa celing membawa ahjumma genit ke lumah'_ tiba-tiba kata-kata changmin terlintas di kepala jaejoong.

PLAK

Suara tamparan yang melayang di pipi yunho begitu menggema.. ya jaejoong menamparnya tanpa ada angin tanpa ada hujan membuat yunho begitu terkaget-kaget.

"jae.. ?" heran yunho campur nelangsa mencoba untuk mencari alasan jaejoong menamparnya tapi dimata jaejoong hanya terlihat amarah yang ditujukan untuk yunho.

"ini hadiah karena membuat changmin kecewa dan tidak betah di rumah dan untuk kelakuan brengsekmu tak kusangka semakin tua kau malah semakin brengsek..!" amuk jaejoong makin kejam membuat yunho semakin bingung.

"pergilah yunho shi aku masih belum bisa untuk bicara berdua denganmu" melihat jaejoong yang tidak nyaman akhirnya yunho memutuskan mengalah dan pergi dari rumah jaejoong meninggalkan junsu seorang yang juga menatap kejadian itu heran, meski berbeda ruangan junsu juga tetap mengintip kegiatan hyung nya itu dan dalam sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ada sebersit kebahagiaan melihat hyung nya ditampar bagaimanapun menampar yunho adalah hal paling mustahil yang bisa junsu lakukan dalam hidupnya bahkan hingga dia mati nanti meskipun terkadang dia sangat ingin.

.

.

.

"junsuyaaa" panggil jejoong menghampiri junsu setelah yunho pergi dari rumahnya

"hampir lima tahun kita tidak bertemu jaejoong hyung kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku dan kau tidak boleh lari mengerti ? tuhan sudah menggariskan kita bertemu disini" ucap junsu tegas dan hanya direspon senyum tipis oleh jaejoong.

"sekarang jelaskan padaku kemanakah kau selama ini aku ini sahabatmu hyng kau boleh mengusri yunho hyung tapi tidak denganku ?"

"aku aku…" jawab jaejoong ragu

"sebenarnya aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya dan mulai dari mana, aku sungguh bingung junsuya"

"baiklah untuk mempermudah biar kukatakan kalau yunho hyung telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku, intinya aku sudah tau kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu tanpa ada maksud mempermainkanmu atau merendahkanmu seperti yang kau kira dulu hyung, tapi aku tidak tau dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya" pancing junsu membahas masa lalu.

"APA ? jatuh cinta ?!" pernyataan junsu sedikit membuat jaejoong terkejut 'apa benar yunho seberani itu mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku, seingatku dulu dia hanya mempermainkanku' batin jaejoong bergumam.

"ne yunho hyung sudah menceritakan dari A sampai Z, baik padaku maupun yoochun bahkan umma dan appaku" junsu menambahkan keterangan yang semakin mengejutkan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan jesica, ke-kenapa yunho harus memberitahu semua orang apa jesica tau semua ini ? bukankah mereka seharusnya sudah hidup bahagia ?" panic jaejoong.

"ah sayang sekali aku harus memberitahumu tidak ada yang berakhir bahagia disini" ungkap junsu sengaja membuat jaejoong penasaran

"maksudmu ?"

"info ini tidak gratis ya ? setelah aku cerita hyung juga wajib cerita terutama tentang perasaanmu pada hyungku dan tidak ada tapi-tapian" tawar junsu "bagaimana jaejoong hyung?"

"aku mengerti junsu yang penting aku tau kehidupan changmin selama ini bagaimanapun aku sangat menyayanginya sampai sekarang" tulus jaejoong tanpa berpura-pura

DEG tiba-tiba ia ingat ucapan changmin yang mengatakan dia tidak memiliki ibu.. lalu dimana jesika bukankah seharusnya dia jadi ibu changmin dan hal ini sungguh membuat jaejoong semakin penasaran.

"yunho hyung dan jesica memang sempat menikah"

"benarkah ? lalu kenapa kau bilang tidak berakhir bahagia ?"

"itu karena yunho hyung adalah orang yang sangat bodoh dan lebih baik kau diam dulu sampai aku selesai cerita atau tidak sama sekali"

"ne junsu maaf" jawab jaejoong menurut melihat junsu yang kini bertambah garang dan berjanji tidak akan memotong cerita junsu.

"bagus jadilah anak yang baik ne dan aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya"

Flashback

" _oppa bagaimana kalau kita memanggil baby sitter untuk merawat changmin ?" Tanya jesica_

" _baby sitter? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang merawat anaku bukankah kau menikah denganku untuk menjadi istriku dan ibu changmin ?"_

" _ne tentu saja oppa dan aku juga sangat bahagia tapii menjadi istrimu bukan berarti aku harus berada di rumah seharian mengurus anak kan ? bukankah oppa tahu aku adalah wanita karir sebelum menikah? Aku tidak mungkin menghentikan karirku begitu saja oppa.. dan lagi aku juga tidak ingin para pesaingku bahagia dengan mundurnya aku dari modeling"_

" _apa dengan menikah denganku karirmu akan semakin cemerlang sicaah? Aku adalah orang yang punya nama besar diindustri media bukan ?" celetuk yunho_

" _tentu saja oppa, oppa akan sangat membantuku dengan menikah denganmu orang-orang juga pasti akan semakin menghormatiku,, ah tapi bukan itu yang utama yang utama aku mencintaimu oppa, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencitaimu sejak dulu"_

" _tapi kau tidak mencintai anaku sica ah"ucap yunho sedih._

" _op.. paa.. kenapa kau berkata demikian? Tentu saja aku mencintai changmin kau tau aku suka anak-anak kan hanya saja aku tidak bisa berhenti dari karir yang sudah ku daki perlahan-lahan selama ini"_

" _tapi anak yang kau cintai itu bukan changmin.. baiklah aku akan membantumu agar karirmu cemerlang dan agar kau semakin dihormati orang tapi mari kita bercerai dalam kurun waktu satu tahun hitung-hitung menjaga perasaan orang tua kita dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal yuri telah meninggalkanku begitu cepat, jika boleh memilih aku ingin menemaninya di surga tapi dia pasti akan marah bila aku menelantarkan changmin, terimakasih sica ah kau telah membantuku menyadarkan bahwa rasa cinta tak bisa ditipu… dan kini aku tau bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada yuri sebagai cinta pertamaku dan benar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta lagi pada orang ituu…. Ya orang itu…."_

" _oo paa yun.. ho oppa aa kuu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap jesica terbata ucapan yunho yang datar itu membuatnya ketakutan._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

"jadi apa mereka benar-benar bercerai junsu ya ?"

"menurutmu ? kau tahu yunho hyung kan jika dia bilang A maka A jika dia bilang B maka B"

"jadi selama satu tahun ?" jaejoong meminta penjelasan lebih

"hanya kamuflase saja ya pernikahan mereka kamuflase saja joongie " ungkap junsu penuh penekanan pada jaejoong tanpa embel-embel hyung yang kini termenung dengan tatapan hampa

"lalu siapa yang menjaga changmin, ceritakan padaku dengan detail junsuah"

"haah baiklah"

Kemudian junsu pun mulai bercerita tentang pernikahan yunho yang palsu, mereka yunho dan jesica memang tinggal satu atap tapi bagaikan orang yang tidak saling kenal, setelah jaejoong pergi yunho tak berkenan menggunakan jasa baby sitter lagi, menurutnya hal ini akan terus-terusan membuat yunho mengingat jaejoong dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Yunho kembali lagi pada ritual awal dan selalu melibatkan yoochun dan junsu yang harus menderita karena sewaktu-waktu yunho akan menitipkan changmin hingga pada akhirnya penderitaan mereka berakhir ketika mrs jung sepenuhnya kembali dan menetap di korea untuk menjaga changmin, awalnya ia sempat terkejut dengan kondisi rumah tangga anaknya tapi dengan gentle yunho menceritakan semuanya termasuk perasaannya pada jaejoong tanpa maksud merendahkan jesica dalam waktu bersamaan, pada dasarnya yunho tidak benar-benar membenci jesica tapi hanya ketidakcocokan saja yang begitu kentara diantara mereka, jesica begitu kekanakan dan haus untuk dimanjakan sedangkan yunho untuk memanjakan changmin saja ia tidak mampu dan membutuhkan orang lain.

Ya akhirnya yunho sadar akan kebodohannya menikah tanpa pikir panjang dan didasari emosi semata padahal ia sudah berhasil menolak jesica berulang kali, jika sudah begini ia terpaksa menyandang status duda dua kali dan kadang yunho berpikir takdir apa yang tuhan berikan padanya.

Sesungguhnya jesica tidak menyerah begitu saja pada yunho sering kali ia mencoba menggoda yunho untuk melirik padanya bahkan dengan meluangkan sedikit waktu dengan changmin, tapi yunho sudah terlanjur membeku hingga apapun yang jesica lakukan tak pernah terlihat dimatanya maupun mata changmin yang hanya terlihat nyaman dalam asuhan sang nenek, ayah, kedua ahjussinya dan pastinyaa sitter nya kim jae joong.

Ya changmin memang bayi yang pemilih, sampai pada akhirnya jesica menyerah dengan sendirinya dan menuntut cerai terlebih dahulu agar orang tuanya tidak ribut dengan yunho, dan prosesnya pasti akan lebih mudah, jesica menyerah dengan yunho dan akan mencari kebehagiannya sendiri.

Sedangkan orang tua yunho pada awalnya cukup menyesalkan hal ini tapi melihat keteguhan anaknya untuk bercerai dan bagaimana kondisi anaknya yang seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa dalam hati kecil mereka ingin jaejoong hadir kembali pada hidup yunho meskipun mereka selalu berperang dalam diri mereka sendiri mengingat jaejoong adalah lelaki sama seperti yunho tapi lagi-lagi mereka ingin yunho punya pancaran kehidupan tidak hanya ketika ia dengan changmin tapi juga dengan orang lain.

Ya yunho hanya terlihat hidup ketika hanya bersama changmin. Tetapi mereka masih bersyukur dengan keadaan ini termasuk dengan kepergian jaejoong yang mengurangi kebingungannya tapi apabila jaejoong kembali dan takdir mereka masih terikat, orang tua yunho sudah bertekad akan menyerahkan semuanya pada pilihan anaknya…. Ya mereka terlalu menyayangi yunho….

.

.

.

"bagaimana jaejoong hyung ?"

"hey sadarlah jangan melamun seperti itu" paksa junsu pada jaejoong yang seperti mayat hidup

TES TES tanpa sadar airmata jaejoong mengalir dimatanya

"mereka pasti sangat menderita junsuyah" ungkap jaejoong sambil menghapus airmatanya

"oleh sebab itu hyung harus bertanggung jawab ! sekarang akan lebih baik jika hyung menemui yunho hyung dan memperbaki hubungan kalian"

"anii ania junsuya aku tidak bisa aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku padanya"

"hyung aku kan sudah bilang yunho hyung tak berniat mempermainkanmu dia hanya bingung pada saat itu dan cemburu serta salah paham melihatmu dan yoona ? jaejoong hyung apa alasanmu sebenarnya kulihat dulu kau juga sangat peduli dengan hyungku bukan, perbaikilah hubungan kalian bukankah pertemuan kalia kembali juga merupakan takdir ? "

"masalahnya aku sudah menikah junsuya" jawab jaejoong membuat junsu jantungan

"APAAAA ANDWEEEHHH ?!" teriak keras membuat seluruh pelanggan menatap ke meja mereka, entah kenapa kebiasan berteriak diantara mereka tidak menghilang meskipun waktu sudah banyak berlalu

"rumah besar ini adalah rumah milik istriku junsu.. hanya saja dia masih bekerja sekarang dan baru menjelang malam dia akan pulang"

"hyung bagaimana bisa begini ?" junsu mulai panic kelojotan mendengar jaejoong sudah menikah.

"tentu saja bisa aku manusia normal sudah seharusnya aku menikah bukan ?"

"ternyata yunho hyung lah yang akan mati mudaaa hueeee" rengek junsu miris.

"junsuu jangan bicara sembarangan.. ucapan itu adalah doa"

"hyung.. yunho hyung itu benar-benar mencintaimu bahkan hingga saat ini" ungkap junsu menggebu

DEG

Kim jae joong hanya bisa terpaku tak tau apa yang harus dia ucapkan dalam hatinya yang paling dalam harus jaejoong akui jika hatinya berdesir mendengar yunho sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, ada rasa lega disana tanpa tau alasannya.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

Masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini ? maaf terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata jadi lama update hehehe.. Tapi kali ini saya kasih bonus untuk reader shi semua, saya kasih chapter SPECIAL karena kali ini chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya…. So untuk kerja keras saya jangan lupa Review yaa… habisnya viewnya banyak bangeeeeeeeeettttt…, tapi…. ? wkwk

Oh ya saya mencoba menulis cerita baru hanya saja genrenya beda, saya menantang diri saya nulis yang berbau angst... soalnya ff ini mungkin tinggal bentar lagi dan mungkin ada yang tertarik jadi saya Promoo….. silakan yang mau membaca cerita saya yang lain.

Maaf kebanyaken basa-basi… reader-shi enjoy reading semoga suka….

CHAPTER 11

"ternyata yunho hyung lah yang akan mati mudaaa hueeee" rengek junsu miris.

"junsuu apa maksudmu ?"

"hyung.. yunho hyung itu benar-benar mencintaimu bahkan hingga saat ini" ungkap junsu menggebu

DEG

Kim jae joong hanya bisa terpaku tak tau apa yang harus dia ucapkan dalam hatinya yang paling dalam harus jaejoong akui jika hatinya berdesir mendengar yunho sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, ada rasa lega disana tanpa tau alasannya.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan jaejoong, junsu tetap memaksa jaejoong untuk bercerita tentang kehidupannya dan kemudian dengan paksaan dari junsu akhirnya jaejoong mau menceritakan kehidupannya selama lima tahun ini denga jujur. Selama lima tahun jaejoong hidup sederhana di jeju dan menjadi seorang pemandu wisata, hal ini berjalan selama tiga tahun profesinya yang selalu mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata membuatnya tidak terlalu terbelenggu dengan kenangannya bersama yunho dan changmin, hingga suatu hari jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya yaitu park yejin.

ketika pertama kali bertemu park yejin adalah salah satu wisatawan yang berada dalam rombongan yang ditangani jaejoong wanita itu telah tertarik dengan jaejoong sejak pertama melihatnya bahkan wanita itu sengaja berpura-pura penyakitnya kambuh untuk menarik perhatian jaejoong dan mulai saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat dan wanita itu jugalah yang pertama meminta jaejoong untuk menikahinya dan dikarenakan sebuah alasan akhirnya jaejoong mau menerima yejin sebagai istrinya.

"APAA ?!" teriak keras junsu membuat maid yang ada di reumah jaejoong menatap mereka.

"junsuah jebaaal tidak bisakah kau berekspresi biasa saja" mohon jaejoong yang malu karena reaksi junsu menarik perhatian beberapa maid.

"aku tidak bisa… apa apaan ku kira kau menikah dengan wanita muda yang seksi tapi ternyata kau menikah dengan tante-tante" protes junsu tidak senang.

"yak bagaimanapun dia istriku jadi jangan berbicara sembarangan jung junsu !" jawab jaejoong tak kalah sewot.

"apa alasanmu menikah dengannya hyung ? aku tidak akan percaya jika kau menjawab kau mencintainya, kau tahu mata sapi mu iitu tidak bisa bohong ?" hardik junsu membuat bibir jaejoong mencebil

"wae! kenapa kau bicara seperti itu su ah?" heran jaejoong karena tiba-tiba junsu menjadi pintar bahkan biasanya dia sangat lamba.

"kenapa malah melihatku seperti itu hyung? Aku bukan orang yang mengenalmu satu atau dua hari jadi segala tingkahmu aku sudah hafal meskipun sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu tapi kau ini sama sekali tak berubah dan aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sini jika kau tak benar-benar jujur tentang segalanya padaku, kan salahmu sendiri pergi tidak pamit huh"

"hyung sekarang saatnya kau cerita dengan benar semuanya okeh ? kita sudah berjanji tadi"

"neeee" jawab jaejoong imut seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi

"jadi?"

"jadiiii…."

"cepatlah HYUNG !" teriak junsu tak sabar

"ne ne"

"jaejoong kemudian menjelaskan bahwa pernikahannya dengan yejin memang tidak berlandaskan cinta namun hanya berlandaskan rasa simpati, jae joong sangat begitu tersentuh melihat yejin yang hidup sebatang kara dengan harta melimpah namun kesepian, orang tua yejin telah meninggal ketika ia berumur 17 tahun dan dengan sekuat tenaga yejin menjaga harta warisan ayahnya yang seorang konglomerat kaya dari saudara-saudara ayahnya yang jahat.

Yejin akan mendapatkan harta tersebut apabila ia memiliki suami dan saat itulah yejin bertemu dengan jaejoong dan merasa jaejoong adalah sosok yang tepat untuk menjadi suaminya, yejin sendiri tengah menderita penyakit cukup parah, alasannya menikahi jaejoong adalah agar harta warisannya bisa diberikan pada orang yang tepat namun jaejoong sendiri pada dasarnya menolak harta tersebut dan menyarankan yejin untuk menyumbangkan harta warisannya pada mereka yang membutuhkan.

Jadi pada dasarnya alasan jaejoong menikahi yejin murni karena ia ingin menolong wanita yang tengah menderita tersebut dan tentunya untuk melupakan yunho. sebagai suami Yejin jaejoong ingin terus mendampingi wanita itu dan memutuskan berhenti menjadi pemandu wisata dan kini dia bekerja menjadi guru TK disalah satu TK yang dinaungi oleh yayasan yang dibangun ole perusahaan istrinya. Menjadi guru TK adalah pilihannya dia begitu menyukai anak-anak sekarang pengaruh changmin begitu besar dalam hidupnya.

"jaejoong hyuung…" respon junsu miris mendengar cerita jaejoong dan junsupun menyadari baik yunho maupun jaejoong masing-masing dari mereka belum bisa hidup lepas karena beban masa lalu yang mengglayuti terbukti dari jaejoong yang juga memilih jalan hidup penuh kebohongan sama seperti hyungnya

"sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya, junsuah aku tau kau adalah sahabat terbaiku jadi aku mohon jangan mengatakan apapun kepada yunho ne ? berjanjilah kumohoon ? biarlah tetap seperti ini, lagipula aku juga akan tetap menjaga changmin bukankah sekarang aku gurunya? Berjanjilah junsu, katakanlah sesuatu ? aku tidak ingin terlibat hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengan yunho lagi biarlah aku jadi orang asing baginya tanpa dia harus tau bagaimana aku, ne junsu ?" pinta jaejoong tulus pada junsu.

"baiklah hyung aku berjanji, tapi jika suatu hari yunho hyung tau dengan sendirinya aku tidak ingin kau menyalahhkanku"

"terimakasih junsu-yah" lega jaejoong kemudian.

.

.

.

The other side

Changmin yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur setelah ditimang oleh sang nenek. Sedangkan appa dan paman changmin masih terlibat pembicaraan serius setelah mendapatkan kejutan di hari ini.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat jaejoong lagi setelah sekian lama dan dia adalah guru changmin.. changmin memang sepertinya berjodoh dengannya.." eluh yunho.

"kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengannya lagi kau masih mencintainya bukan ?" Tanya yoochun pelan-pelan.

"aku tidak bisa dulu kami memutuskan menjadi teman dan melupakan semuanya bahkan kemarin jaejoong juga sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat saja" jawab yunho dengan sedih.

"lalu kau akan diam dan pasrah begitu saja ? oh c'mon yun aku memang salah dulu membuatmu menikah dengan jesica tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin kau bahagia tidak ada yang lain" ungkap yoochun tulus, dan membuang semua logika demi sang sahabat.

"ini bukan salahmu chun jika aku tidak menuruti saranmu semua juga tidak akan terjadi aku sendiri yang memilih untuk mau mencoba hubungan dengan jesica" yunho mencoba menenangkan agar yoochun tidak terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya.

"yun ummamu juga sudah tau semua yang terjadi padamu dan dia sudah menerimanya… tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi langkahmu buddy" rayu yoochun belum menyerah agar yunho mau mengejar jaejoong lagi.

"lalu aku harus apa park yoochun ?" jawa yunho yang mulai terpancing emosinya

"apa kau mau jadi pengecut jung ? ini bukan yunho yang ku kenal, yunho yang ku kenal adalah seorang pemberani kelewat berani malah"

"aku hanya bingung harus melakukan apa yoochun-ah ini sudah hampir lima tahun berlalu dan dia.. dia… !" yunho tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"setidaknya kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk langsung atau benar-benar bersama dengan jaejoong dengan merebutnya, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengungapkan semua yang kau pendam selama lima tahun ini, minta maaf mungkin atau katakan kalau kau mencintainya dengan tegas dan kalaupun dia tidak mencintaimu setidaknya kalian bisa berteman dan hubungan kalian menjadi normal hingga kau bisa menyapanya dengan biasa ketika berpapasan di pinggir jalan tidak canggung seperti sekarang! jika kalian akur bukankah ini juga untuk kebahagiaan changmin kau lihat sendiri baru bertemu saja changmin langsung akrab kembali dengan jaejoong sepertinya mereka punya ikatan bati mengingat jaejoonglah yang sejak changmin bayi memberi kasih sayang sepenuhnya dengan tulus" papar yoochun panjang lebar.

"kenapa kau yang bersemangat sekali dan Kenapa kau memaksaku park ?" kepala yunho serasa mau pecah mendengar ocehan yoochun, jika bingung adalah penyakit maka bingung yunho sudah masuk ke stadium akhir.

"tentu saja aku memaksamu kau pikir mudah apa untuk berteman dengan orang gila sepertimu ! setiap hari kau seperti mayat hidup dan menekan dirimu sendiri, apa kau tau hal itu juga menekanku sebagai sahabatmu ? Aku juga ingin menikah dan punya anak lalu hidup normal"

"jika kau ingin menikah ya tinggal menikah apa hubungannya denganku ?" yunho mulai emosi.

"aiiissshhh bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terjebak untuk berteman dengan manusia bodoh sepertimu, kau pikir aku bisa hidup normal sedangkan setiap saat kau bisa tiba-tiba menelfonku untuk menjaga changmin hah ?"

"jadi selama ini kau tidak suka kalau aku memintamu menjaga changmin ?" entah kenapa yunho dan yoochun mulai berbicara layaknya mereka akan beradu jotos.

"changmin sudah ku anggap anak sendiri tidak mungkin aku tidak suka menjaganya tapi coba kau pikir jika aku menikah apa aku bisa cepat datang jika kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menjaganya, tentu tidak yun, aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang yang bisa kau panggil bagai pemadam kebakaran yang siap sedia selama 24 jam, mungkin yang terjadi justru aku akan mengambil changmin darimu yang tak bisa menjaganya, apa kau mengerti ? ini bukan masalah tentangku tapi tentang hidupmu selesaikanlah apa yang belum selesai setelah itu hiduplah dengan normal seperti orang lain mulailah lagi membuka hatimu apapun hasilnya setelah kau berbicara dengan jae joong" ungkap yoochun panjang lebar dan yunho hanya mampu terdiam emosinya teredam ketika mendengar ucapan yoochun.

"kita lihat nanti chun aku sebenarnya juga sangat penasaran bagaimana selama ini jaejoong menjalani hidupnya"

"ah.. junsu dia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan jaejoong bocah itu pasti mengorek banyak info tentang jaejoong, aku akan menanyakan padanya nanti" pikir yoochun yang memang cerdas dalam membaca situasi.

.

.

.

"junsu.." sapa yoochun pada junsu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah yunho, malam ini yunho memang menginap di rumah orang tuanya karena nenek changmin ingin tidur dengan cucunya.

"oh hyung kau belum pulang ?"

"aku sengaja menunggumu…"

"benarkah memangnya ada apa ?"

"ceritakan ?" tuntut yoochun tiba-tiba dengan menatap junsu tajam.

"apa ? apa yang harus aku ceritakan ?" bingung junsu dengan maksud yoochun yang menodongnya bagai penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi, aura kelam yoochunpun langsung menguar kemana-mana.

"kim jaejoong tentunya semua yang kau dengar dari jaejoong" ucap yoochun to the point.

"hyuung aku tidak bisa mengatakannya aku sudah berjanji pada jaejoong hyung untuk tidak menceritakan kepada yunho hyung" panik junsu sembari memberi penjelasan meminta ampunan pada yoochun.

"siapa bilang kau akan memberi tahu yunho kau kan memberitahuku dan jaejoong tidak pernah melarang untuk memberitahuku bukan ?" kata yoochun sambil menunjukan senyum angkuhnya Park Yoochun memang selalu cerdas.

"kau benar hyung jaejoong hyung memang tidak melarangku untuk bercerita kepadamu" junsu yang sudah mampu memahami makna kata-kata yoochun langsung menatap yoochun intens kemudian kedua orang tersebut saling memandang dan tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukan bahwa waktu telah menuju dini hari dimana seharusnya semua orang telah terlelap di ranjang mereka, namun tidak untuk jung yunho ia sibuk memenadang langit-langit kamarnya, dan suara yoochun terus terngiang di telinganya. Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya ia memutuskan besok ia akan menemui jaejoong.. ya jung yunho akhirnya telah memutuskan. Tak ada bedanya dengan jaejoong yang juga hampir sama seperti yunho tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

'ya tuhan bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi.. aku memang menahan rindu setengah mati kepada changmin.. dan aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat bayi kecilku malaikat kecilku yang kini sudah tumbuh besar dengan sehat.. tapi mengapa untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya aku seakan tidak punya nyali.. ya tuhan jika aku memang menganggapnya sahabat kenapa aku harus segelisah ini…, selamatkan aku tuhan…' batin jaejoong memohon berharap esok hari galaunya karena yunho akan hilang tak bersisa.

Changmin Kindergarten

"hyuung sedang apa kau disini bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk menjemput changmin sekolah selama seminggu ?" Tanya junsu heran kaka tirinya ini tiba-tiba datang di jam-jam menanti pulang keponakannya kali ini junsu tidak terlambat karena keberadaan jaejoong sahabat lamanya membuatnya semangat untuk menjemput keponakannya.

"aku ingin menemui jae joong"

"APA ? jae joong? Kenapa kau menemui jae joong sekarang ? ada keperluan apa ?" serobot junsu dengan banyak pertanyaan mengapa hyungnya ini terlihat bergerak cepat sungguh tak terduga.

"sebaiknya kau diam saja ! ini urusanku"

Kini yunho dan junsu tengah menanti keluarnya changmin didepan gerbang dan junsupun belum beranjak dari sana.

"hyung maafkan aku, tapi setelah kau tau jae joong sudah menikah apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung ?" ya akhirnya yoochun menceritakan semua tentang jaejoong .

"aku ingin melihat kehidupan jaejoong sekarang, aku ingin tau apa dia bahagia jika iya maka aku bisa tenang.. lagi pula kemarin dia menamparku jadi aku juga ingin tau apa alasannya jika aku salah aku rasa aku harus mendapatkan permintaan maaf darinya.." ucap yunho dengan sendu

"hyuung" junsu cukup sedih melihat hyungnya ini tapi dalam hatinya dia cukup bahagia karena ada orang yang berani menampar hyungnya yang ganas ini sudah lama junsu ingin melakukan hal tersebut tapi dia terlalu sayang nyawanya 'jaejoong hyung luar biasa mungkin selama lima tahun dia bertapa atau mungkin berguru ke sun go kong jadi sekarang dia menjadi pemberani' pikir junsu konyol.

"lagi pula kenapa dia tidak menikah dengan kekasihnya dulu tapi malah menikah dengan wanita yang lebih tua aku ingin tau itu.." kini yunho sudah mengetahui sosok istri jaejoong.

"ya sudah semoga rasa penasaran hyung akan cepat terjawab dan hyung bisa di maafkan kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang dulu.." pamit junsu

"baiklah hati-hati"

"hyung !" junsu yang sudah mulai berjalan tiba-tiba berbalik kembali.

"hmm ?"

"kalau kau akan pergi kesini kenapa kau membiarkan aku naik bis umum untuk menjemput anakmu !" marah junsu tiba-tiba mengingat kakaknya seperti mengerjainya bukankah dia bisa menghubunginya untuk tidak menjemput changmin hari ini, sungguh hyung jahat! Meskipun kaya raya junsu memang lebih suka klayaban dengan kendaraan umum karena junsu memiliki jiwa yang sangat bebas.

"hitung-hitung aku membantumu diet" jawab yunho cuek

"dasar hyung SIAL ! haah inilah yang membuatku kadang malas mendukungmu " kemudian junsu pun pergi dengan menggerutu tentang hyungnya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

KLIIING KLIIING bell suara Tk changmin telah berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa waktunya pulang telah tiba.

"kau tidak langsung keluar sayang ?" Tanya jaejoong lagi-lagi meliat changmin sebagai yang terakhir duduk di dalam kelas.

"caenim juncu juhcii pacti beyum datang"

"apa kau mau makan lagi dengan caenim ?"

"tentu caja caenimm yeyeyey" senang changmin

"ayo kalau begitu mari ita keluar"

"changmin.." panggil yunho yang melihat changmin bergandengan tangan dengan jaejoong dan pemandangan tersebut membuat hati yunho menghangat.

"appa…. Kau yang menjemputku ? dimana juncu juhcii ?" changmin cukup terkejut bahwa hari ini sang appa datang menjemputnya, hal yang cukup mustahil pikir changmin.

"appa sengaja ingin menjemputumu sayang.." jawab yunho "hai jae terimakasih lagi-lagi kau menjaga changmin" lanjut yunho yang langsung menaruh perhatian pada jaejoong.

"tidak masalah.. minnah appamu sudah datang kalau begitu lebih baik saenim pulang ne ? dan changmin bersama appa ne ?"

"andweee.. jangan saenim" changmin yang masih ingin bersama dengan sosok guru berhati malaikatnya ini merengek tak mau ditinggal.

"iya jae mengapa kau terburu-buru tidak bisakah kita bertemu sedikit lebih lama ?"

"tapi ak-"

"appa kemarin jae caeni mengajakku makan appa bicakah cekalang appa yang mengajak jae caenim makan dan appa membayalinya" otak cerdas changmin bekerja cepat untuk membuat jaejoong tetap bersamanya.

"tentu saja sayang.." senang yunho "jae mari kita makan bersama hitung-hitung ini ucapan terimakasiku kepadamu setelah menraktir changmin kemarin"

"aku.. ak-"

"caeeniim ayooo.."rengek changmin dengan wajah sedihnya

"baiklah.. ayo" putus jaejoong tak tega kepada changmin

'bocah pintar tak sia-sia kau jadi anakku' batin yunho bangga

.

.

.

Kemudian Yunho dan jaejoong beserta changmin pun langsung meluncur untuk makan kali ini mereka makan di sebuah mall besar di seoul tepatnya di restoran favorit changmin.

"huaaah aku keyang cekali.." ungkap changmin sambil menepuk perutnya yang menggembung.

"bagaimana kau tidak kenyang kau mneghabiskan dua kali lipat porsi junsu ahjussi" sewot yunho.

"yunho shi" panggil jaejoong lembut

"ne ?" sebenarnya yunho cukup risih karena dipanggil dengan terlalu formal tapi apalah daya mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak bisa mengatur jaejoong seenaknya seperti dulu lagi.

"apa changmin selalu makan sebanyak itu ?"

"ne tentu saja apa kau lupa bukankah sejak bayi kau selera makannya selalu besar kau sendiri kan yang sering melapor padaku kalau dia menghabiskan tiga mangkok bubur sekaligus" cerita yunho dengan bangga namun jaejoong sama justru malah jadi terdiam

".."

'apa aku salah bicara' batin yunho panik "jae maafkan apa aku salah bicara?"

"aku.. aku hanya sedih saja mengingat dulu.."

"maaf jae"

"tidak apa-apa"

"hanya saja kau masih tetap khawatir dengan perut kecilnya" jaeoong mentap changmin yang Nampak tidak peduli dengan kedua rang dewasa tersebut dan lanjut menyantap dessert yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu, meskipun sudah mengatakan kenyang tapi kenyataannya perutnya masih mampu menampung banyak dessert menggoda.

"tidak masalah aku juga selalu rutin untuk mengontrol kesehatan changmin"

"baguslah kalau begitu.. meskipun kau tidak seratus persen berhasil jadi orang tua yang baik"

"jae apa maksudmu ? kemarin kau juga menamparku ? aku sungguh tidak mengerti.. bisakah kau jelaskan jae ?" akhirnya yuno punya kesempatan untuk bertanya perihal tamparan kemarin.

"changmin sudah mengatakannya padaku kalau kau sekarang setelah bercerai dengan istrimu justru jadi lelaki hidung belang !" sewot jaejoong

"hi-hidung belang ?" heran yunho bagaimana bisa sedangkan dirinya saja sulit sekali melirik seseorang "jung changmin bisakah kau jelaskan apa saja yang kau katakan pada saenim mu kemarin ?" Tanya yunho dengan tajam dan otomatis membuat changmin berhenti makan

'opss'.. "uhuk" changmin sedikit tersedak dan menatap yunho horror.

Kemudian changminpun mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada yunho dan yunho cukup marah dengan pengakuan changmin itu tetapi kemudian dia menjelaskan secara baik-baik kepada jaejoong bahwa sebenarnya wanita yang berkunjung ke rumah adalah wanita-wanita yang menyukai dirinya mulai dari rekan kerja rekan bisnis dan lain-lain tapi yunho selalu menolak mereka baik-baik karena masih trauma pada jesica yunho takut wanita itu hanya akan suka padanya tapi tidak dengan anaknya lagipula changmin juga tidak pernah menyambut mereka dengan baik.

"jadi begitu jae.." ucap unho di akhir ceritanya beruntung jaejoong mau mendengarkan dengan diam.

"ah jadi begitu yun.. kalau begitu maafkan aku karena menaparmu kemarin" tiba-tiba jaejoong merasa bersalah menampar orang seenaknya.

"tidak apa-apa changmin memang cerdas sekaligus licik" marah yunho sambil melirik anaknya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seram "dan tak pernah mau kalah denganku dan dia memang berhasil memberi pelajaran bagiku hehehe" ucap yunho sambil terkekeh.

'tampan' batin jaejoong melihat yunho tersenyum lepas setelah sekian lama 'ya ampun apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan'panik jaejoong dengan ungkapan hatinya sendiri.

"appa aku ingin belanja… jae caenim ayo kita belanja ne.." ajak changmin setelah kenyang.

Kali ini jaejoong benar-benar harus terjebak bersama yunho.. sebenarnya dirinya sungguh tidak nyaman tapi lagi-lagi changmin membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"yuhuuuuuuu" changmin berlarian dengan gembira di lorong supermarket ketika dia berada di lorong tempat snack tanganya dengan gesit mengambil snack disamping kanan dan kirinya sedangkan yunho dan jaejoong yang mengikutnya hanya terdiam.

"huuufth" terdengar helaan nafas dari yunho.

"apa dia selalu seperti ini ?" jaejoog angkat bicara

"ne dia sangat aktif dan rakus kalau masalah makanan, untung saja pekerjaanku bagus coba kalau tidak bagaimana bocah itu akan hidup" jawab yunho dengan wajah lesu menatap anaknya yang berputar-putar terus seperti obat nyamuk.

"hehehehe" terdengar kekehan dari mulut jaejoong dan seketika yunho menatap tepat kemata jaejoong dan jaejoong yang sadar sedang ditatap yunho reflek menghentikan kekehannya dan menatap yunho balik mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama dan intens hingga…

"APPA ! ayoo cepat ke kasil dan bayal ini aku cudah lapal dan ingin makan snack!"

"ayoo ayooo" karena teriakan changmin pandangan yunho dan jaejoongpun terputus, jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah merah merona. Kemudian merekapun beranjak menuju kasir dan memilih salah satu kasir yang tengah sepi dan kasir tersebut adalah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut ikal mungkin usianya hampir sama dengan ibu yunho hal yang cukup aneh sebenarnya tidak biasanya super market mempekerjakan wanita paruh baya.

TIT.. TIT… barang barang belanjaan yunhopun kemudian mulai di total namun ditengah-tengah sang wanita paruh baya itu berhenti sejenak dan justru menatap yunho dan jaejoong bergantian.

"maaf kenapa ?" Tanya yunho hati-hati melihat ibu-ibu didepannya itu terpaku.

"kalian mau hadiah lube atau kondom juga ?" Tanya si ibu kasir bla-blakan tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"HAH ?" kaget jaejoong dan yunho bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan aneh tadi.

"ini kalian membeli kondom merek ini dan kebetulan sedang ada promo mendapat hadiah jadi aku bertanya kalian mau hadiah yang mana ?" Tanya si ibu kasir lagi.

"kondom ?" yunho menatap horror pada kondom yang ada di pegangan ibu-ibu kasir tersebut, bagaimana mungkin di troli belanjanya yang isinya jajan changmin ada sebuah kondom pikirnya.

"ah… aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari kalian dan aku sudah banyak melihat pasangan macam kalian, jadi sudah kalian tidak usah malu-malu.. wah anak kalian lucu sekali" girang si ibu ketika matanya menangkap sosok changmin ditengah yunho dan jaejoong. "ah siapa yang ibunya dan siapa ayahnya ?" Tanya sang ibu penasaran dengan senyum yang terus mengembang diwajahnya.

"dia ibunya dan aku ayahnya" reflek yunho menjawab sambil menunjuk jaejoong sebagai ibu changmin dan yang ditunjuk justru makin melotot horror kepada yunho matanya bahkan hampir keluar.

"yunhoo! Ini bukan saatnya membahas itu ! ahjumma kami bukan pasangan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu.. dan lagi pula yunho! bagaimana mungkin ada kondom di trolimu ?" jaejoong yang sadar situas langsung bersuara dengan nada tinggi.

"aku tidak tau jae kau lihat kan sedari tadi aku tidak belanja apapun, changmin apa kau mengambil ini ?" Tanya yunho pada changmin sambil menunjuk kotak kondom yang masih ditangan si ibu kasir.

"ne appa bukankah itu pelmen lasa stlobeli" ucap changmin polos

PLAK semua orang disitu serasa tertampar jadi ini akar masalahnya, seharusnya yunho tidak terlalu terpesona dengan jaejoong saja sehingga kurang mengawasi anaknya.

"changmin dengarkan appa ini bukan permen kau tau ?" jekas yunho sambil mengambil kondom dari ibu kasir

"tapi dicitu ada gambal stlobeli appa dan aku belum mencoba pelmen itu"

"tapi ini bukan permen changmin ! ini tidak bisa dimakan"

"lalu itu apa?" Tanya changmin lagi

"ini balloon" jawab yunho asal karena kepalang bingung

"waaah kalau begitu cepat tiup appa ayoo tiuup…" gembira changmin sambil bertepuk tangan

"hah ?" bingung yunho sepertinya tanpa sadar dia salah biacara lagi.

"biar aku yang jelaskan" putus jaejoong gemas pada yunho menangani hal seperti ini saja dia tidak becus.

"changmin dengarkan caenim ini bukanlah makanan maupun mainan dan changmin tidak boleh mengambil ini lagi ne ? ini hanya boleh dibeli oleh orang dewasa saja jadi changmin harus menunggu dewasa ne ? dan ini sama sekali tidak ada manfaatnya untuk min, apa min mengerti sayang ?" jelas jaejoong dengan amat sangat lembut.

"ne.. baik caeniimm" changmin menjawab dengan manis entah mengapa jika jaejoong yang bicara changmin akan dengan senang hati menuruti.

"lagi pula kenapa harus menempatkan benda-benda seperti ini di tempat yang mudah di jangkau oleh anak-anak sih !" amuk yunho entah pada siapa sedangkan jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sedikit menyesal meninggalkan changmin bersama yunho saja karena appa changmin ternyata cukup payah dalam mendidik anaknya.

Kemudian setelah menyelesaikan permasalahan tadi merekapun bersiap pulang tetapi kondom tadi tetap yunho bawa karena sang ibu kasir tetap memaksa mereka membawanya sebagai bonus dan tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka berdua malu setengah mati akibat ulah si bocah evil.

" _kami tidak membutuhkan ini" ucap yunho pada kasir mall._

" _sudah bawa saja dan tak usah mengelak sedari tadi aku melihat kalian saling menatap dan jelas sekali jika kalian berdua saling mencintai" ucap si ibu kasir membuat mereka baik yunho dan jaejoong terdiam malu dan salah tingkah._

"umma ayoo pulang sudah selesai bermain jadi kasir-kasirannya" ucap seorang pemuda tampan seumuran dengan yunho.

"aigoo aku kan bermain di mall milik anaku sendiri apa salahnya lagi pula aku tadi melihat pasangan yang sangat lucu mereka begitu serasi dan terlihat saling mencintai" ungkap si ibu dan membuat sang anak cukup bingung ternyata ibu kasir yang melayani yunho dan jaejoong adalah ibu dari pemilik mall ini.

.

.

.

"jae umma…"

DEG DEG DEG tiba-tiba saja di dalam mobil changmin memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan umma.

"min kenapa kau memanggil saenim seperti itu ?"

"tadi appa bilang jae caenim yang ummaku kan" jawab changmin polos

"changmin appa tadi itu hanya-" belum sempat yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya ucapannya harus terpotong oleh sang anak.

"aku pasti bahagia bila punya umma seperti jae caenim, jae caenim cangat baik dan pelukan jae caenim juga hangat aku cuka.." ungkap changmin tulus sembari menguap terlihat sekali dia kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"tapi min.. " yunho yang merasa tidak enak pada jaejoong mencoba ingin memberikan pengertian pada changmin lagi.

"biarkan saja yunho biarkan.." ucap jaejoong kemudian sambil menatap changmin yang jatuh tertidur dipangkuannya dan tanpa jaejoong sadari air mata mengalir di matanya membuat yunho yang menatapnya ikut tersentuh.

"sudah sampai jae" akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah jaejoong waktu terasa begitu cepat padahal yunho sudah berusaha untuk mengendarai mobilnya secara lambat.

"ne terimakasih yun"

"jae tunggu… aku ingin bertanya padamu ? kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan istrimu dan dimana yoona kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya ?"

DEG jaejoong cukup terkejut bahwa yunho tau tentang semua ini, cerita kepada junsu memang sebuah kesalahan jaejoong menyesal sekarang terbukti dengan jaejoong yang menghela nafas berat sambil memjamkan matanya.

"yun aku rasa kau tidak perlu tau banyak tentang diriku, lebih baik kita berhubungan professional saja sebagai guru dan orang tua dari changmin tolong jangan campuri hidupku lagi.. aku memang tidak bisa menolak changmin tapi denganmu aku sungguh tidak tahu" kemudian jaejoong mencoba beranjak dari mobil yunho.

"jae tunggu jae… kim jae joong! Dengar jae aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku dan memastikan jika kau bahagia! jika kau hanya berpura-pura bahagia maka aku tidak akan menyerah padamu" teriak yunho emosi

'tak tahukah jae bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku' batin yunho jujur.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview… : ) kalian sumber semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini… hehehe… buat yang udah nungguin ga perlu banyak basa-basi so….

Enjoy reading chingu-ya…

CHAPTER 11

"yun aku rasa kau tidak perlu tau banyak tentang diriku, lebih baik kita berhubungan professional saja sebagai guru dan orang tua dari changmin tolong jangan campuri hidupku lagi.. aku memang tidak bisa menolak changmin tapi denganmu aku sungguh tidak tahu" kemudian jaejoong mencoba beranjak dari mobil yunho.

"jae tunggu jae… kim jae joong! Dengar jae aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku dan memastikan jika kau bahagia jika kau hanya berpura-pura maka aku tidak akan menyerah padamu" teriak yunho emosi

'tak tahukah jae bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku' batin yunho jujur.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan jaejoong ke rumahnya, yunho langsung kembali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, ia langsung menidurkan changmin yang memang sudah tertidur dari tadi sembari terus diikuti junsu.

"hyuuuung bagaimana tadi ? apa kau sudah kembali akrab dengan jaejoong hyung ?" Tanya junsu semangat dan terus mengekori yunho

"kau begitu brisik !" marah yunho pada junsu, tak tahu saja mood yunho hari ini seperti roller coaster.

"jika hyung tak bicara maka aku akan terus berisik dan mengikutimu bak hantu gentanyangan.. huuuuuhiiiiii" junsu mencoba menggoda mengantui dan dia memang terkenal pantang menyerah kalau sudah kepo.

"baiklah aku menyerah sekarang duduklah dan aku akan bicara tentang apa yang ingin kau ketahui" kalah yunho dan membuat junsu girang sehingga langsung terduduk dengan manis begitu saja di ruang keluarga menunggu yunho menutup pintu kamar changmin.

"bagaimana hyung ?" Tanya junsu ulang

"seperti dugaanku jaejoong memang ingin menjauh dariku.. dia sama sekali tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku bagaimana kehidupannya selama dia menghilang"

"haduuh hyung padahal aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku dengan berbicara pada yoochun hyung dan sekarang jaejoong hyung pasti marah padaku.. bagaimanapun pasti dia tahu kalau aku yang membocorkannya.." kini kepanikan mulai melanda junsu, bagaimanapun jaejoong cukup cerdas darimana yunho tahu tentang dirinya.

"aku benar-benar bingung kenapa dia tidak mau bercerita kalau dia sudah menikah, bukankah jika dia benar-benar menganggapku sahabat maka seharusnya dia tidak ragu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki istri, junsu aku semakin curiga bahwa jae juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku dan pasti ada sesuatu yang jaejoong sembunyikan padaku sehingga ia tak mau jujur" ungkap yunho sambil menatap mata junsu tajam sedangkan yang ditatatap hanya memasang tampang bodohnya.

Yoochun dan junsu memang sengaja tidak menceritakan alasan jaejoong menikah karena menghormati jaejoong dan membiarkan yunho tahu dengan caranya sendiri, bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan cinta yunho yang rumit cukup membantu dengan memancing saja.

"junsu bukankah kau tidak mendukung hubungan semacam ini ? lalu kenapa sekarang kau begitu bersemangat melihatku mendekati jaejoong lagi ?"

"aa ee ituu, hyung sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku tidak mendukung hubungan semacam itu tetapi untukmu dan jaejoong berbeda.. aku ingin kau bahagia lagi pula kau bukan gay aku tahu itu.. kau tidak sama dengan mereka yang bisa berganti kekasih sesama lelaki seenaknya, kau hanya mencintai jaejoong hyung saja! aku percaya kau tidak akan bisa melirik siapapun dan cintamu terlihat tulus itu menyentuhku.. dan jika aku melihat orang lain yang berhubungan seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak mendukung mereka.. catat hanya yunjae couple hyung" jelas junsu panjang lebar

"yunjae ?"

"yunho dan jaejoong hehehe"

"aku juga pasrah apapun yang terjadi esok, sekarang yang penting aku ingin memastikan semuanya aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas dan menghilangkan semua yang mengganjal di hatiku"

"berjuanglah hyung.."

"junsu.. aku akan mencoba… untuk bisa menjangkau jaejoong"

"hm ? kau bicara apa hyung ?"

"aku tidak akan memaksa jaejoong lagi tapi bawa aku menemui istri jaejoong, junsu yah"

"hyung nol michossoyo ( apa kau gila ?)" teriak junsu namun kemudian ia melihat kakaknya menatapnya dengan tajam dan jika sudah begini ia pasti tidak akan kuasa menolak kakaknya yang memang menyeramkan ini dan jalan pikiran yunho memang selalu diluar nalarnya bahkan junsu berpikir bahwa sebenarnya yunho sudah tidak waras dan perlu dirawat bagaimanapun seharusnya yunho tidak melibatkan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini yaitu istri jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar menjalankan keinginannya hari ini dia nekat menghubungi istri jaejoong setelah meminta yoochun untuk menyelidiki identitas istri jaejoong dan yunho cukup terkejut bahwa istri jaejoong merupakan salah satu konglomerat dengan banyak harta pantas saja rumah jaejoong sungguh mewah meskipun desainnya sederhana, bahkan yunho sempat berpikir kalau jaejoong kini sudah menjadi pria matrealisme.

Kini yunho sudah berada di sebuah caffe bersama dengan seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun lebih namun tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai, auranya begitu kuat dan yunho yakin akan banyak sekali pria yang tertarik pada wanita satu ini, iya jadi ragu jika jaejoong masih ada perasaan untuknya mengingat dia punya istri yang sempurna.

"jadi ada keperluan apa anda menemui saya? Maaf tapi sepertinya kita tidak saling mengenal" ucap wanita yangberstatus istri jaejoong tersebut

"ne kita memang tidak saling mengenal, ah ye namaku yunho.. jung yunho"

"jung yunho ? ayah dari jung changmin?" Tanya yejin

"ye? kau tahu putraku ?" yunho cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa yejin tau tentang putranya.

"bukan aku yang mengenalnya tapi suamiku, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu dan putramu, tak ku sangka kau akan datang menemuiku"

"benarkah jaejoong menceritakan tentang kami, apa saja yang dia katakan apa dia menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang mungkin.. mmm?" Tanya yunho ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ah maaf tapi sepertinya aku sedang tidak mempunyai banyak waktu aku sedang sibuk sekarang ini, bagaimana jika anda hadir ke ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke tiga rabu minggu depan ? yunho shi aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu sebagai seorang yang dekat dengan suamiku, bagaimana?" tawar Yejin dengan menuntut.

"ah yee akan kuusahakan untuk datang" jawab yunho terpaksa dengan gejolak yang tidak jelas dalam batinnya, bagaimanapun dia sudah ditodong sekalian saja masuk lebih dalam begitu pikir yunho.. toh dengan begini mungkin saja yunho akan lebih tahu tentang kehidupan jaejoong sedangkan yejin pun tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban yunho

"tapi yunho shi aku harap kau jangan menemui suamiku dulu sebelum di pesta, aku ingin kau menjadi kejutan untuknya" ungkap yejin kemudian bangun dari kursinya tanpa meminum sedikitpun pesanannya dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada yunho yang tengah menunjukan wajah bingungya dengan alis mengernyit, tak bisa memahami maksud yejin.

.

.

.

Yejin House

Malam dimana pesta ulang tahu pernikhan yejin dan jaejoong telah tiba , bell sebuah mansion sederhana dan bergaya minimalis didominasi warna abu-abu milik yejin dan jaejoongpun berbunyi dengan kencang tanda bahwa tamu yang akan menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan ini sudah tiba.

"nyonya yejin tamu anda sudah datang" teriak seorang maid.

"ah benarkah biarkan mereka masuk dan antar langsung ke meja makan ya sebentar lagi aku akan turun"

"baik nyonyah"

"jaee tamu kita sudah datang aku akan menemuinya dulu jika kau sudah selesai cepatlah turun ne" kata yejin yang tengah menatap jaejoong yang baru saja akan memasuki kamar mandi

"baik noona tak kusangka tamunya datang secepat ini" jawab jaejoong dan direspon yejin dengan tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

"silakan tuan, nyonya memerintahkanku untuk langsung mengantarkan anda keruang makan"

" ah ye terimakasih, mm tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya yunho

"silakan tuan"

"bukankan yejin shi sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan tapi kenapa hanya aku tamunya ?" heran yunho melihat kondisi rumah yang sepi

"ye ? ulang tahun pernikahan ? maaf tapi setau saya tidak ada pesta apapun, maaf saya permisi dulu tuan" jawaban sang pelayan membuat yunho bingung

'apa aku salah dengar dengan undangan ini, ah tapi tidak mungkin' gumam yunho dalam hati dan tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang menyapanya

"anyeongaseo yunho shi tak kusangka kau kan memenuhi undanganku, aku senang sekali" sapa yejin dan yunhopun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyapa balik.

"ye anyeongaseo yejin shi, tapi tampaknya undangan ini adalah undangan esklusif hanya untukku" pancing yunho pada yejin

"ye memang benar ini khusus hanya untukmu" jawab yejin yang membuat yunho semakin bingung dengan situasi ini

"jadi yejin shi, bisa kau beritahu sebenarnya apa ini ?" Tanya yunho dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh curiga ditanggapi yejin dengan tersenyum ramah

"aku hanya ingin membantu suamiku untuk menyelesaikan apa yang belum dia selesaikan"

Drap drap drap drap seiring dengan jawaban yejin suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar telinga yunho reflek ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah tangga dan…

DEG jantung yunho serasa berhenti detik itu juga ketika matanya menangkap sosok jaejoong dengan rambut yang masih basah dan pakaian setengah formal miliknya menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"jaejoongaah.." panggil yunho langsung tanpa sadar.

"yunhooo.." terkejut jaejoong melihat yunho ada di depannya saat ini.

Suasana sunyi terus terjadi sejak beberapa waktu lalu menaungi ketiga orang dewasa yang sedang duduk manis dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"noona jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kau bilang kau akan mempertemukanku dengan seorang donatur yayasan kita tapi kenapa noona mempertemukanku dengan orang ini ? " Tanya jaejoong dengan nada tinggi dan membuat yunho menunduk

'apa jaejoong memanggilnya noona bukankah yejin istrinya, itu terdengar tidak mesra untuk sepasang suami istri' bingung yunho dalam hati

"maaf aku minta maaf jae, aku sesungguhnya tidak ingin mengusik masa lalu mu tapi kemarin yunho shi sempat datang menemuiku dan aku yakin sekali dia datang bukan tanpa maksud dan tujuan, dia datang pasti ingin menanyakanmu jae, aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku pikir bukankah lebih baik jika kalian menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai di masa lalu secara langsung ketimbang harus menahan perasaan masing-masing yang terus menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing" ucap yejin dan yunho pun menganga menyadari yejin sepertinya tahu segala permasalahannya dengan jaejoong

"nonaa ini hidupku kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu" jawab jaejoong dengan nada yang meninggi sedikit marah dengan ulah orang yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"kau tidak bisa lari lagi jae, bertahun–tahun sudah kau menghindar… dan seoul ini sangat luas tapi pada akhirnya kau dipertemukan kembali dengannya apa kau berpikir ini bukan lah sebuah takdir jae ?, aku tidak pernah mendukungmu untuk menjadi seorang gay jae, aku tau persis kau terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan yang salah dan aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membuat kalian bersatu jae tapi aku ingin kau lepas dari semua bebanmu, lepas dari penderitaanmu dan segala hal yang membebaimu.. selesaikanlah jae, hasil akhirnyapun ada padamu dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu apapun pilihan yang kau buat nanti" jelas yejin panjang lebar sedangkan yunho mulai menata puzzle-puzzle tebakan miliknya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"yunho shi aku minta maaf sebelumnya tapi aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang kalian dan menipu kalian dengan cara seperti ini agar kalian bisa bertemu.. tapi aku hanya berharap yang terbaik, permisi aku akan memberi waktu pada kalian untuk bicara empat mata, kalian tenang saja tidak ada siapapun disini, permisi" yejin pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah berbicara panjang lebar

.

.

.

Hening kembali meliputi kedua pria dewasa yang tengah diliputi mendung

"ekhmmm hmm" yunho berdehem untuk merilekskan dirinya

"untuk apa kau mencari istriku yunho shi bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri kehidupanku lagi, kita hanya orang tua murid dan guru saja tak bisakah kau mengerti perkataanku ?" Tanya jaejoong tegas

"tentu saja untuk menanyakanmu seperti yang yejin shi katakan, aku tidak bodoh jae jika aku menemuimu langsung sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk membuka hati menyelesaikan apa yang belum kita selesaikan, kau pasti akan kabur lagi dariku dan tidak akan ada yang terselesaikan diantara kita" jawab yunho tak kalah tegas

"apa yang akan kita selesaikan yunho shi ? aku tidak merasa ada yang harus kita selesaikan diantara kita"

"teruslah angkuh seperti itu jae aku akan lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan" ucap yunho dingin

"laluu apa yun lalu apa yang harus kita selesaikan hah ? Dari mana kita harus mulai bicara yun katakan padaku yun katakan ? " jajeoongpun meledak dan matanya berkaca-kaca membuat yunho gelagapan.

"maaf jae aku sungguh minta maaf aku yang menyebabkan kita menjadi seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghantuimu seperti ini dan membiarkanmu hidup normal layaknya orang lain tapi perasaan keparat ini terus hinggap di hatiku dan bahkan setelah kau pergi perasaan ini bukannya hilang tapi justru semakin membesar dan tak mampu untuk ku tahan, berbagai usaha telah ku lakukan untuk menghilangkannya jae bahkan dengan cara menyakitimu, maaf jae jika kau belum bisa menjawabku untuk saat ini tidak papa aku akan menunggumu untuk menerima permintaan maafku jae, meski entah kapan " kemudian yunhopun beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat keluar dari rumah yejin dengan kepala tertunduk lemas

"tunggu… tunggu yunho, mari kita bicara"… panggil jaejoong yang akhirnya goyah sedangkan yunho hanya menyeringai senang.

Legaa… yang yunho rasakan ketika mendengar suara lembut jaejoong yang menginginkannya untuk tak pergi dan itu artinya mungkin segala beban yang ada pada dirinya akan terlepas.

.

.

.

In the same time

"apa ini rumahnya… aku penasaran sekali apa yang yunho hyuung lakukan…"

"maaf kau siapa, tadi satpamku bilang bahwa ada orang yang mencurigakan didepan rumahku ?"

"ah maaf aku tidak sopan mondar mandir di depan rumah orang sungguh maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mencari kakakku"

"kakakmu? Apa yunho shi?"

"iya benar apa kauu?"

"aku park yejin"

"kauuu istri jaejoong hyung!" teriak junsu terkejut

.

.

.

"yunho ah, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu"

"aku tau pasti sulit untukmu jae" jawab yunho dengan tatapan sedihnya menatap jaejoong yang semakin mempesona, dimata yunho waktu lima tahun tak mampu meredupkan pesona jaejoong bahkan tampilan jaejoong yang lebih dewasa dan bersinar di matanya dan pastinya membuat yunho lupa bahwa mereka bergender sama

"aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena sesungguhnya aku juga tak tau apa sebenarnya salahmu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kita, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku" tatapan jaejoong memohon kepada yunho

"yang terjadi se.. ben..narnya ak..uu.. "

"hm?" tuntut jaejoong.

"aku jatuh cinta padamu jae, tapi perlu kau tau aku bukan seorang gay, hanya padamu jae, aku bahkan akan mual jika melihat hubungan sesama jenis tapi tidak padamu, ah maksudku aku tidak suka dengan lelaki pastinya kecuali dirimu, mungkin aku sudah gila tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu hingga detik ini dan dulu tidak sedikitpun aku berpikir mempermainkanmu atau merendahkanmu jae sungguh" jawaban tegas yunho tak ayal membuat jaejoong sedikit terkejut 'bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudahnya dia mengaku mencintaiku' batin jaejoong namun ia mengontrol ekspresi nya agar yunho tak menangkap keterkejutannya

"lalu ?" ucap jaejoong angkuh dengan mata memicing tajam

"hah?" bingung yunho

"lalu setelah mengatakan itu, apa maumu sekarang ? apa kau mau melamarku menjadi istrimu hah ? ku ingatkan sekali lagi aku ini seorang lelaki yunho shi !" tertantang dengan sikap yunho yang terbuka jaejoongpun akhirnya memilih untuk blak-blakan tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya

"tidak jae tidak, sejak awal aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan untuk memintamu bersamaku dan meminta jawaban tentang perasaanku ini jae.. tapi aku hanya ingin jujur pada diriku sendiri.. kau tau aku sangat tertekan dengan semua ini aku hanya ingin melepas satu bebanku saja jae.. aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal dan memendam rasa ini seumur hidupku jae… maaf kau tau dimasa lalu aku seorang pengecut yang tak tegas dengan perasaanku dan membuatmu bingung, seandainya dulu aku lebih berani pasti semua telah selesai dari dulu meski dengan akhir entah kita bersama atau tidak" sesal yunho tulus meratapi kebodohannya dulu yang membuat mereka terjebak dalam pusaran perasaan terpendam yang menyakitkan

.

.

.

"APAAA? Jadi ini rencanamu yejin shi, jadi kau sudah tau semua tentang hyungku dan jaejoong hyung ?" tiba-tiba teriakan junsu menggema di halaman mansion park yejin

"hahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali junsu shi, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu.. ah panggil aku noona saja ne pasti lebih menyenangkan"

"lucu katamu yej.. eh maksudku noona, jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu dengan jaejoong ?

"seperti yang kau dengar junsu shi suamiku memang mencintai pria lain yaitu kakakmu, ah rasanya lucu sekali mengatakan bahwa suamiku mencintai pria lain hahaha"

"ini sama sekali tidak lucu noona.. -_- " ucap junsu kesal dengan tawa yejin yang membahana

.

.

.

"apa kau sudah selesai meminta maaf padaku?" setelah mendengar pernyataan yunho, jaejoong terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya pita suaranya yang sakit meredam isak tangis mampu kembali menyuarakan suara meskipun bergetar

"ne.. jae aku sudah selesai"

"apa kau yakin tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari ku ?"

"jae aku tak ingin kau memaksakan diri untuk menanggapiku..." jawab yunho lemas karena di dasar lubuk hatinya ia juga ingin mendapat jawaban perasaannya dari jaejoong tapi yunho tentu tidak ingin membebani jaejoong karena sepertinya jaejoong memang ingin hidup normal dan tentu artinya sama saja tanpa ada dirinya yang mengusik hidup jaejoong.

"aku juga sama menderitanya denganmu yunhooo" jawab jaejoong lirih yang tak diduga yunho

"jae maaf.." hanya itu yang mampu yunho katakan sejak tadi

"diamlah ini giliranku bicara bukan ? kau cukup dengarkan aku saja sekarang!" ucap jaejoong tegas dan membuat yunho terdiam menatap mata jaejoong yang ada diseberang meja makan kaca di mansion yejin dengan sendu

"aku juga tidak tau bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi pada kita, aku juga berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila… karena.. karena aku juga MENCINTAIMU yunhoo" saat itu juga akhirnya jaejoong meledak dan air mata tak mampu lagu ia tahan meskipun dengan sekuat tenaga jaejoong tak ingin menangis karena ia seorang lelaki, sebagai bungsu dari sembilan bersaudara dan delapan saudara perempuan membuat hatinya juga lembut bak kaum hawa

"jaee.." meskipun tak menangis seperti jaejoong pernyataan jaejoong yang mencintainya mampu membuat perasaannya campur aduk di satu sisi ia bahagia.. sangat malah namun disisi lain ia menyadari bahwa semua adalah salah, dan perasaan menggebu untuk memeluk jaejoong yang ada didepannya terus menyeruak hingga tak sadar yunho mengepalkan tangannya keras menahan gejolak dihatinya yang terus meledak-ledak

"KU BILANG DIAM YUNHO AKU BELUM SELESAI..!" terlihat sekali jika emosi jaejoong semakin tidak stabil dan menarik nafas beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya

"ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti ini padamu… Sungguh tidak ingin, mungkin aku memang sudah gila, tapi yang kurasakan sama sepertimu, selama ini aku juga berusaha untung menghilangkan perasaan ini bahkan aku mengambil keputusan untuk menikah tapi… semua yang kulakukan tidak bisa membuatku melupakanmu" ungkap jaejoong dengan penuh sesal meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh buruk menurutnya.. jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang memiliki gender sama!

"jaee.. kau sudah memiliki hidup normal kau mempunyai istri dan punya masa depan, tak seperti aku, jadi jangan menyerah jae lanjutkanlah hidupmu dan kita bisa menjadi teman kau bisa menjadi temanku dan juga changmin pastinya, kita akan memulai hidup normal kita masing-masing jae, berjuanglah… satu hal kita sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dipendam lagi kita sudah jujur dengan apa yang kita rasakan, bebanku sekarang sudah berkurang dan ini waktunya kita memulai hidup yang baru" berat bagi yunho untuk mengatakannya namun sebagai orang yang mencintai jaejoong ia rela menderita asal jaejoong mendapat yang terbaik.

"tapi sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki hidup normal yun"

"apa maksudmu jae ?" sontak pernyataan jaejoong mengagetkan yunho, terbesit pikiran bahwa jaejoong sempat memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain 'tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, jika dengan wanita saja aku sedikit tidak rela tapi jika dengan pria itu harus aku ! hanya boleh denganku ! jung yunho !' pikir yunho posesif

.

.

.

"jadi apa noona mendukung hubungan yunho hyung dan jaejoong?" Tanya junsu penasaran apalagi dengan rencana yejin yang ingin mempertemukan suaminya dengan pria lain dan junsu pun merasa bahwa semua orang sudah mulai gila, tidak hyung nya.. tidak yejin dan mungkin selanjutnya ia dan yoochun yang akan gila

"tidak, aku tidak mendukung junsu shi, kau tau hubungan seperti itu merupakan hubungan yang salah dan aku cukup jijik dengan hubungan semacam itu" ungkap yejin tenang dengan senyum ramah yang selalu terpasang di wajah manisnya

"lalu kenapa noona melakukan ini ?" junsu semakin tidak mengerti dengan pikiran yejin

"aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku junsu shi mereka saling mencintai bukan untuk bersenang-senang.. mereka hanya terjebak oleh lautan perasaan yang bisa hadir kapan saja dimana saja dan pada siapa saja, ini bukan murni salah mereka dan mereka juga tidak mengharapkannya bukan ? selain itu aku juga percaya pada dasarnya mereka tidak menyimpang dan menyukai sesama lelaki mereka hanya menyukai satu sama lain" ucap yejin sambil menerawang bagaimana jaejoong berkata jujur padanya tentang kisah hidupnya sebelum mereka menikah dulu termasuk cintanya pada yunho.

"haah kau benar noona, aku sendiri juga selalu bingung dengan permasalahan ini" jawab junsu sambil menghela nafas dalam

"ah maaf junsu aku sangat tidak sopan membiarkan kita mengobrol di halaman rumah seperti ini, lebih baik kita ketaman belakang kita bisa duduk bersantai sambil minum teh disana sembari menunggu yunho shi keluar"

"ah yee noona" kemudian merekapun menuju taman belakang mansion milik yejin

.

.

.

"hidup normal yang kau bilang tidak terjadi dalam hidupku yun, aku dan yejin noona bukanlah pasangan suami istri normal seperti di luar sana tapi kami kami…" kini jaejoong terlihat sudah lebih tenang setelah tadi emosi karenaa menyatakan cintanya pada yunho

"kami apa jae?" desak yunho

"kami menikah karena sebuah kepentingan " akhirnya jaejoong tidak tahan pada yunho yang terus memojokannya dan pada akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"kepentingan ? Jae aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"yah yunho tentunya tidak mengerti karena tidak ada yang memberitahunya, pada awalnya pun yunho menemui yejin ingin berpura-pura sebagai teman lama jaejoong namun tanpa diduganya yejin justru tau banyak tentang dirinya

"aku menjadi suami yejin noona karena dia meminta tolong padaku yun"

Kemudian jaejoong pun menceritakan bagaimana pernikahannya dengan yejin bisa terjadi mulai dari pertemuannya di jeju dan seperti apa pernikahan mereka sesungguhnya hingga membuat yunho tercengang

"jae ?" panggil yunho pelan untuk memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar

"sekarang kau juga sudah tau sesungguhnya yun, yejin noona terkena kanker dan sejak usia muda dan juga hidup sebatang kara.. orang tuanya sudah tiada dan yang tersisa bersamanya hanyalah harta, paman yang merawatnya tau jelas dia sakit tapi pamannya juga orang yang gila harta dan merawat noona hanya demi uang, noona tidak ingin hartanya jatuh ke tangan pamannya karena itulah dia menikah denganku dia ingin aku menjaga harta untuknya"

"apa kau juga menikah dengannya karena menginginkan harta warisan itu, ini mirip seperti drama saja.. ?" Tanya yunho sedikit marah kenapa jaejoong mau menikah dengan wanita kaya raya yang menjanjikannya harta

"tentu saja tidak bodoh ! dasar brengsek bagaimana kau bisa bilang kau mencintaiku tapi tidak tau bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya ! sudah kubilang aku menikah agar aku melupakannmu dan jangan lupa kau yang telah membuatku putus dengan yoona yunhoo !" teriak jaejong emosi

"kau putus dengan yoona karena aku ? bagaimana bisa ? sejak kapan? kenapa kau tak bilang ?" ucap yunho protes jika sudah tau sejak dulu maka jaejoong sudah dia culik yunho berpikir bahwa jaejoong dan yoona sudah tidak akan bisa dipisahkan tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, dia menyesal karena dulu terlalu mudah patah semangat.

"dasar bodoh ! aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya! lagi pula semua sudah masa lalu" lagi-lagi jaejoong mengumpat dan membuat yunho terkaget-keget dia heran jaejoong yang lembut dan mudah takut sekarang menjadi kasar apakah jaejoong meniru sikap ini darinya dulu, pikir yunho.

"lalu apa kau akan bercerai dengan yejin shi dan akan bersamaku serta changmin ?" Tanya yunho lagi dengan semangat sedangkan keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membeku.

TBC…..


	13. Chapter 13

yuhuuuuuu saya datang dengan chap 13 ngga berasa udah 13 aja : ( but thanks buat yang mau baca, nge fav, follow dan review ff ini sampai akhirnya udah mau tamat aja ff pertama saya ini... makasih ya chingu... jangan lupa baca certa saya yang lain heh ; )

okeedeeeh enjoooy reading !

CHAPTER 13

"dasar bodoh ! aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya lagi pula semua sudah masa lalu" lagi-lagi jaejoong mengumpat dan membuat yunho terkaget-keget dia heran jaejoong yang lembut dan mudah takut sekarang menjadi kasar apakah jaejoong meniru darinya dulu, pikir yunho.

"lalu apa kau akan bercerai dengan yejin shi dan akan bersamaku serta changmin ?" Tanya yunho lagi dengan semangat

.

.

.

"jung yunho kau memang menyebelkan sekali !" ucap jaejoong dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "dengar sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak berniat untuk bersamamu aku hanya bicara apa adanya, aku akan mendampingi yejin noona untuk berobat sampai dia sembuh" kini jaejoong berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu sebelum sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga jaejoong

"apa kau ingin bersama yunho setelah aku mati jae atau ketika kau sudah kaya raya nanti dan mendapat harta warisanku hah ? " tiba-tiba suara yejin menginterupsi obrolan yunho dan jaejoong, terlihat yejin dan junsu memasuki ruang makan bersama-sama

"nonaaa" rengek jaejoong yang melihat yejin tiba-tiba datang "kau selalu berkata seperti itu sudah kubilang aku tidak mau hartamu noona dan kau tidak akan mati kau akan sembuh !" yejin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan jaejoong yang memang sudah sering ia dengar dari orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu

"junsuu sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya yunho terkejut melihat adiknya ada disini sedangkan junsu yang ditanya hanya nyengir gaje membuat yunho memicingkan matanya tajam curiga pada sang adik

"maaf jae kalian terlalu lama bicara aku dan junsu mulai merasa lapar dan bosan jadi kami masuk kesini hehe" ucap yejin dengan wajah cerianya dan kini ia dan junsu telah duduk bergabung di meja makan bersama yunho dan jaejoong

"noonaa kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, aku tau kau pasti sengaja kan membuatku bertemu dengan pria kepala es ini ?" protes jaejoong keras sambil menunjuk yunho yang sudah melongo dengan panggilan jaejoong padanya sedangkan junsu terkikik kecil

"aku sangat menyayangimu jae kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, kau selalu berbagi segalanya padaku bukankah sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu mengurangi bebanmu" jelas yejin dan kali ini ucapannya serius

"itu benar noona tapi.."

"tapi jika tidak seperti ini hyung ku dan kau hyung.. ! tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan masa lalu kan" tiba-tiba junsu memotong ucapan jaejoong

"junsuuuuu… bukankah kau berjanji tidak mengatakan rahasiaku pada yunho, kau dasarr menyebalkan !" marah jaejoong pada junsu namun tak cukup membuat junsu menciut

"ah maaf jae hyung hehe… lagian semua juga sudah terlanjur terjadi kan" jawab junsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ekhem… bisakah kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan, jadi apa yunho shi dan jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan semua ?" Tanya yejin lagi

"ne noona kami sudah menyelesaikannya" jawab jaejoong cepat meskipun kenyataannya masih banyak hal ang mengganjal dalam hatinya

"benarkah ? aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua, aku minta kalian menjawabnya dengan benar-benar jujur jae dan kau juga yunho shi, jadi apa kalian ingin bersama ?"

"TIDAK" /"AKU INGIN" ucap jaejoong dan yunho bersamaan namun jawaban mereka jelas sangat berbeda dimana yunho dengan sangat terbuka dan semangat mengakui keinginannya seperti changmin yang sedang meminta ice cream tapi jaejoong justru sebaliknya

"hahaha sudahlah jae kau tidak perlu berbohong kepada noona, kau bilang kau masih mencintainya jadi tidak mungkin kau tidak ingin bersamanya" jelas sudah menurut yejin bahwa kedua orang ini memang menginginkan kesempatan untuk bersama atau mereka nanti akan mati dengan penasaran karena tau saling mencintai tapi tidak pernah merasakan kebersamaan

"noona sudah kubilang aku akan selalu disampingmu hingga kau sembuh"elak jaejoong

"padahal yunho shi sudah sangat jujur jae jika dia ingin bersamamu" lirik yejin pada yunho yang tengah menduduk dan semburat merahpun lagi-lagi muncul dipipi jaejoong.. jika didepan yunho dia menjadi lebih sensitive.. ya ini sama persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu dan tak sedikitpun berubah perasaan menggebu jaejoong ketika di dekat yunho

"yejin shi aku memang ingin bersama jaejoong tapi aku juga tidak ingin melawan dunia yejin shi dan jika jaejoong tidak memilki keinginan yang sama denganku maka semuanya tidak akan ada artinya lagi, kita harus melupakan semua ini.. sudah tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan dan kini saatnya memulai lembaran baru, aku hanya berharap kita semua akan berakhir bahagia, dan aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini aku sangat berterimakasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan yejin shi dan terimakasih jaejoongah.. aku permisi dulu" ucap yunho lembut sekaligus langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari mansion milik park yejin namun sebelum mencapai pintu ia sempat berbalik

"hey junsuyah kau tidak ikut pulang ?" Tanya yunho

"ah hyung aku ingin main hehehe, kau pulanglah dulu aku masih ingin disini dan jangan sampai tersesat hyung.. bye bye" tanpa menjawab apapun dengan wajah dinginnya yunho langsung beranjak meninggalkan mansion yejin.

Setelah sampai di mobilnya yunho langsung membuka kancing kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasinya sedetik kemudian wajah changmin terlintas di otaknya… ya mengingat wajah changmin membuat dirinya menjadi tenang dan tak sabar untuk membacakan dongeng pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu lagi pula changmin sudah tidak ketergantungan dengan jaejoong seperti lima tahu lalu dan sepertinya kini yang tersisa hanyalah obsesi yunho pribadi

.

.

.

Setelah yunho pergi kini tersisa jaejoong, junsu dan yejin. Jaejoong masih setia menatap tajam kedua orang yang ada disamping dan di depannya siapa lagi kalau bukan yejin dan junsu, namun tatapannya justru terkesan imut bukannya seram hingga akhirnya yejin terkikik geli melihat wajah orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu memasang wajah masam

"keekekeke sudahlah jae jangan memasang wajah seperti itu terus kau benar-benar semakin imut"

"noona berhenti menggodaku" kesal jaejoong pada yejin

"haaah kalian memang benar bukan suami istri tapi lebih mirip kakak dan adik" helaan nafas junsu dan protesnya pada yejin dan jaejoong yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh junsu

"yak juns.."

"eits ! kau akan marah padaku hyung?, tidak bisaaa,, yunho hyung tau keberadaanmu bukan karena aku, dia tahu karena yoochun wkwkwk" ucap junsu dengan cengiran bodohnya

"lagipula ini bukan rencanaku dan ini adalah rencana yejin noona ingat ? jadi kau tak berhak sama sekali untuk marah padaku, mengerti kim jaejoong!" ancam junsu tegas tampa embel-embel hyung dan jaejoongpun mencebilkan bibirnya imut, bertemu dengan yunho sebentar sudah mampu memancing sifat manja kim jaejoong lagi

"kalau begitu kau pulanglah aku muak melihatmu" balas jaejoong pada junsu

"berani sekali kau mengusir sahabatmu, lagi pula aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang penting padamu hyung" ucap junsu sambil melirik kepada yejin

"hmm ? apa?" Tanya jaejoong

Yejin menyela "ah sepertinya itu hal yang penting, kalau begitu lebih baik noona ke kamar saja yaa, aku sudah ngantuk hehe selamat malam junsu.."

"selamat malam noona" balas junsu

"cepatlah bicara kau tau aku sekarang sedang lelah setelah berdebat dengan manusia batu itu"

"tadi kau bilang es sekarang batu.. kau pikir hyungku itu jin apa yang bisa sesuka hati berubah wujud" protes junsu pada jaejoong meskipun kakaknya super galak tapi junsu juga sayang padanya

.

.

.

Pagi di kediaman keluarga jung…

"APPAAAAAAAA MANA SALAPAN MINIE, MINIE LAPAAAR !" teriak changmin yang marah karena sarapannya tak kunjung siap

TANG TANG TANG suara sendok berbenturan dengan piring juga ikut menggema ternyata sang pangeran kecil rumah ini sedang bermaun drum dengan sendok dan pirinng

"jung changmin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan lagi pula bibi belum datang.. appa kan tidak bisa memasak"

"haah menyebalkan, andai caja ada seseolang yang bisa memasak untukku tiap hali" desah changmin

"jadi kau ingin appa menikah ? agar ada yang memasak untukmu?" goda yunho pada changmin

"andweeee min tidak mau, min tidak cuka dengan tante genit yang mendekati appa, meleka memakai pakaian yang belum jadi ! min tidak cukaaaa" protes changmin mengingat teman-teman wanita appanya yang terobsesi menjadi ibunya selalu memakai rok mini dan bahkan mengenakan baju dengan belahan dada terbuka dan changmin amat sangat membenci itu apalagi mereka dengan sengaja menggoda yunho dengan terang-terangan di depan changmin dan ketika appanya tak ada para tante itu akan bersikap jutek padanya.

Yunho hidup di kalangan borjuis jadi wajar jika wanita yang mendekatinya adalah wanita berkelas yang tidak tau apa arti kata sederhana.. jauh dari type yunho dan yunho sendiri tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari wanita yang menjadi typenya karena sibuk bekerja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dan orang tua tunggal serta pastinya karena diseluruh jaringan otaknya terisi oleh satu nama 'kim jaejoong' yang berhasil mencuri keseluruhan hati yunho.

Yunhopun hanya tersenyum samar menanggapi changmin teriakan changmin ia hafal betul bahwa anaknya ini sangat benci melihat wanita yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian dan menempel padanya

TING TONG TING TONG

Bell rumah yunho tiba-tiba saja berbunyi keras dan membuat lamunan yunho buyar, tanpa mempedulikan changmin iapun segera beranjak membukakan pintu tanpa melihat dari intercom terlebih dahulu, yunho berpikir bahwa bibi song yang datang, yaitu asisten rumah tangga yunho, ia pun langsung membuka pintu tanpa pikir panjang namun sedetik setelah dia membuka pintu

PLAK PLAK sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi kanan dan pipi kiri yunho, yunho yang terpancing emosinya langsung menatap sang pelaku…

"KIM JAEJOONG?!" teriak yunho menatap terkejut sang pelaku kim jaejoong yang berdiri didepan pintu apartement yunho dengan muka garangnyaa

"apa yang kau lakukan jae ?" tanya yunho bingung setengah mati sambil berpikir mungkin ini adalah mimpi, ya ampun orang didepannya ini sepertinya memang ingin balas dendam dengan kelakuan masa lalu yunho, memang benar sekarang yunho bukan majikan jaejoong lagi tapi kan dia masih lebih tua dari jaejoong dan sudah seharusnya jaejoong menghormatinya bukan dengan senang hati menamparnya.

"huwaaa jae caenim kau ada diciini" teriak cangmin senang yang langsung berlari menyusul ke pintu depan setelah mendengar teriakan appanya, tak disangka changmin, guru favoritnya ada disini. Sontak mendengar teriakan changmin membuat jaejoong berlari masuk tanpa dipersilakan dan memeluk changmin

"aaa miniee" teriak jaejoong yang kini menggendong dan memeluk changmin sambil berputar putar seperti ibu yang merindukan anaknya sedangkan yunho dia masih melongo menatap jaejoong

"caenim min lapal appa tidak membelikan min salapan" adu changmin sambil merengek menunjukan aegyo nya

"hah benarkah ? appa mu itu memang orang menyebalkan bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan anaknya yang tampan ini kelaparan, kalau begitu saenim akan memasak untukmu ne ?" tawar jaejoong

"aciiiik ayo caenim cepat kita ke dapuul" ajak changmin sembari menarik tangan jaejoong dan yunho masih belum bergerak sama sekali mungkin tamparan jaejoong membuatnya berubah jadi batu atau es mungkin ?

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya jaejoong selesai memasak untuk changmin, ia menghidangkan omurice dan omlet, masakan sederhana yang memang cepat matang mengingat changmin yang sangat berisik karena kelaparan. Yunho yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan situasi ini hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat jaejoong yang sangat familiar dengan apartementnya dan tentunya kedekatannya dengan changmin sama sekali tidak berubah, sepertinya tidak sadar changmin merasakan kasih sayang jaejoong yang tulus sama seperti lima tahun lalu.

"TAK" suara changmin menaruh sendok dan garpunya

"appa tidak ikut makan?" Tanya changmin menatap appanya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri menatap dirinya dan gurunya

DEG Sontak suara changmin menyadarkan yunho dari lamunannya yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kegiatan jaejoong tanpa berkedip

"kim jaejoong shi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menamparku lalu masuk tanpa permisi dan kemudian memasak ?" akhirnya yunho tersadar bahwa kehadiran jaejoong pagi-pagi di apartementnya sungguh tidak jelas, ya setelah sempat menginap di rumah orang tuanya kini yunho sudah kembali ke apartementnya lagi.. sangat mencurigakan.. jaejoong tiba-tiba datang kesini dengan santai padahal kemarin mereka sangat canggung setelah mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain tapi jaejoong kini justru datang dan menamparnya.

"ah benar, aku kesini untuk memarahimu.. aku jadi lupa karena memasak, yah jung yunho kau memang orang yang tidak punya perasaan dan sangat egois ya ? kau sama sekali tidak berubah tetap saja menjadi boss berdarah dingin, aku bahkan ingin menjambakmu dan mencubitmu sampai lebam kemudian menggilasmu dan jika perlu aku akan memblendermu… " sewot jaejoong keras sebelum di jeda oleh yunho

"STOOP KIM ! apa selama lima tahun kau berubah jadi psikopat ? lihat disana ada anak umur lima tahu yang mendengar semua ucapanmu" sontak ucapan yunho membuat jaejoong terdiam menyesal "Dengar kau datang dengan cara tidak sopan dan kini kau mengamuk dan menghujatku di depan anakku tanpa alasan, setidaknya katakan dulu apa salahku bukankah kita sudah sepakat menjadi teman" jawab yunho cepat

"jangan banyak alasan jung yunho dan jangan berpura-pura?"

"apaa? " yunho yang semakin bingung lalu mendekati jaejoong dan menggenggam kedua sisi pundak jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tengah duduk bersama changmin mau tak mau terpaksa berdiri dan berhadapan dengan yunho yang menatapnya dengan amat sangat tajam

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu Kemudian seorang pria muda masih bergelung nyenyak di kasurnya yang empuk hingga sebuah teriakan mengusik tidurnya

"JUNG JUNSUUUUUUUU"

SRAK reflek junsu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari keluar meninggalkan kasurnya yang berantakan, sedetik setelah ia keluar kamar yang ditemukannya adalah wajah yunho dan jaejoong yang telah tertekuk dan menatapnya tajam seperti akan membunuhnya

"omoooo omomo… aduuh apa aku akan benar-benar mati muda ?" sadar junsu dirinya dalam bahaya

"junsuu jadi kau membohongiku apa? Kau keterlaluan sekali" marah jaejoong sambil menonyor-nonyor bahu junsu yang memasang wajah bersalah yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"junsuu, hyung benar-benar tidak habis pikir padamu, kau bahkan membuatku terlihat sangat buruk" imbuh yunho

"maaf hyung, jaejoong hyung, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya sungguh" ucap junsu sambil menunjukan tanda peace di jarinya

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _cepat katakan junsu kau bilang ada sesuatu yang penting, yejin noona sudah pergi tidur.. kau bisa bebas mengatakan apapun" tuntut jaejoong_

 _"_ _jae, yunho hyung sepertinya sudah menyerah" ucap junsu sedih_

 _"_ _menyerah bagaimana maksudmu?" desak jaejoong penasaran_

 _"_ _yunho hyung sepertinya sudah menyerah menjadi orang tua changmin jae"_

 _"_ _yak junsu jangan berbelit-belit katakan yang jelas apa maksudmu?" jaejoong mulai gemas dengan junsu_

 _"_ _jadi begini jae, kau kan tau yunho hyung sangat sulit untuk mempercayakan changmin pada orang lain jadi selama lima tahun ini hyung tidak pernah memiliki pengasuh anak lagi, yang ada hanya asisten rumah tangga yang membersihkan rumah, berangkat di pagi hari dan pulang setelah sore hari, dan selama ini juga aku dan yoochun hyung selalu bergantian menjaga changmin ketika yunho hyung tidak bisa namun.." ucap junsu ragu_

 _"_ _namun apa?" ucap jaejoong ketus_

 _"_ _namun kemarin aku mendengar yunho hyung dan yoochun hyung bertengkar dikantor dan aku rasa yoochun hyung sangat marah dengan yunho hyung" memang benar junsu tidak sengaja mendengar kedua hyungnya ini bertengkar_

 _"_ _mereka bertengkar?" Tanya jaejoong heran mengingat betapa dekatnya kedua orang itu dan mereka selalu bersahabat dengan cara yang dewasa_

 _"_ _iya bertengkar sangat hebat, yoochun hyung sangat marah karena mendengar kau sudah menikah dia memarahi yunho hyung bahkan tidak mampu maju satu langkahpun setelah kau pergi.. hidupnya seperti boneka setiap hari yang dikerjakannya hanya menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan dia hanya akan bahagia jika sedang bersama changmin saja, sedangkan waktunya bersama changmin sangat terbatas jadi yoochun hyung miris melihat hidup yunho yang tak kunjung bahagia, sebagai orang yang dekat dengannya yoochun hyung ikut merasa lelah jae" cerita junsu yang memang benar sesuai dengan kondisi yang ada_

 _"_ _lalu apa yoochun memang tidak ingin dibebani yunho lagi ?" Tanya jaejoong kini dengan nada sedihnya_

 _"_ _bukan begitu… yoochun hyung sangat menyayangi yunho hyung dia hanya ingin yunho hyung hidup dengan lebih baik makanya yoochun hyung mencoba membujuk yunho hyung dengan cara keras karena dengan kelembutan sudah tidak mempan sama sekali, dan inti permasalahannya disini adalah yoochun hyung akan segera menikaaaaaaaah" tambah junsu yang sebenarnya sengaja untuk ditambah-tambahkan_

 _"_ _memang apa masalahnya kalau dia mau menikah itu kan haknya junsuuu. Kau ini!" jaejoong mulai kesal dengan junsu yang berbelit-belit_

 _"_ _tapi hyung yoochun hyung akan membawa changmin bersamanya, dia itu memacari wanita jepang dan mungkin akan tinggal disana, yoochun hyung bilang dia tidak ingin changmin kekurangan kasih sayang dan hidup dibesarkan oleh manusia super datar seperti yunho hyung jadi yoochun hyung ingin merawat changmin bersama istrinya agar changmin bisa merasakan seperti apa keluarga yang utuh dan itu artinya yunho hyung akan semakin persis dengan mayat hiduuuup… hiiiii membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding dan mungkin juga yunho hyung akan bunuh diri" ucap junsu semakin mendramatisir_

 _"_ _ANDWEEEEE…. Yak junsu yah kau pasti bercanda mana mungkin yoochun hyung bisa membawa changmin seenaknya" protes jaejoong setengah percaya tidak percaya pada cerita junsu_

 _"_ _kenapa tidak ! yoochun hyung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga jung bahkan orangtuaku juga setuju changmin di bawa oleh yoochun hyung mereka menganggap yunho hyung benar-benar payah… dan kau tau yunho hyung pada akhirnya setuju dan memilih hidup sebatang kara sedangkan aku akan melanjutkan sekolah musik ku di jerman jadi tidak ada lagi yang akan mendampingi yunho hyung, aku yakin sekali dia akan mati dalam penderitaan" tambah junsu dengan unsur dramatis meskipun dalam hatinya ia juga khawatir kakak satu-satunya tidak kunjung mendapat hidup yang bahagia_

 _"_ _ini tidak boleh terjadi suu yunho akan menderita dan changmin tidak bisa lagi merasakan kasih sayang ayah kandungnya.." gumam jaejoong miris mendengar cerita junsu sedangkan junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk imut dengan mata berkaca-kaca untuk meyakinkan jaejoong hingga suara yejin kembali menginterupsi_

 _"_ _oleh karena itu jae kau harus memutuskan sekarang dengan tegas apa yang akan kau lakukan sepenuhnya lepas dari yunho atau mencoba untuk disisinya, aku akan mengurus perceraian kita saat ini juga lagi pula batas waktu untuk mengalihkan warisan sudah tiba dan seperti keinginanmu warisan ini akan sepenuhnya diberikan pada yayasan" ucap yejin tegas bahkan tanpa senyum diwajahnya menandakan bahwa dia amat sangat serius dengan semua ini_

 _"_ _tapi noona .." jawab jaejoong kaget karena dia mengira bahwa yejin benar-benar sudah pergi tidur_

 _"_ _kau harus menurut apa kata noona jae kalau kau menurut aku pasti akan sembuh, aku tidak akan melarangmu mendampingiku berobat, tapi menjalani status pernikahan denganmu semakin lama semakin membebaniku… tak tahukah jae rasanya aku seperti mengurung burung indah disangkar emas hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri, aku ingin kau bebas jae.. dengan seperti itu noona baru bisa tenang dan aku harap kau akan memaafkanku jae…" ungkap yejin dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir di mata indahnya_

 _End of flashback_

.

.

.

"hiks hiks huwaaaaaa hiks hiks" suara jerit tangis jaejoong menggema di rumah yunho setelah mendengar pengakuan bahwa ternyata ia telah dibohongi dan dibodohi oleh junsu.. ya jaejoong memang tak berubah sama sekali pikir yunho dan junsu bersamaan.

"yah JUNSU darimana kau mendapat ide untuk mengarang cerita tidak masuk akal seperti itu dan lagi pula jae!, bagaimana kau bisa percaya dengan cerita junsu yang bodoh itu, kau tau sendiri seberapa kasih sayangku pada changmin mana mungkin aku begitu saja memberikannya pada pria mesum berjidat lebar seperti yoochun hah? untuk mencari pengasuh saja aku enggan, bagaimana kau bisa begitu bodoh jae?" yunho kembali ke wataknya yang suka menghujat orang lain, tak elak tangis jaejoong pun semakin pecah

"HUWAAAAAA… kalian semua jahat sekali padaku padahal aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan changmin" ucap jaejoong sambil menangis

"junsu yang menipumu jae.. bukan aku" jawab yunho datar sedangkan junsu hanya meringis tak jelas hingga hiks hiks… suara tangisan lain mulai terdengar

"jae caenim hiks kenapa menangis hiks" rengek changmin ikutan terisak yang terpengaruh oleh jaejoong sedari tadi bocah kecil ini selalu mengekori jaejoong

"omoo minieee saenim tidak papa, sudah minie jangan ikut menangis ya sayang saenim hanya sedih karena junsu juhssi membohongi saenim.. kalau kau berhenti menangis saenim akan menraktirmu ice cream pisang bagaimana?" rayu jaejoong berhasil dan sontak changmin menghentikan tangisnya dan beranjak duduk manis di pangkuan jaejoong

"jae hyung kau itu lelaki tapi tangisanmu seperti perempuan" sindir junsu yang heran melihat semakin lama jaejoong semakin sensitive saja kini mereka sudah kembali duduk di meja makan

"masalahnya noona sudah mengurus perceraian denganku karena ceritamu itu..! aku pikir aku akan berkorban lagi untuk mengasuh changmin ketimbang dia harus berpisah dengan yunho tapi nyatanya semua itu bohong.. lalu aku harus bagaimana ?, aku sudah kehilangan istriku aku pasti akan kesepian tidak mungkin kan aku kembali kerumah orangtuaku karena sebagai anak lelaki satu-satunya yang sudah dewasa aku malu menumpang hidup pada mereka" ungkap jaejoong panjang lebar dengan mata sembab karena habis menangis bukannya terlihat menyedihkan tapi dimata yunho jaejoong terlihat imut terbukti kini dia senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil menatap jaejoong sedangkan junsu merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan hyung tirinya itu seperti om-om genit saja pikirnya

BRAK tiba-tiba saja jaejoong menggebrak meja dan mengagetkan semuanya terutama changmin yang ada di pangkuannya

"ah benar aku masih bisa mencegahnya aku akan bicara pada noona untuk membatalkan perceraian kami prosesnya pasti akan memakan waktu, changminnah saenim harus pergi dulu saenim ada urusan besok kita bertemu lagi ne ?" pamit jaejoong pada changmin sembari menurunkannya dari pangkuan dan jaejoong sendiri langsung beranjak keluar tanpa pamit pada junsu dan yunho yang sedari tadi mencoba mencerna perkataan jaejoong

"hyuung? Kau tidak mau mencegahnya" ucap junsu tiba-tiba

"mencegah apa?" Tanya yunho yang masih linglung

"dasar manusia betu kepala es pabo ! tentu saja mencegah jaejoong hyung membatalkan perceraiannya,hyung aku melakukan kebohongan ini untuk menguji jaejoong hyung apakah dia ingin bersamamu atau tidak dan sekarang sudah terbukti kan dia memilih bersamamu bahkan tak peduli lagi harga dirinya dan datang kesini rela untuk menjaga changmin kembali, apa itu tak cukup membuktikan jika ia ingin bersamamu, saat berbohong awalnya aku tidak berharap jika jaejoong hyung akan peduli padamu tapi ternyata jaejoong hyung masih sangat peduli padamu.. kau lihat sendiri kan ? hyung ini saatnya bagimu jika kau ingin mencobanya, aku tau hubungan seperti itu salah tapi aku juga tidak berhak melarangmu, sebagai adikmu aku hanya ingin kau bahagia meski aku tidak mampu mendukungmu sepenuhnya hyung.. maaf.. aku hanya terlalu menyayangi kalian berdua.." ceramah junsu panjang lebar yang membuat yunho tercengang namun seketika itu pula ia langsung tersadar dengan situasi saat ini

"kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" Tanya yunho lagi penasaran

"ini semua gara-gara yejin noona dia saja bisa memutuskan untuk ikut campur jadi aku pikir akan lucu jika aku ikut-ikutan hahaha" jawab junsu dengan tawa bodohnya.

" haiish dasar kau ini ! terimakasih junsu.. sekarang aku sudah memutuskan" seiring dengan ucapan terimakasihnya yunhopun langsung mengejar jaejoong yang belum pergi jauh dari sekitar apartementnya

.

.

.

"ah semoga noona belum terlanjur mengajukan tuntutan perceraian" gumam jaejoong sambil berjalan dengan cepat menelusuri trotoar

GREP

"ekhhhh" kaget jaejoong ketika ada seseorang yang mencekal lengannya

"Yunhooo" sadar jaejoong bahwa pelaku yang mencekal lengannya adalah yunho padahal kini mereka sedang berada di pinggir jalan

GREEB tak cukup dengan mencekal lengannya yunhopun kemudian memutar lengan jaejoong dan memeluknya erat membuat jaejoong terkesiap

"yunhooo apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya jaejoong lirih tanpa membalas pelukan yunho

"jangan pergi jae, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kesalahanku terulang kembali seperti dulu dan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya" ucap yunho lirih dan sedikit berbisik di telinga jaejoong sehingga membuat jaejoong merinding merasakan hembusan nafas yunho ditelingannya.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Hai... saya lama update dan ini diluar rencana, di bulan ramadhan ini saya sedikit sibuk jadi waktu untuk menulis sedikit..

Yang kedua saya sebenarnya sudah selesai menulis beberapa waktu lalu tapi begitu dengar kabar tentang bang uchun mood saya gugur...

Dari awal memutuskan mencoba menulis motivasi saya adalah jadi author konsisten menamatkan cerita yang saya buat..

Dan sekarang saya membawa chapter terakhir ff ini… meskipun di ffn rasanya dah sepi..

Oh ya untuk endingnya kalau masih mengecewakan menurut chingu.. maaf ne.. mungkin chingu bisa berimajinasi sendiri sesuai selera chingu jika kurang puas ….. tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih buat chingu yang sudah review ff ini dari chapter pertama sampai chapter akhir ini atas saran-sarannya dan terimakasih karena udah suka sama ff ini, buat yang follow dan fav juga terimakasih….

Thanks yang sudah review chap 13 kemarin : ccsyaoran01, , namnam, shim shia, elite minority.1111, babywuzidy, ismi mimi, d14napink, bijin YJS.

Sedikit bales review

· Kenapa yunjae ngomongin urusan dewasa di depan anak kecil itu memang sudah adanya begitu, kadang-kadang realitas memang seperti, bahkan kedua orang tua saya dulu sering bicara sesuatu yg seharusnya bukan untuk anak kecil.. dalam kenyataan orang kalau sedang emosi biasanya juga tak bisa berpikir jernih, jadi dibuat mudah aja ya ne chingu ? yunjae lagi sama-sama emosi dan ga sempet mikir disitu ada anak kecil lagi pula menurut mereka meskipun changmin mendengar belum tentu dia akan memahami konten pembicaraan, menurut saya seperti itu...

· Yang kedua jika merasa cerita ini jadi kurang menarik dan garing its okay.. karena kembali lagi yang namanya sebuah cerita itu berkaitan dengan selera, untuk diketahui saya selalu buat kerangka terlebih dahulu sebelum update chapter dan bahkan cerita ini sendiri sudah saya ubah beberapa kali sesuai feel dan selera saya sendiri, saya menulis sebagai hoby jadi selalu mengikuti kata hati saya bukan orang lain… mungkin ada yang bosan tapi disisi lain ada juga yang tetap excited dengan alur cerita yang saya buat jadi lagi-lagi semua hanya masalah selera, saya merasa sudah menulis sesuai alur yang tepat sesuai dengan imajinasi saya, yunjae berpisah kemudian bertemu mengalami konflik dengan diri mereka sendiri dan dicampuri dengan beberapa bantuan orang disekeliling mereka seperti itu.…. dan seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya jika ini bukan selera chingu, chingu bisa berimajinasi sendiri sesuai selera chingu bagaimana cerita ini seharusnya berlanjut dan berakhir karena saya juga tidak dengan sendirinya mengerti bagaimana selera chingu-chingu semua… thanks….

Enjoy reading…

CHAPTER 14

GREP

"ekhhhh" kaget jaejoong ketika ada seseorang yang mencekal lengannya

"Yunhooo" sadar jaejoong bahwa pelaku yang mencekal lengannya adalah yunho padahal kini mereka sedang berada di pinggir jalan

GREEB tak cukup dengan mencekal lengannya yunhopun kemudian memutar lengan jaejoong dan memeluknya erat membuat jaejoong terkesiap

"yunhooo apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya jaejoong lirih tanpa membalas pelukan yunho

"jangan pergi jae, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kesalahanku terulang kembali seperti dulu dan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya" ucap yunho lirih dan sedikit berbisik di telinga jaejoong sehingga membuat jaejoong merinding merasakan hembusan nafas yunho ditelingannya.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mencegah jaejoong pergi yunhopun langsung menahan jaejoong lebih lama dan sudah bertekad bulat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, dan yang terpenting tentu saja ia tidak menerima penolakan jika perlu ia akan menculik jaejoong jika kemungkinan buruk terjadi atau ketika jaejoong menolaknya.

"mari kita mencobanya jae.. " tambah yunho membuat jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya tak begitu mengerti.

"apa maksudmu yunho ? Kita dipinggir jalan tolong lepaskan aku.. bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat kita.. apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti ?" resah jaejoong sambil sedikit mendorong dada yunho dengan tangannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tidak bertenaga, pelukan yunho ini membuatnya lemas seketika atau memang benar-benar hal ini yang ingin jaejoong rasakan sehingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya tak mampu menolaknya

"aku tidak peduli jae, aku tidak peduli… aku pasti akan mati menjadi arwah penasaran jae jika aku tak mencobanya, akuu ingin bersamamu kim jaejoong !, jadi jangan pergi kumohon jaeee…" pinta yunho dalam dan penuh penekanan

"yunho…" lidah jaejoong kelu ingin ia menjawabnya namun hatinya tengah berperang saat ini sejenak ia mendorong yunho untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan kini mereka berdua saling menatap mata satu sama lain

"ini salah yun"

"aku tak perduli"

"ini sama saja melawan dunia"

"aku tidak peduli"

"akan ada yang tersakiti"

"aku tak peduli jae… haruskah aku bilang ribuan kali bahwa aku sungguh tidak perduli lagi !" teriak yunho dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"jaee aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan ataupun janji bahwa kita kan bersama selamanya... yang ku tau selama lima tahun ini tanpa dirimu aku semakin merasa bahwa aku ingin kau ada disisiku, kau mewarnaiku tepat ketika aku merasakan kehampaan dan hal ini membuatku kecanduan denganmu… mari kita mencobanya jae meskipun jika pada akhirnya kita berpisah setidaknya perasaan kita yang meluap-luap ini tak akan menjadi beban lagi" jelas yunho pada jaejoong

Hiks….. hiks….. hiks….

"jae kenapa kau malah menangis ?" panik yunho melihat jaejoong kembali menangis

"kenapa hidupku sangat menyebalkan seperti ini" keluh jaejoong sambil merengek

"dasar cengeng ! kau memang tak berubah sedikitpun… jae maaf jika kau tidak mau… aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap yunho lemas sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang bahu jaejoong. Lambat laun yunho memundurkan tubuhnya dan terus menunduk kakinya mulai melangkah akan berbalik kembali menuju apartementnya prinsip tegasnya yang tadi dipegangnya mendadak goyah melihat airmata jaejoong

GREP kini giliran jaejoong yang menahan tangan yunho dan CUUUP ! tiba-tiba jaejoong mengecup bibir yunho sedangkan yunho hanya membelalakan matanya tak percaya

"jaeee…?" ucap yunho setelah jaejoong melepas kecupan singkatnya

"aku kan belum menjawabnya yunho kenapa kau main pergi saja dasar menyebalkan manusia batu kepala es !" protes jaejoong sambil cemberut

"jae ja-di kau ?" Tanya yunho sumringah

"ne yun mari kita mencobanya, aku juga tak mampu bertahan untuk berpura-pura terus… walau ada kemungkinan pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah tapi setidaknya aku tidak harus berpura-pura seumur hidupku yun.. biarlah diri kita yang esok yang akan menyelesaikan masalah di hari esok dan aku ingin diri kita hari ini bisa menikmati moment ini sekarang juga" jawab jaejoong tulus

"terimakasih terimakasih jae terimakasih jaee…"senang yunhoo

"iya yun tapi ki… mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh nnngghhhh" dan kini giliran yunho yang tiba-tiba mencium jaejoong bedanya yunho melakukannya dengan ganas, jaejoongpun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman yunho.

Yunho yang berpenampilan casual menggunakan jamper kemudian mengangkat hoodie nya untuk menutupi ciuman mereka… ahh sepertinya mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana mereka berada tapi sedikit logika yunho masih bekerja sehingga memutuskan untuk menutupi ciuman mereka karena orang pasti akan merasa aneh melihat dua orang pria berciuman di pinggir jalan di pagi hari meskipun hanya ada perasaan bahagia yang mendominasi di hati mereka tak ada hal lain yang mereka pikirkan. Tepat ketika mereka masih berciuman sepasang keponakan dan paman keluar menuju pinggir jalan.

"OMO OMOMOMOMOMO dasar hyung-hyung mesum !" sewot junsu yang tengah melihat hyungnya berciuman di pinggir jalan meski sudah ditutupi hoodie kegiatan yang mereka lakukan masih tetap jelas, ia yang tadinya hanya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan hyung nya malah disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini persis seperti dulu tapi dia dulu beruntung karena ada yoochun yang menyelamatkannya dan sekarang untung saja dia sudah menjadi lebih dewasa jadi melihat hal seperti ini sudah tidak se-horror dulu lagi.

"aaaah changmin kau tidak boleh melihat hal seperti ini" panik junsu ketika ingat bahwa changmin juga ikut mengekorinya, dari tadi changmin selalu mengikuti langkahnya di belakang, reflek junsu berbalik dan menjangkau changmin yang belum sampai ke posisinya tentu saja karena kakinya masih pendek meskipun jika dibandingkan teman TK nya dialah yang paling tinggi, junsupun kemudian menutup kedua mata changim rapat dengan tangannya

"ahjucciiii min tak bisa liat, jucci kita tidak cedang main petak umpet kenapa mata min halus ditutup ?!" sewot changmin sambil terus memberontak pada bekapan junsu

"sudahlah bocah jangan brisik terus ! ayooo kita masuk… kau ini masih lima tahun dan tidur lagi di pagi hari sangat baik untukmu… khusus hari ini aku akan mengijinkanmu membolos sekolah karena appamu sedang sibuk menyabotase gurumu dia tidak akan masuk mengajar.." jelas junsu yang sangat abstrak untuk dicerna bocah seperti changmin, meskipun cerdas kata sabotase begitu berat untuk dimengerti changmin, ia yang hanya seorang anak kecilpun pada akhirnya tak mampu menolak kehendak junsu dan junsu berjalan dengan susah payah karena changmin terus memberontak dalam gendongannya

" JUNCUUUU JUCHIIIII LEPACKAN MIIIIIIIN LEPACKAAAAAN.. AKU INGIN KE JAE CAENIM !" teriak changmin sangat keras membuat yunho dan jaejoong yang sedang berciuman reflek melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menjadi salah tingkat, namun penuh dengan senyuman diwajah keduanya.

THE END : )

BERCANDA….. HEHEHE !

EPILOG…

.

.

.

"selamat pagi jagoan kecil.." sapa seseorang dengan suara lembut bak melodi yang menenangkan

"selamat pagi jae umma hoaamm" balas changmin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah sempoyongan karena nyawanya belu terkumpul sepenuhnya

"ya ampun jagoan umma masih mengantuk ? bukankah semalam Minnie sudah tidur lama ?"

"ne umma tapi Minnie sangat lelah kemarin umma telalu bersemangat" protes changmin pada seseorang yang sudah dianggap ibunya ini meskipun sosoknya adalah laki-laki

"hah ? bukankah Minnie yang terlalu bersemangat ya ? kan minie menaiki semua wahana yang ada si taman hiburan" kemarin jaejoong dan changmin pergi berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah taman hiburan hanya berdua saja tanpa yunho tentunya dan itu sangat menyenangkan karena menurut changmin appanya itu hanya akan cari perhatian saja dengan ummanya ini.

"mmmm… kalau begitu Minnie libur cekolah caja ne umma ?" rayu changmin dengan bahagia sedangkan umma cantiknya sudah siap memasang wajah menyeramkannya meskipun sama sekali tak menyeramkan bagi changmin.

"eits kalau begitu umma tidak akan mau memasak lagi untuk Minnie selamanya" ancam jaejoong pada anak tampannya ini dan biasanya akan manjur

"hah ? andweeee umma.." panik changmin keras, jika sudah diancam yang seperti ini changmin pasti tidak akan bisa berkutik.

Tepat satu tahun sudah setelah yunho dan jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan. Kini yunho dan jaejoong benar-benar merasa bahagia, jaejoong sudah resmi bercerai dengan yejin namun tidak semerta-merta meninggalkan yejin begitu saja.

Hingga saat ini jaejoong masih tinggal dikediaman yejin, bukan apa-apa tapi jaejoong benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menjaga yejin, jaejoong terlalu takut jika yejin kenapa-kenapa karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri meskipun masih ada maid di rumahnya tapi jaejoong tidak akan tega. Bagaimnapun yejin sudah seperti kakak kandung jaejoong sendiri.

Meskipun tinggal bersama yejin namun setiap hari yunho dan jaejoong selalu intens bertemu, entah itu yunho yang datang ke rumah yejin maupun jaejoong yang datang ke rumah yunho, changmin juga semakin lama semakin tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan jaejoong sudah ikatan batin mungkin.

Semenjak insiden di mall yang memalukan dulu changmin memang rutin memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan umma berkat bantuan kasir abal-abal yang menanyakannya tentu saja.., awalnya jaejoong cukup gelisah di panggil umma dia takut jika orang lain mendengar mereka akan memandang changmin aneh, jika hanya jaejoong yang di pandang aneh dia tidak apa-apa tapi jika itu changmin maka jaejoong bersumpah akan dengan senang hati memberi pelajaran pada mereka.

Tepat mulai hari ini jaejoong akhirnya tinggal di rumah yunho berawal dari paksaan changmin yang terus merengek meminta jaejoong untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan tentu saja karena sebab lain, kemarin yejin berangkat ke Amerika untuk menjalani terapi yang lebih intens lagi dan selama menjalani terapi ternyata yejin menemukan tambatan hatinya seorang dokter yang kebetulan juga seorang duda bernama jo insung yang akhirnya tertarik pada mantan istri jaejoong itu.

Dokter tersebut begitu baik dan sempurna untuk yejin dan terapi di Amerika ini juga merupakan saran insung dan hal inilah yang membuat jaejoong lega karena ada sesorang yang bisa dia percaya untuk menjaga mantan istrinya tersebut, dan disinilah jaejoong berakhir di rumah yunho dan berperan layaknya ibu rumah tangga mengurusi dua pria yang disayanginya sama seperti dulu bedanya ada dalam 'rasa' jika dulu mereka adalah majikan galak dan bawahan tertindas, sekarang mereka adalah lovers atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bisa disebut keluarga karena ada changmin didalamnya tentu saja.

Walaupun yunho dan jaejoong memang belum berniat meresmikan hubungan mereka bagaimanapun hubungan yang mereka miliki cukup sulit untuk dijalani dan mereka manyadari itu dengan jelas dan meskipun baru tinggal sehari di rumah ini jaejoong sudah cukup di buat kerepotan apalagi changmin sudah resmi masuk sekolah dasar dan akalnya semakin banyak saja sehingga sulit diatur dan hal ini membuat jaejoong harus banyak bersabar namun disisi lain juga hanya jaejoong yang benar-benar mampu mengontrol dan mengatur changmin karena baik appanya dan paman-pamannya selalu kalah dengan bocah ini.

"selamat pagii" sapa yunho yang menuruni tangga

"selamat pagi beruang malas" sindir jaejoong karena perubahan yunho dari ceo galak dan disiplin berubah menjadi pria manja yang seenaknya… bahkan sering bangun siang terutama setelah hari ini jaejoong pindah tinggal bersama yunho dia semakin malas

"wow pagi-pagi gajah centilku sudah marah"

"cepat makan makananmu.." galak jaejoong berbeda serats delapan puluh derajat ketika dia masih menjadi bawahan yunho

"baiklah istriku" goda yunho pada jaejoong dan tentunya berhasil membuat wajah jaejoong merah padam karena malu.

.

.

.

"dadah.. hati-hati ne sayang.. ingat belajar yang baik.." teriak jaejoong pada changmin yang sudah masuk bis sekolah yang datang menjemputnya, yunho memang ingin membuat anaknya mandiri jadi dia memilih berlangganan bis sekolah ketimbang harus repot untuk mengantar jemput.

"hei kau ! sekarang giliranmu untuk mandi lalu bersiap-siap ke kantor" perintah jaejoong pada pria yang selalu mengaku-aku sebagai suaminya itu

"haah aku lemas sekali maukah kau memandikanku ?" manja yunho pada jaejoong

"berikan ponselmu.." pinta jaejoong

"hah ?" heran yunho

"cepat berikan saja" paksa jaejoong dan akhirnya yunho mengalah dan memberikan ponselnya. Sejak bersama.. jaejoong menjadi galak kepada yunho dan yunho sering kali menciut jika pria kesayangannya itu sudah berubah menjadi galak, dalam otak yunho dia masih meyakini jika jaejoong melakukannya hanya untuk balas dendam dengan kelakuannya dulu, tapi yang namanya sudah terjebak cinta yunho tak sanggup lagi melawan lebih baik terindas daripada kehilangan jaejoong begitu pikirnya.

"hallo apa ini pemadaman kebakaran ? ah iya bisakah kau datang ke alamat in-"

GREEP dengan cepat yunho merebut ponselnya dari jaejoong setelah mendengar bahwa yang dihubungi oleh orang yang diakuinya sebagai istri adalah pemadam kebakaran

"jae kenapa kau menelpon pemadam kebakaran ?" heran yunho

"bukankah kau ingin mandi.. ? jika kau dimandikan oleh pemadam kebakaran hasilnya akan lebih segar dan bersih mereka punya stock air yang sangat banyak dan aku yakin itu sangat cukup untuk membersihkan PIKIRAN KOTOR DARI OTAKMU !" amuk jaejoong, dia memang sengaja menggoda yunho bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin kalah.. setelah bersama yunho jaejoong baru tahu jika yunho adalah pria yang gombal dan itu cukup menyebalkan untuknya bagaimanapun ia masih seorang lelaki yang risih jika digombali, yunho memang sepertinya nyaris hilang ingatan total dengan jenis kelamin jaejoong.

"kau galak sekali sih sekarang ! dulu kau selalu minta maaf seperti kelinci yang imut tapi lihat sekarang kau bagaikan singa bahkan kau lebih menyeramkam dari gadis yang sedang PMS !" protes yunho

"APA ?! jadi kau berani denganku ya?"

"ah- a-ku hanya bercanda jae.. sungguuuuuh…." rayu yunho dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuat seimut mungkin.

"aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar ingin menjambakmu sekarang" ucap jaejoong galak

"aaaaahhhh ampun jaeee.." kemudian merekapun berlarian di halaman rumah yunho memang sudah tidak tinggal lagi di apartement dan memilih rumah yang berukuran sedang, yunho pikir semakin besar changmin maka dia pasti butuh kamar sendiri mengingat kamar di apartementnya dulu hanya ada satu.

"stoop jae kim jaejoong please stoop aku lelah…. lebih baik kita bicara tentang rencana mengunjungi orang tuamu saja"

SRUUT mendengar perkataan yunho jaejoongpun langsung reflek mengerem larinya.

"ah iya benar jadi kapan kita akan mengunjungi orang tuaku ?"

"terserah kau saja jae.. aku akan siap kapanpun.."

"benarkah ?"

"ne aku yakin"

"bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau sedikit takut ?" jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan ketakutan yunho sebelumnya

"tidak! Bukankah kau bilang keluargamu adalah orang yang sangat baik.. dan aku yakin mereka sebaik dirimu.. dan yang membuatku semakin yakin mereka tidak akan bisa menolak changmin"

"ne.. aku juga yakin itu" balas jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu ayo kita masuk.." ajak yunho sambil merangkul pinggang ramping jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"jae.."

"hm ?"

"rumah sudah sepi, changmin sudah pergi bibi yang bekerja juga belum datang" yunho bicara pada jaejoong sambil senyum-senyum layaknya idiot

"lalu ?" jaejoong sebenarnya sudah tau apa niat yunho tapi dia juga suka saling menggoda seperti ini

"cium aku" balas yunho sambil memonyongkan bibir hatinya

"tidak mau" balas jaejoong lagi mencoba jual mahal

"ayolah" kini yunho sudah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bak changmin yang sedang meminta ice cream

"ku bilang tidak mau" jaejoong tetap tak mau kalah

"sekali saja ! aku rindu padamu…"

"kalau ku bilang tidak mau ya tidak !" oh god jaejoong benar-benar berubah menjadi diriku yang dulu, begitu pikir yunho 'apa ini karma ?' batin yunho miris.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mungkin besok kau mau…" pasrah yunho sambil menghela nafas dalam hingga sesuatu mengejutkannya

CUUP tiba-tiba jaejoong mengecup bibir yunho kilat kemudian berlari menjauh dari yunho

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG !" teriak yunho reflek "kau bilang tidak mau menciumku hei tunggu biarkan aku membalasmu" kemudian yunhopun mengejar jaejoong

"biariiin"… HWEEEK… mehrong jaejoong pada yunho

"Yak! Kau ini memang nakal sekali ya.." ah yunho benar-benar gemas sekarang dengan pria kesayangannya itu ingin sekali ia memakan jaejoong sampai habiss!

"hahahaha… hahahaha" tawa yunho dan jaejoong membahana di dalam rumah tersebut sambil terus berkejar-kejaran, mereka terlihat begitu lepas dan bahagia… apapun yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti yang paling pentiing adalah saat ini, ya menikmati saat ini…. Namun kesenangan jaejoong tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja yunho berhasil menangkapnya

GREEEP

"kenaa kau kucing nakal.." yunho yang berhasil menagkap jaejoong langsung mencengkeram kedua sisi lengan jaejoong dengan erat dan yunho sedikit demi sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mancung jaejoong baru saja bibirnya akan menempel ke bibir jaejoong tapi…..

KLONTAANG…..

Suara benda jatuh dan bunyinya cukup nyaring membuat kegiatan yunho harus tertunda dan mau tidak mau membuat yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara dan terlihatlah beberapa orang yang sangat familiar dengan yunho sedang berjejer rapi dengan memasang tampang bodohnya.

Suasana cukup canggung dan sunyi yunho menatap satu-persatu orang yang berdiri di sana, yang pertama ia lihat adalah ayahnya yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil matanya memicing tajam serta..

"haaaaahhhh" helaan nafas dalam datang dari ayah tiri yunho sekaligus ayah kandung junsu, kemudian yunho dan jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan kesampingnya lagi

"hyung ini masih terlalu pagi.." sewot junsu yang berdiri disamping ayahnya

"ckckckck yun yun apa sarapanmu memang harus special ya ?" ucap yoochun yang berada disamping junsu membuat yunho dan jaejoong menelan ludahnya pait, pertanyaan yoochun itu jelas sedang menyindir kelakuan mesumnya

"hehehehe" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara tertawa canggung dari sebelah yoochun "maaf umma menjatuhkan makanan yang umma bawa hehe umma belum terbiasa, hehehe.. tidak apa-apa.. besok juga umma terbiasa kalian tidak perlu malu ne sayang…" ternyata asal mula suara adalah dari tempat makanan yang di bawa ibu yunho, sepertinya karena terlalu shock ia jadi menjatuhkannya, maklum ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sang anak bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu meski umma yunho juga sudah mengenal jaejoong dengan baik dan suka pada kepribadiannya tapi tetap saja jaejoong seorang pria. Meskipun shock umma yunho sebisa mungkin menenangkan yunho agar anaknya dan kekasihnya itu tidak malu meski nyatanya sudah terlanjur…

Suasana sementara menjadi hening yunho dan jaejoongpun masih setia terdiam dengan kaku sampai sebuah suara lain membuat semua orang yang berada disana tersadar…..

"iih menyebalkan appa belbuat tidak cenonoh… appa mecum !" suara lantang bocah yang masih sedikit terdapat aksen cadelpun menggema diruangan tu

"jung changmin !" akhirnya yunho bersuara dan tersadar berkat suara sang putra

"aigooo cucuku dari mana kau tau kata-kata tidak senonoh sayang" heran mrs. Jung nenek changmin sedangkan kakeknya lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas

"wow ! jung changmin memang anakku" ucap yoochun sumringah bangga pada bocah tersebut yang pandai berkata-kata seperti dirinya

"yoochun hyung kau pasti akan mati sebentar lagi oleh yunho hyung" sambung junsu membuat yoochun tiba-tiba pucat pasi

"park yoochun" dan benar saja panggilan dingin dari yunho menyepa telinga yoochun, sedangkan jaejoong masih mengedip-kedipkan matanya hingga akhirnya…

"LAGIIIII ?" teriak jaejoong tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua orang

"apa kau lagi-lagi turun dari bis sekolah changmin sayang ?" Tanya jaejoong dengan nada lumayan tinggi namun tetap lembut begitu menyadari anaknya yang harusnya disekolah tiba-tiba ada disini, ya memang beberapa kali changmin selalu turun dari bis sekolah ditengah jalan ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik misalnya kemarin lusa changmin turun dari bis karena ingin makan tahu bulat 500-an ? : P kebetulan bis sekolahnya berpapasan dengan tukang tahu bulat dan changmin akhirnya minta turun pada sang supir bus, setelah turun dia akan kembali ke rumah dengan jalan kaki dan kemudian meminta appa atau ummanya mengingat jaejoong selalu datng pagi hari untuk membuat sarapan untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah dan hal ini selalu sukses membuat repot dan geram yunho serta selalu menghancurkan rencana yunho yang ingin berduaan dengan jaejoong.

"UPSS hehehe aku ingin tahu bulat lima ratusan lagi umma hehe" jawab changmin ke jaejoong sambil tersenyum bodoh membuat semua orang disana berdecak kagum, heran dan gemas, luscu dan banyak dengan kelakukan penerus jung itu…..

THE REAL END : ) YUNJAE…


End file.
